Un diablillo se coló en mi vida
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Kagami nunca imaginó que un día, sería él quien rescataría de las llamas del orfanato a un pequeño niño de seis años. Conmovido por su situación, decide visitarle en el hospital, donde el niño recibe la visita de un policía encargado del papeleo. RESUMEN COMPLETO EN EL CAPITULO
1. El incendio

**Resumen:**

Kagami nunca imaginó que un día, sería él quien rescataría de las llamas del orfanato a un pequeño niño de seis años. Conmovido por su situación, decide visitarle en el hospital, donde el niño recibe la visita de un policía encargado del papeleo. Allí, Kuroko pasa a disposición de Aomine Daiki, un agente de policía con una aburrida y rutinaria vida. Kuroko decide entonces, que esas dos personas que tan bien le caen, deberían estar juntas y a ser posible, convencerles para que le adopten, pero sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente… ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de la presencia del otro y encima Kagami… mantiene una relación sentimental. Kuroko, está dispuesto a lo que sea para unir a esas dos personas tan compatibles pero que no se han mirado ni una sola vez.

**Pareja: **Aomine-Kagami.

**Capítulo 1: El incendio.**

Las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban recorriendo las ajetreadas calles de Tokio. Era tarde. Kagami miró el reloj en su muñeca mientras escuchaba las órdenes y las noticias sobre el incendio al que iban. Tan sólo eran las cuatro de la mañana y su turno debía acabar a las siete. Prestó atención a la información, al menos el humo no provenía de sustancias peligrosas ni nocivas, pero sí había un leve soplo de aire hacia el norte.

\- Acordonad bien la zona y vigilad que el fuego no siga la dirección del viento, hay que proteger el resto de edificios cercanos – escucharon al sargento.

\- Entendido – dijeron todos.

Todos los días, desde el primer minuto en que un bombero pisaba el suelo de la base, el sargento indicaba el puesto que iba a desempeñar cada uno de sus hombres. A Kagami le había tocado la otra vez estar al pendiente de la bomba de agua, pero hoy, hoy era el tercer hombre en entrar si había víctimas en el interior. Les habían informado que el incendio se estaba produciendo en un orfanato y eso alarmaba a todos. Sólo eran unos críos.

Todos los allí presentes sabían que no podrían evacuar, eso crearía más caos, más heridos si trataban de salir con prisas, era una medida que no podían permitirse, siempre acababa siendo un desastre, así que la primera medida siempre era delimitar el perímetro y confinar. Para ello, un par de hombres de su escuadrón, ya nombrados por el sargento, irían puerta por puerta dando instrucciones precisas y nadie podría salir de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando llegaron a la zona del incendio, todos bajaron con rapidez ocupando sus puestos. Shun Izuki y Rinnosuke Mitobe corrían hacia los edificios contiguos para ser los informantes. Puerta por puerta, dieron instrucciones de encerrarse y tapar las ranuras de las puertas y ventanas con toallas húmedas para evitar que el humo entrase y por supuesto, quedaba absolutamente prohibido salir hasta que ellos acudieran de nuevo. Furihata estaba encargado de la bomba del agua mientras Hiroshi se ocuparía de la manguera y enfriar el tejado a ráfagas con la manguera. Probó el chorro primero en el asfalto para asegurarse de que no estaba el chorro directo, sino el de neblina y entonces, apuntó al tejado. Lanzó a ráfagas, tal y como les enseñaban, siempre decían que el mejor bombero era el que "_al extinguir el fuego dejase menos agua en superficie_". Todos sabían que la bomba de agua tenía un límite y los chorros les permitían controlar la intensidad y el volumen de agua que esparcían obteniendo el resultado que deseaban.

Hyuga, Teppei y Kagami eran los encargados de entrar. Teppei iba al frente con la "lanza", llevando la manguera y protegiendo con el agua de dispersión a sus compañeros y a él mismo del calor que venía en su dirección. Hyuga era el segundo, encargado de localizar a los supervivientes y comprobar la curvatura de las vigas, todo lo que el fuego estaba produciendo en el interior. Kagami era el tercero, encargado en sacar a los supervivientes y volver a entrar para apoyar a sus compañeros.

Al entrar, la oscuridad se hizo presente. No podían ver absolutamente nada así que arrastraban los pies con cuidado tratando de localizar a los supervivientes. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, el tacto al pisar, los ruidos que escuchaban, todo era importante y sobre todo… cogerse a la manguera para no perderse, porque esa manguera estaba conectada al camión en el exterior, era su única forma de salir de allí entre aquella oscuridad. Kagami escuchó a su capitán por el micrófono.

\- Escucho algo en el piso de arriba – dijo Hyuga.

\- ¿Encontráis las escaleras? – preguntó Kagami.

\- No están lejos, pero necesitaré un par de segundos para apagar el fuego de esta zona – comentó Teppei – utilizaré el chorro de cortina y podremos pasar enseguida.

\- Esas vigas de allí no me gustan nada, están empezando a curvarse – comentó Hyuga.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo.

\- Pero no mucho, saquémoslos cuanto antes, esto va a derrumbarse. La zona de las escaleras aún parece que aguanta.

Los tres subieron los peldaños y los primeros niños empezaron a aparecer. Mientras Teppei contenía el fuego con la manguera, Hyuga cogía a los dos primeros niños para dárselos a Kagami, quien guiado por la manguera, bajó empezando a sacar a los niños para volver al interior a por más supervivientes.

Consiguieron sacar a dos supervisoras y a cinco niños, pero según la directora del orfanato que estaba fuera tapada con la manta que un enfermero le había dado, había contado a los niños y faltaba uno. El sargento habló de nuevo por el micrófono hacia los de dentro.

\- Queda un niño dentro – comentó.

\- Entendido, estamos buscando.

\- ¿Cómo está la cosa ahí dentro? – preguntó de nuevo.

Hyuga comprobó de nuevo las paredes, aquello no le gustaba nada, todo se curvaba demasiado, síntoma de que se derrumbaría.

\- Esto va a desplomarse, señor. Las vigas no aguantarán mucho más.

\- Veo al niño – comentó Teppei al pasar por una de las habitaciones.

El sargento estaba de los nervios abajo dando instrucciones. Sabía de sobra que el equipo tenía que marcharse en riesgo de desplome pero él no estaba dentro para ver la situación. Todo era subjetivo en un incendio, había gente que podía creer que le daba tiempo a sacar a alguien antes del desplome y otros que no veían la opción, dependía de que Hyuga viera en aquel momento si le daba tiempo o no a sacar al niño.

Unos tensos segundos de silencio se hicieron, todos esperaban expectantes a que los de dentro dijeran algo. Segundos de angustia por saber qué decisión habían tomado, volver atrás o que les hubiera dado tiempo.

\- Lo tengo – se escuchó a Kagami y todos suspiraron aliviados, Hyuga había cogido al niño para dárselo al tercer hombre – voy hacia fuera.

\- Señor, vamos de salida con Kagami, no hay nada que hacer, va a derrumbarse – se escuchó a Hyuga.

\- Entendido. Salid de ahí.

Teppei cerró la manguera manualmente y los tres, agarrados a ella, emprendieron el camino de regreso con cuidado y cautela, pero sin detenerse. Aquello era el mismo infierno. El sargento respiró por primera vez aliviado al ver salir a sus tres hombres sanos y salvos con el niño.

\- Delimitad la zona, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que las llamas se extingan y procurar que el incendio no pase a otro edificio – ordenó el sargento.

\- Entendido, señor – aclaró Izuki.

Kagami fue el encargado de llevar al niño hasta la ambulancia más cercana pero por muy preocupado que estuviera, no podía quedarse, el incendio seguía en pie. Aun así, por un segundo, creyó ver que aquellos ojitos se abrían para mirarle. Sonrió un segundo antes de volver corriendo con su equipo. Llevaba el casco en la mano para volver a ponérselo cuando el sargento lo observó.

\- Se estaba quemando – comentó con una ligera sonrisa y comprobó el de sus otros dos compañeros – Era un infierno ahí dentro, ¿no? Hace falta más de quinientos grados para que afecte a este material.

\- Era un completo infierno – le aclaró Kagami – El fuego parecía haber empezado en la zona de la cocina. Las vigas estaban prácticamente derrumbándose cuando entramos, la parte de arriba aguantaba mejor pero… ya en los últimos momentos…

No había terminado de decirlo, cuando lo que quedaba del edificio empezó a caer lentamente, derrumbándose y lanzando algunos escombros en llamas que se acumulaban en la base del edificio.

\- Controlemos el fuego hasta que se extinga por completo y luego haremos la investigación – aclaró el sargento – echa un cable con la manguera de dispersión y pasad a la de chorro cuando esté prácticamente agotado el fuego. Sólo para zonas muy localizadas, ya sabéis.

\- Claro, señor.

El incendio no terminó por completo hasta las siete y media de la mañana. Kagami acabó llegando a la base casi a las ocho, una hora más tarde a su hora de salida, pero no le importaba, una parte de él estaba feliz por haber ayudado a aquellos niños y otra parte, estaba preocupada por el último. Parecía más afectado que los demás. Se dio una ducha en la base y se vistió con la ropa de calle decidido a ir al hospital un momento para comprobar la salud del pequeño, luego iría a tomar su merecido descanso.

\- ¿Vas a ir a verle? – preguntó Hyuga al ver a Kagami ya cambiado.

\- Sí, pasaré un segundo. Me quedaré más tranquilo si le veo bien.

\- De acuerdo. De todas formas he llamado al hospital, ve tranquilo, está fuera de peligro aunque los médicos no han conseguido hacer que hable. Me han dicho que han llamado a un experto en menores para tomarle declaración y hacerle la evaluación psicológica.

Kagami sonrió y tras despedirse de los compañeros, cogió el coche para ir hasta el hospital. En la sala de espera estaba una de las monjas a las que habían sacado del incendio, pero no reconoció al joven, era algo normal, entre la situación, el trauma y el equipo que llevaba encima a la hora de entrar, lo entendía perfectamente. Cambiaban mucho de paisano a uniforme. Supuso que esperaba al niño o incluso al agente de policía al que mandarían para el caso.

En la mesa de recepción, Kagami se identificó enseñando su placa de bombero y preguntando por el chiquillo al que habían traído. La enfermera con amabilidad, lo condujo hasta la sala donde tenían al niño, pero le avisó que éste no quería ver a nadie, tan sólo se mantenía a distancia de todo el mundo.

En cuanto Kagami entró por la puerta, el chiquillo pareció reconocerle, porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y salió corriendo hacia él enganchándose con fuerza a su pierna sin querer soltarle.

\- Vaya – exclamó Kagami – esto no me había pasado nunca.

\- Tiene suerte, no ha querido estar con nadie. Usted es el primero con quien parece que quiere estar – afirmó el médico con una cálida sonrisa.

Kagami cogió al niño en brazos aunque le costó despegarle de su pierna y lo sentó en la camilla de nuevo. Para cuando Kagami consiguió sentarse a su lado, el niño se agarró con mayor fuerza aún a su brazo sin intención de soltarle.

\- Usted es quien le sacó del incendio, ¿verdad? Enhorabuena, al parecer se siente seguro contigo.

\- ¿Está bien, señor? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Quizá en estos días le cueste un poco respirar con total normalidad, ha aspirado mucho humo pero está bien. Alguna leve quemadura en su brazo derecho. Por lo que me han dicho algunos niños, quería recuperar su juguete favorito y se salió de la fila. Al menos estaba en una sala algo más alejada del incendio.

\- Estaba llegando el fuego a ella cuando le vimos.

Kagami sonrió observando al niño y luego miró al médico una vez más. Por alguna extraña razón, le asustaba la persona que le haría el test psicológico al pequeño. No parecía querer hablar, ni quería tener relación con nadie. La policía a veces imponía demasiado, era posible que no quisiera colaborar.

\- ¿Vienen a hacerle el test psicológico?

\- Sí – dijo el médico – debe estar al llegar. Terminaba su turno a las ocho.

\- ¿Terminaba? ¿No han llamado a un especialista en menores? Debería estar de servicio.

\- Éste es un caso excepcional. Al ver al niño, he requerido que traigan al mejor y con eso hay un pequeño problema. El mejor hace unos años que dejó asuntos a menores para irse a otro departamento algo más… peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso?

\- Era un joven con un brillante futuro con menores, pero al final decidió incorporarse al equipo de élite.

\- ¿Esos que van con rifles de largo alcance disparando a la gente y que se ocupan de casos a rehenes? ¿Me está hablando en serio? ¿Cree que un tío de esos va a conseguir que un chiquillo hable con él? Esos disparan antes de hablar.

\- Como le he dicho, este chico estuvo muchos años tratando con menores. Es el mejor. El problema es que no podía venir hasta que acabase su turno y además… viene como un favor personal.

A Kagami no le gustaba nada aquello, un policía del cuerpo de élite, especialista en "solucionar" los peores casos, en entrar en redadas, experto en armas y en defensa personal iba a venir a hablar con un chiquillo. Conocía la reputación de aquellos tíos pese a que no había conocido a ninguno, eran los típicos chicos a los que preparaban a conciencia para hacer lo imposible, entrenamientos durísimos, más incluso que el de los bomberos. ¡_Y eso ya era mucho que decir_! Pocos policías entraban en ese departamento y sólo los mejor preparados. No creyó ni por un segundo, que un policía de esos estuviera preparado para un niño, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más cuando la puerta sonó.

El médico le indicó que pasase y para Kagami, no hubo sorpresa alguna. Allí estaba aquel hombre, alto, atractivo, con un cuerpo perfectamente entrenado, su pistola en el cinturón y las botas estilo militar que caracterizaban a aquellos hombres. Entraba con su pantalón ancho de campaña, lleno de bolsillos donde seguramente tendría la munición o la tendría mientras trabajaba. Al menos parecía que sí se había cambiado de la parte de arriba, porque venía con una chaqueta, aunque al abrirla por el calor del hospital, Kagami se sorprendió al ver que aún llevaba el chaleco antibalas. ¡_Muy alentador para un niño_!

En cuanto el chico vio al hombre, escondió el rostro tras el brazo de Kagami, hundiendo su cabeza allí casi suplicando que no le dejaran con él.

\- Pasa, Aomine, éste es el chico del que te hablé.

\- Sí, ya me he informado – sonrió el joven.

\- Siento haberte llamado, sé que no te dedicas a esto pero…

\- No pasa nada. Te debía una.

Aomine se acercó hacia el chico sin percatarse siquiera del pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado. Le daba igual quien fuera, había tenido un duro turno, les habían llamado por el asalto a una casa con rehenes y había terminado ahora cuando debió acabar hacía más de dos horas. Ni siquiera había pensado en cambiarse. Tal y como entró por la base, salió hacia el hospital. Sólo quería descansar.

\- Ey, hola, pequeño – el niño no asomó ni la cabeza, algo que le hizo gracia a Kagami, ese chico no sería capaz de hacer hablar al niño – me han dicho los otros niños que has perdido tu juguete favorito. Te lo he traído – comentó Aomine sacando por primera vez su mano de detrás de la espalda y enseñando una pelota de baloncesto.

El niño levantó la cabeza mirando la pelota y soltó entonces el brazo de un asombrado Kagami para dirigir sus brazos hacia la pelota tratando de que se la dieran. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando Aomine la apartó de sus manitas con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Pero primero tengo que saber tu nombre, no quiero equivocarme y darle la pelota a un niño equivocado.

\- Tetsu – susurró el niño – Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami no podía salir de su asombro pero Aomine, con una gran sonrisa, le dio la pelota a Tetsu consiguiendo que éste soltase completamente a Kagami y se lanzase a coger con la manita libre, la chaqueta de Aomine. No quería separarse del amable policía que le había devuelto su juguete.


	2. Custodia

Capítulo 2: Custodia

La música se escuchaba por todo el vestuario pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Akashi se acercó a su compañero apartando uno de los cascos del mp3 de su oído para que le escuchase.

\- Ey, Aomine – escuchó el moreno al instante en cuanto sintió los ágiles dedos de Akashi rozando su oreja para apartarle el auricular - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has quedado sordo aún? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien – dijo sorprendido observando cómo sus compañeros no le perdían ojo de encima.

\- ¿Seguro? Sé que ayer te llamaron después del trabajo para no sé qué – comentó Akashi sin mucho ánimo de enterarse.

\- Para un caso de menores, no tiene importancia.

\- Tiene importancia si va a afectar a este equipo. Ya no estás en el departamento de menores, ahora eres un S.A.T. Ya sabes lo que significa.

\- Sí, estar siempre al cien por cien. Tengo la cabeza centrada en esto, Akashi.

\- Eso espero. Sabes lo complicado que es entrar en el escuadrón de élite. Hay cientos de hombres en la calle esperando a que uno de nosotros caiga para ocupar el puesto, así que espabila.

Aomine se quedó un segundo paralizado, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y lo que costaba llegar hasta allí. Las duras horas de entrenamiento, el estudio, los exámenes psicológicos, pero ya tenía su plaza y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le apartase de su vocación. Miró aquellas siglas en la espalda de las chaquetas del uniforme de sus compañeros, "Special Assault Team". Ahí era donde él pertenecía, al equipo de asalto. ¿Cuántos años había visto películas y documentales americanos sobre los S.W.A.T? Ahora por fin estaba él en las fuerzas especiales japonesas y jamás desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Terminó de cambiarse con rapidez pese a que seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Akashi. No lo había dicho a malas, estaba preocupado por él pero en el trabajo… nada le afectaba. Borraría momentáneamente todo el tema sobre Tetsu pese a ese cierto cariño que le había cogido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital junto a él.

Cuando salía ya vestido y siguiendo a sus compañeros, una de las alarmas sonó. Se quedó estático un segundo mirando y esperando órdenes, pero Akashi al ver que salía otro equipo corriendo hacia el vehículo, se giró con una sonrisa a los suyos.

\- El equipo dos se ocupará, nosotros tenemos simulacro, vamos al campo de entrenamiento – aclaró.

Todo aquello era común. Pocas veces tenían que salir y la mayoría de las veces hacían simulacros. En eso funcionaban muy parecido a los bomberos, para algo eran cuerpos especiales de seguridad.

El simulacro con rehenes acabó pronto. No era muy habitual que a él le tocase hacer el descenso en rápel, por lo general estaba de francotirador o en el equipo de asalto, pero quizá por ese mismo motivo, Akashi había preferido que practicase algo que aunque llevaba bien, era su punto más débil dentro del equipo.

Aquel día terminó su turno a las tres de la tarde después de haber estado toda la mañana con simulacros, con las cuatro horas obligatorias de gimnasio con sus compañeros y la hora de despacho poniendo al día los últimos incidentes que tendrían que revisar en tribunales. Ya estaba por irse una vez vestido de paisano cuando su compañero Kise apareció tras él apoyándose en su espalda y pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

\- ¿Te apetece que hablemos del tema antes de que te vayas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, no estaría mal, Kise – le sonrió Aomine.

\- Cuéntame… - empezó Kise sacando un par de cafés de la máquina y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina de la base frente a Aomine.

\- Es un chico especial – sonrió Aomine – me recuerda mucho a mí a su edad.

\- ¿Qué pasará con él?

\- Servicios sociales se lo llevará. Tendrán que encontrarle una familia provisional hasta que reconstruyan el orfanato o encuentre una familia de acogida permanente.

\- Pobre chico – comentó Kise dejando el vaso de su café encima de la mesa.

\- Sí – susurró Aomine dando un sorbo al café.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Se nota en tu mirada que este asunto te afecta. Estás dándole vueltas a algo.

\- Evidentemente – sonrió Aomine – me gustaría pedir su custodia temporal pero…

\- No te la darán – sonrió Kise.

\- Ése es el problema. A los cuerpos especiales y más de policía no nos dan esa opción. En cuanto le diga a un juez que me gano la vida disparando a gente a matar para salvar rehenes, me considerará no apto para un niño. Debo aceptar que no soy un policía normal, soy de asalto. Nuestra reputación no es la mejor que digamos.

\- Podrías alegar a tus antecedentes en menores, llevaste muchos casos y eras el mejor con niños. Además, eres policía de asalto y eso, aunque te juzguen por lo que haces, también tiene un punto a favor, tu examen psicológico es impecable. Akashi podría firmar una carta de recomendación y el médico que te llamó estoy convencido de que te ayudaría a que te dieran esa custodia. Ese niño se sentía sólo cómodo contigo, ¿no? A ti te habló, algo que no consiguieron los demás. Un juez por muy idiota que fuera, se daría cuenta de que eres su mejor baza en este momento.

\- Quiero pedirla pero… los turnos.

\- Te ayudaré a buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte a cuidarle cuando estés trabajando. Además, si tienes un niño, las cuatro horas de deporte en grupo te dejan hacerlas en casa con tu hijo – sonrió Kise – promueven la estabilidad familiar. Algunos del escuadrón tres tienen niños y si hay una emergencia, les llaman al busca para que vayan.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Kagami había salvado a ese crío. Aún no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Hoy era uno de sus días libres y tras mucho hablarlo con sus compañeros, había decidido tomar la mayor y más importante de las decisiones, pediría la custodia de Tetsu, nadie se opondría en cuanto supieran que era bombero, era un héroe al fin y al cabo.

Pensaba en ese chico cuando otro recuerdo le asaltó, aquel joven de uniforme de las fuerzas especiales que había conseguido que el chico hablase. No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo en la sala con ellos puesto que debía dejar a ese policía hacer su trabajo y evaluar psicológicamente al pequeño, pero estuvo atento desde el pasillo, mirando por la ventana y observando cómo aquellos dos tenían una extraña complicidad. Tetsu reía con él, con los juegos que le hacía sin darse cuenta de que ese chico estaba sacándole toda la información sobre su carácter, sus gustos, su pasado, sus traumas… era increíble.

Lo único que Kagami sabía de los cuerpos de élite de la policía, se basaba en que eran unos egocéntricos que se creían prácticamente perfectos, que resolvían los casos más peligrosos, que era el trabajo más duro y por supuesto… no eran precisamente héroes. Ellos disparaban a matar, mataban personas, ése era su trabajo aunque por otra parte… también salvaban rehenes, era tan contradictorio.

Movió la cabeza sacándose aquel pensamiento, no quería pensar en aquel joven y menos, cuando sintió un par de manos abrazarse a él agarrando su pectoral con cierta firmeza. Escuchó la sonrisa de su pareja y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- ¿Ya despierto? – preguntó Himuro – Hoy no trabajas, ¿por qué no duermes un rato más?

\- Quería prepararte el desayuno y traértelo a la cama.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y a qué debo eso?

\- Pues…

\- Oh… no me digas que vuelves sobre el tema de ese niño.

\- Va a ir a un centro de acogida. ¿No te da pena?

\- Encontrará una buena familia, estoy seguro. Tú mismo dijiste que era un buen chico, uno muy especial.

\- Y lo es.

\- ¿Tan importante es para ti, Kagami? – le preguntó esta vez resignándose.

\- Sí. Quiero ser su tutor legal hasta que encuentre una familia o el orfanato sea reconstruido, pero… no quiero ponerte a ti en una situación incómoda.

\- Vayamos a ver al juez entonces. Soy abogado, ¿recuerdas? Cogeré tu caso y te daré a ese niño.

\- Gracias, amor – fueron las últimas palabras de Kagami antes de besar con pasión a su chico. Por fin había conseguido convencer a su chico de crear una familia, ese chico que se metía demasiado en su trabajo y siempre retrasaba la hora de formarla.

Tras hacer el amor aquella mañana y desayunar juntos, Kagami acompañó a Himuro hasta el departamento de justicia para que revisase el caso de Tetsu, pero cuando salió de la audiencia, no traía buena cara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kagami preocupado - ¿Le ha pasado algo a Tetsu?

\- No, cálmate. Él está bien – le tranquilizó Himuro – pero hace una semana alguien apeló para ser su tutor legal.

\- ¿Se lo han dado?

\- Todavía no, pero… no te mentiré, lo tienes complicado. Ese chico se llevará su custodia.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

\- Creo que le conoces. ¿No me dijiste que fue un policía del cuerpo de asalto para hacerle el examen psicológico?

\- Sí.

\- Aomine Daiki – le entregó la ficha – un expediente brillante, el juez está muy interesado en su solicitud. Se lo van a dar, sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

\- Yo de ti… hablaría con él y llegaría a un acuerdo. Quizá te deje ir a visitarle o hacer cosas juntos.

\- ¿Una custodia compartida?

\- Algo así.

\- No quiero eso para Tetsu, sería como pasarlo de unos padres a otros, es traumático.

\- Habla con este chico… Aomine y dile que fuiste el que le salvaste la vida al niño, que quieres poder tener contacto con él de vez en cuando. Quizá os lo podáis cuidar mutuamente cuando tengáis turnos.

\- No es mala idea. Una niñera cuando él esté trabajando.

\- Sí, eso estaría bien si él acepta. No creo que tuviera muchos inconvenientes, debe buscar a alguien y tú fuiste el que le salvaste. Seguramente aceptaría.

\- Hablaré con él.

Tal y como Himuro supuso, pese a ir al juicio donde se decidiría la custodia del pequeño, Aomine fue la mejor opción. Quizá al principio el juez había dudado por su profesión, pero en cuanto Himuro, como abogado respetable propuso la idea de que su novio, bombero de profesión y siendo el héroe que le rescató del incendio, pudiera hacerse cargo del pequeño cuando Aomine estuviera de servicio, el juez aceptó enseguida.

Aomine no pudo evitar mirar hacia ese bombero. Ni siquiera cuando entró en aquella sala del hospital se percató de él. Sabía que estaba allí, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención, tampoco Kagami se había centrado en él, pero ahora, por primera vez, ambos chicos cruzaban su mirada.

La sala fue vaciándose y Himuro, al ver lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, decidió comunicarle a su pareja que le esperaba fuera por si tenía que hablar con el chico con quien compartiría la custodia. Kagami fue el primero en acercarse a ese policía que hoy venía vestido sin uniforme.

\- Kagami Taiga – le alargó la mano para que la estrechase.

\- Aomine Daiki. Supongo que tendré que compartir la custodia.

\- Sólo cuando tengas turnos.

\- Te lo agradezco – comunicó – era un tema que me estaba preocupando.

\- Me lo imagino. Yo también quise su custodia y pensé en todos esos detalles – sonrió.

Tetsu que entraba en aquel momento por una de las puertas laterales acompañado por un par de policías, observó la mirada de aquellos dos junto al roce de sus manos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que seguían cogidos en aquel saludo. No pudo evitar el pequeño, dejar escapar una sonrisa y salir corriendo en dirección a Aomine. Se lanzó a sus piernas abrazándose a ellas y haciendo sonreír a Aomine.

\- Vaya, qué efusividad – soltó consiguiendo que Kagami sonriera también.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi tutor? – preguntó Tetsu con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo seremos los dos. A veces me toca trabajar, así que Kagami cuidará de ti. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

\- Es el bombero que me sacó – le sonrió hacia Kagami.


	3. Tutor

Capítulo 3: Tutor

Kagami acompañó a ambos hasta el parking donde Aomine había estacionado el coche. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el pobre no se aclaraba a montar la sillita en la parte trasera. Mientras Aomine luchaba con aquella silla, Tetsu movía su mano con disimulo hacia la de Kagami tratando de cogerle y dudando si hacerlo o no. Al final, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, prefirió quedarse en el pantalón del pelirrojo, cogiéndolo con fuerza.

Aquel tímido gesto no pasó desapercibido para el bombero, quien sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese niño en el fondo, era toda una ternura. Con una gran sonrisa, Kagami cogió la mano del pequeño sosteniéndola entre la suya, consiguiendo que Tetsu se sonrojase todavía más.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – preguntó Kagami.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan complicado montar una simple silla? – preguntó Aomine frustrado.

\- Las instrucciones a veces complican más que otra cosa – comentó Kagami al ver aquella hoja de instrucciones – Déjame ayudarte, quizá pueda conseguir algo.

Aomine se apartó para dejarle pasar a Kagami, pero sus pies se chocaron contra los de Kagami cayendo de espaldas hacia él. Su espalda chocó contra el pecho de Kagami sintiendo cómo sus fuertes brazos se enrollaban en su cintura. Los dos se quedaron paralizados un segundo al sentir aquella corriente recorrer sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera para el pequeño Tetsu pasó desapercibido, aquellas dos personas eran importantes para él, les había tomado cariño a los dos y al ver esa escena… su rostro se iluminó mostrando la sonrisa de un pequeño diablillo. Lo había decidido… juntaría a esos dos chicos porque en el fondo, sentía que ambos tenían una compatibilidad única, se notaba que eran tal para cual, pero ni ellos mismos se habían tomado el tiempo suficiente para fijarse el uno en el otro.

\- Lo siento, tropecé – sonrió Aomine mientras Kagami le ayudaba a volver a ponerse completamente en pie.

\- No te preocupes.

Kagami apartó a Aomine con delicadeza hacia un lateral y apoyó la rodilla en el asiento para meter medio cuerpo dentro del vehículo, comprobando los anclajes de la silla para poder atarla. Tetsu, por otro lado, miraba a esos dos. Quizá era sólo su imaginación o las ganas que él tenía por tener una familia. Le gustaba Aomine y le gustaba Kagami, no veía ningún problema en tratar de juntarles, en querer estar con ellos en una misma casa en vez de tener que turnarse. Por ahora, no diría nada de su plan, pero estaba completamente dispuesto a unirles.

En pocos minutos, la silla estuvo montada para el asombro de Aomine. No podía salir de su asombro, aquel chico la había instalado en tiempo récord y eso le hizo preguntarse si es que él era un patoso.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Aomine mirando por un lateral del cuerpo de Kagami la silla ya montada - ¿Tienes hijos y no me lo has contado? –sonrió.

\- Nada de eso – sonrió Kagami – soy bombero, ¿recuerdas? Algunas veces lamentablemente, nos toca acudir a accidentes de tráfico y si hay niños… nos toca vérnoslas con este tipo de mecanismos de seguridad. Nada más.

\- Oh, claro.

Era increíble que no hubiera caído en una explicación tan simple. Seguramente porque ni siquiera se había molestado en hablar mucho con aquel hombre, no se había interesado para nada en su forma de vida o en su trabajo.

\- ¿Así que trabajas para los S.W.A.T? – escuchó que preguntaba Kagami.

\- Bueno, eso es terminología americana – comentó Aomine con una sonrisa – pero sí, básicamente seríamos los S.W.A.T japoneses. Nos llaman los Tokushu Kyūshū Butai, pero nos conocen por S.A.T, es más simple – le aclaró.

\- Claro. Es que nunca había conocido a alguien del cuerpo de élite. Os escondéis bien.

\- Supongo que sí – sonrió Aomine.

\- Sólo por curiosidad… Habrás guardado todas las armas de la casa, ¿no? - quiso saber Kagami.

\- No hay ninguna – le contestó Aomine – pero la verdad es que no estoy nada acostumbrado a tener niños por casa, pese a haber trabajado con ellos en el pasado… no he tenido que convivir con ninguno.

\- No me digas… - sonrió Kagami observando la silla que él no había podido montar – no lo habría imaginado.

\- Gracias por la ayuda pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

\- Claro. ¿Cuándo trabajas?

\- Mañana en el turno de noche. De diez de la noche a seis de la madrugada.

\- Toma mi dirección y mi número de teléfono, por si necesitas llamarme. Trae a Tetsu antes de irte a trabajar y puedes recogerlo si quieres a la hora de comer, así habrás podido dormir un rato después del servicio.

\- Vale, gracias.

Fue el mismo Kagami quien cogió en brazos al pequeño Tetsu y lo sentó en la silla enseñándole a Aomine cómo se abrochaba todo. Una vez terminó, Aomine le agradeció por la ayuda, subió al coche y condujo hasta su casa.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando Aomine llegó al aparcamiento de su edificio. Metió el coche en el parking subterráneo y desató a Tetsu de su silla para subir a casa. En el ascensor, ninguno habló, pero Tetsu no soltaba la mano de Aomine bajo ninguna circunstancia. Para el pequeño, todo era una novedad y aunque estaba contento, no podía evitar sentir nervios. Otras veces había estado en casas de acogida y había acabado regresando al orfanato. No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones de quedarse allí aunque es lo que más deseaba.

\- Vamos, entra – le comentó Aomine con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta ante él.

La casa estaba muy ordenada y limpia, apenas había muebles pero eso no le importó a Tetsu. No era una gran casa, ni tenía enormes cristaleras como había visto en algunas revistas de decoración de las que leían las monjas en el orfanato. Era una casa muy modesta pero por extraño que resultase… era acogedora.

\- Te enseñaré tu habitación.

\- ¿Mi habitación? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí – le sonrió Aomine cerrando la puerta principal e indicándole que le siguiera por el pasillo.

Tetsu cogió con sus manitas la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Aomine y le siguió. Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta de la habitación, Tetsu asomó su rostro sin apartarse ni un poco de Aomine. No quería soltarle por miedo a que se fuese sin él, a que le devolvieran al orfanato si lo hacía.

\- Podemos decorarla como tú quieras.

\- ¿Decorarla? ¿Es toda para mí?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿En serio? Nunca he tenido una habitación propia. En el orfanato se comparte con otros niños.

\- Pues ésta es toda tuya – le sonrió Aomine – y cuando quieras podemos ir a buscar algo que te guste para decorarla.

La sonrisa de ese chico era lo que más le gustaba a Aomine. Muchas veces había tratado de ayudar a niños de la calle, a niños metidos en bandas y algunas veces lo había conseguido, otras, había sido un desastre. Su trabajo tenía altas y bajas, pero una cosa tenía seguro, desde que vio la mirada de aquel chico, supo que no podía dejarle solo una vez más, le recordaba demasiado a él.

Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar el timbre. Ciertamente, Aomine no esperaba visitas pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Kise que subía unas piezas de una bicicleta estática y a su capitán, Akashi Seijuro, que traía una máquina de pesas.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué es esto? – terminó de preguntar Aomine al ver tanto aparato de gimnasia.

\- Como no vendrás a entrenar por la base con nosotros, te hemos traído algunas cosas que nos sobraban en nuestras casas – comentó Kise – iba a traerte la cinta de correr, pero recordé que tú ya tenías una.

\- Estáis locos. ¿Dónde queréis que meta todo esto?

\- No lo sé – dijo Akashi mirando su salón – pero tienes que entrenar las cuatro horas diarias y si no lo haces en la base por cuidar de tu "hijo", te lo traemos a casa. Y te presento al señor "busca" – le comentó dejando el busca con brusquedad en su mano – será tu mejor amigo desde hoy.

\- Vaya, ¿ése es el pequeño Tetsu? – preguntó Kise con una sonrisa apartando a los otros dos de un empujón para entrar corriendo por la casa.

Tetsu al principio se asustó un poco al ver a ese chico alto de extraño cabello rubio ir hacia él tan decidido y con esa amplia sonrisa.

\- Ohhhh, qué mono es – sonrió Kise - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres? – preguntó pero observó que Tetsu sacaba dos manos y le señalaba para su asombro un seis.

\- ¿Seis? – preguntó sorprendido Kise antes de volver hacia Aomine para susurrarle – tío… creo que tienes que alimentarle a base de Petit-suisses, porque como siga creciendo a ese ritmo no le quitas la sillita del coche en la vida.

Un ahogado quejido brotó de la boca de Kise al sentir el golpe que Aomine le había dado por haber soltado algo como aquello. Era cierto que Tetsu era bajito para su edad, pero así era él y para Aomine, seguía siendo adorable pese a su pequeña altura. Akashi sonrió al ver aquella escena, esos dos en el fondo eran grandes amigos, de hecho, Kise fue el primero en proponer llevarle a Aomine algunos aparatos de gimnasia que le faltasen y que a ellos les sobrasen por casa.

\- ¿En serio no vas a utilizar la bicicleta? Es lo que más te gusta – le dijo Aomine a su compañero Kise.

\- Quédatela, en la base puedo utilizarla y si me apetece hacer algo los días libres, puedo sacar la bicicleta de montaña y marcharme por ahí un rato – le sonrió.

\- ¿Te han dado la custodia completa? – preguntó Akashi mirando con una ligera sonrisa a un atemorizado Tetsu.

\- Algo así. El bombero que le rescató también quería pasar tiempo con Tetsu así que hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

\- Vaya… pasas de ser soltero a tener un hijo y tener que quedar con… ¿tu ex-marido? – preguntó Kise divertido.

\- Déjate de bromas. Es el que le salvó la vida, creo que tiene derecho a pedir poder verle y además me hace un favor si se queda con él cuando estoy trabajando. Tetsu se siente cómodo a su lado.

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero ya parece como si te hubieras casado – sonrió Kise.

\- Con la ventaja de no llevarme mal con él – sonrió Aomine.

Al comprobar Aomine cómo seguía de tenso Tetsu en el pasillo, le llamó para que viniera. Sería mejor que fuera acostumbrándose ya, porque al fin y al cabo, en su vida, su equipo era una constante. Eran sus amigos, sus compañeros, prácticamente su familia.

\- Tetsu, mira, te presento a mis compañeros de trabajo. Ellos son como mi familia.

\- Hola, pequeño – sonrió Kise de nuevo.

Tetsu no respondió y eso deprimió un poco a Kise. Al levantar la cabeza, Aomine le indicó con un leve movimiento hacia un lateral hasta que Kise, girándose, observó la pelota de baloncesto encima de uno de los muebles. En aquel momento lo entendió todo.

\- Oye, Tetsu… ¿Te gusta el baloncesto? – sonrió Kise de nuevo.

\- Sí – sonrió Tetsu - ¿Juegas?

\- Por favor… soy el mejor.

\- El mejor fardando – comentó Aomine haciendo sonreír también a Akashi.

\- ¿Quieres venir un día a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Akashi.

\- Yo no sé jugar – dijo Tetsu.

\- Oh… te enseñaremos, estás delante de los campeones nacionales durante tres años consecutivos.

\- ¿Jugáis? – preguntó Tetsu emocionado.

\- Sólo contra otros equipos especiales, otros cuerpos de policía más que nada.

\- ¿Y contra bomberos? – preguntó emocionado viendo la oportunidad perfecta de unir a Aomine con Kagami.

\- Pues… nunca nos hemos enfrentado a ellos – sonrió Akashi aunque estaba sorprendido de aquello – supongo que podríamos hablarlo con ellos.

Para Tetsu, todo aquello empezaba a tomar forma. Necesitaba un buen plan para conseguir unir a esas dos personas a las que tanto cariño había cogido, pero necesitaría todavía más astucia para conseguir que ellos quisieran acogerle a él. Su mayor sueño en aquel momento, era simple y a la vez… demasiado complicado de conseguir. Quería formar parte de una familia, pero no una cualquiera, quería vivir con Aomine y Kagami juntos.


	4. Tetsuya

Capítulo 4: Tetsuya

Aomine ayudó a sus dos compañeros a meter las cosas en la casa. Tetsu no paraba de mirarles escondido desde detrás del sofá y es que todo el suelo estaba lleno de cosas para poder montar las máquinas de ejercicio.

\- Ven aquí conmigo, pequeño – sonrió Aomine cogiéndolo como un saco de patatas.

Tetsu no pudo evitar reír, algo que le gustó al moreno. Por fin en la prácticamente deshabitada casa, se escuchaba algo de alegría, en lugar de los ecos de unas solitarias pisadas. Aomine buscó el mando de la televisión mientras llevaba al pobre Tetsu en su hombro por todo el salón. Kise sonrió al ver lo compenetrados que estaban esos dos, parecía que Aomine tenía la situación bajo control con el pequeño. Cuando encontró el mando, dejó a Tetsu sentado en el sofá y le puso unos dibujos para que estuviera entretenido mientras montaban todo.

\- ¿Dónde está el perro que recogiste de la calle? – preguntó Kise sorprendido al no verlo por la casa.

\- Durmiendo en mi cuarto. Le cierro la puerta para no molestarle, pero imagino que con el ruido que estamos haciendo estará ya despierto. Iré a por él. Quizá a Tetsu le gusten los perros.

\- Preguntémosle – sonrió Kise – ey, Tetsu, ¿te gustan los perros?

Tetsu colocó sus rodillas en el asiento y girándose, apoyó sus manos en el respaldo para mirarles. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, quizá sólo con Kagami o con Aomine, era cuando realmente relajaba sus facciones, pero ahora mirando a Kise, volvía a tener esa mirada seria más frecuente de la gente mayor que de los niños.

\- ¿Perros? – preguntó Tetsu – nunca he tenido un perro. En el orfanato no se aceptan animales.

\- Oh – sonrió Kise con mayor ímpetu - ¿Y te gustaría tener uno?

\- Sí, por qué no…

\- Pues estás de suerte, porque aquí el señorito Daiki va por la calle recogiendo perros – comentó Kise – el otro día trajo un precioso cachorro de Husky.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó emocionado Tetsu mirando hacia Aomine, sonriendo una vez más sólo para ese moreno.

\- En mi habitación – le comentó indicándole la puerta que era.

Tetsu bajó corriendo del sofá para ir hacia la puerta que se le había indicado. Tan sólo se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta cerrada, escuchando cómo unos leves arañazos venían del otro lado. Eso le hizo sonreír, no le habían mentido, había algo allí dentro. Se lanzó sobre el picaporte poniéndose levemente de puntillas y abrió la puerta dejando salir al pequeño cachorro que inició su carrera por todo el salón, subiéndose por el sofá y buscando las caricias de todos los allí presentes.

\- De verdad que tu casa parece una casa de acogida – le comentó Kise sonriendo.

\- Deberías educar al perro si piensas quedártelo – recriminó enseguida Akashi pero eso hizo sonreír a Aomine. Akashi odiaba los perros desobedientes.

\- Lo haré, cuando tenga los seis meses, aún es un cachorro. Dejaré que disfrute un poco más de su libertad sin órdenes.

\- Eres muy blando a veces, Aomine. Oye, Dai… ¿Qué sabes sobre ese bombero? Digo… vas a compartir a Tetsu con él.

\- No sé mucho de él. Los datos que el juez me dio. Es fiable.

\- Deberías investigarle. Quién sabe cómo es en realidad – siguió Akashi.

\- Akashi… no malinterpretes a la gente, confía un poco. Es bombero, salvó a Tetsu y el juez leyó su historial y no vio nada sospechoso. Más podría desconfiar él de mí, él es un héroe y yo… disparo a la gente. Terminemos de montar esto, me apetece aprovechar mi día libre.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó esta vez Kise.

\- En llevarme a Tetsu y al perro de paseo. Tomar un helado en el parque o algo.

\- Es un buen plan. Así tendréis tiempo de conoceros mejor.

Los chicos terminaron de montar las máquinas dejándolas en una esquina del salón. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ocupados, Tetsu vio la televisión en el sofá junto al perro. Parecían uña y carne, no se habían separado ni un segundo desde que se conocieron. Seguramente, ese perro que ya había sufrido un abandono, sentía también la soledad de Tetsu, por eso ambos habían congeniado tan rápido.

Una vez se marcharon los compañeros de Aomine, se dio una ducha rápida y cogiendo la correa que le había comprado al perro la tarde anterior, salió junto a Tetsu en dirección al parque.

El parque estaba lleno de gente que disfrutaba de un cálido tiempo. El sol brillaba en el cielo, los niños más pequeños jugaban en los columpios siendo vigilados por sus padres y algunos estudiantes o adolescentes, jugaban a cartas, leían libros o disfrutaban de bromas y conversaciones amenas entre ellos.

\- Dai… ¿Cómo le has llamado? – preguntó Tetsu mirando al perro.

\- Pues… - se rascó la cabeza sonrojándose – en realidad no le he puesto nombre aún, lo recogí ayer. Hagamos una cosa… ponle tú el nombre.

\- ¿Yo? Pero… - entristeció Tetsu – pero yo no puedo quedármelo. En algún momento volveré al orfanato.

\- Siéntate aquí a mi lado – le dijo Aomine viendo el bordillo de una fuente. Cogió al perro en sus brazos y miró a Tetsu con ternura - ¿No has deshecho tu equipaje por eso? ¿Por qué piensas que no te vas a quedar?

\- Sé que no. Casi todos vuelven al orfanato en algún momento. Yo también volví. Al final las familias no te quieren.

\- Yo sí te quiero, Tetsu, voy a quererte siempre, eres importante para mí. Quiero que seas tú quien elija su nombre – sonrió - quiero que sepáis los dos… que siempre habrá un hueco en mi casa para vosotros.

\- Te quiero – pronunció Tetsu con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándose al pecho de Aomine por no llegar a su cuello.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeño. Ahora ve a jugar un rato con el perro mientras yo compro unos helados, ¿vale? No te alejes de mí.

\- Vale. Por cierto… Tetsuya 2 – comentó – podemos llamarle "Dos".

\- De acuerdo – sonrió Aomine revolviéndole el cabello.

Aomine pasó a por unos helados mientras vigilaba desde la cola cómo Tetsu y el perro corrían por el césped del parque jugando y riendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no sonreía, pero ahora… en su vida había alguien que llenaba el vacío que tuvo durante mucho tiempo en el pecho.

Tetsu estaba lanzando un palo para que "Tetsuya dos" lo buscase cuando ante sus ojos, apareció Kagami sentado en un pequeño banco al fondo mirando su teléfono. Los ojos azules de Tetsu se giraron hacia Aomine que seguía en la cola de los helados y volvió a mirar a Kagami sacando una sonrisa. Era su oportunidad perfecta para empezar a unir a esos dos. No podía pedir nada mejor que esa coincidencia pese a que ellos, ni se habían dado cuenta. ¡_Menudos dos estaban hechos_! Tetsu aún se preguntaba cómo no podían verse el uno al otro con lo compatibles que parecían.

Esa sonrisa de diablillo volvió a aparecer en su rostro, era la oportunidad perfecta para un nuevo contacto de ellos, conseguiría que hablasen más a menudo y no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad que se le presentase. Caminó hacia Kagami, que cogía una vez más el móvil y esta vez, conseguía ponerse en contacto con la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono. Tetsu se detuvo un segundo a su lado. Ni siquiera el pelirrojo se había percatado de su presencia, estaba enfrascado en aquella discusión.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a venir? – preguntó a la persona al otro lado del teléfono – Me lo prometiste, Himuro, nada de trabajo hoy, es mi día libre… - detuvo sus palabras escuchando lo que la otra persona le decía - ¿Que te ha salido un caso importante? Venga ya, Himuro, siempre me dices lo mismo, para ti todos los casos son importantes – suspiró frustrado al ver que no podía convencerle – sí, vale, haz lo que quieras.

Kagami colgó el teléfono con resignación mirando la pantalla apagarse con tristeza. Siempre había estado enamorado de Himuro, nunca lo dudó. Eran felices, o lo habían sido hasta que empezó a trabajar hace un par de años en ese nuevo bufete de abogados. Tan sólo algunos fines de semana que Kagami tenía libre era cuando podían estar realmente juntos. Quizá… muchas veces fingía que todo iba bien, pero la verdad… es que se sentía un poco solo.

\- Yo te haré compañía – escuchó una dulce vocecita a su lado y se giró para ver al chico regalarle la más dulce de las sonrisas.

\- ¿Tetsu? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Menuda cola había en los helados – sonrió Aomine llegando con unos helados, pero se paralizó al ver a Kagami sentado en el banco – vaya… si llego a saber que estabas por aquí, habría comprado otro – comentó Aomine – menos mal que me había comprado dos para mí, te daré uno de los míos – le sonrió ofreciéndole uno.

Kagami se quedó atónito al ver allí a Aomine pero sobre todo… un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas al ver esa sonrisa que paralizó su mundo y reconfortó su corazón por un segundo. La primera vez que supo de ese chico, le juzgó mal por su uniforme, creyó que sería una persona arrogante y prepotente, que sólo le interesarían las armas, la violencia… pero era todo lo contrario, ahora lo veía, era un chico sonriente, alegre, con una gran vitalidad. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al juzgar a las personas a su alrededor por lo que eran o por la primera impresión.

\- Gracias – agradeció Kagami cogiendo el helado que Aomine le daba.

\- ¿Puedo ir a jugar al tobogán? – preguntó Tetsu cogiendo el helado que le daba Aomine.

\- Sí, pero mantente a la vista, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Tetsu se marchó corriendo con "Tetsuya dos" y es que, sabía mejor que nadie pese a ser un niño, que esos dos necesitaban un rato a solas para empezar a congeniar. Él se ocuparía de que se encontrasen más de una vez. Él les uniría costase lo que costase.

\- Las chicas siempre llegan tarde – sonrió Aomine hacia Kagami pero éste sonrió con cierto toque de ironía en su mirada.

\- En mi caso es un chico.

\- Oh, vaya. Lo siento. No lo sabía.

\- Llevo… cinco años con él y aunque lo adoro, hay cosas suyas que me sacan de los nervios. Es la segunda vez esta semana que anula los planes en mi día libre. Sólo quería pasar un rato con él pero…

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó Aomine y Kagami se movió un poco para dejarle sitio, ruborizándose más al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se lo había propuesto él.

\- Lo siento. Claro, siéntate.

\- No sé mucho sobre relaciones – sonrió Aomine – pero… deberías contarle cómo te sientes. En eso consiste una relación, ¿no? En poder confiar el uno en el otro. Seguro que si lo sabe, intentará poner remedio, porque te quiere, espero – sonrió Aomine.

\- Dios… que fácil es hablar contigo – sonrió Kagami al darse cuenta de cómo había subestimado a ese chico.

\- Soy un S.A.T, tiene que serlo – comentó Aomine sonriendo – nos llaman para negociar vidas, tenemos que ser convincentes para conseguir sacar a todos vivos sin disparar.

\- Nunca me había planteado cómo era vuestro trabajo. Creía que entrabais, disparabais y salíais.

\- Para nada – sonrió Aomine – negociamos primero o lo intentamos. Siempre tratamos de que haya el menor número de víctimas. Nos llaman cuando suena el primer disparo o alguien entra armado, somos… "la caballería" – dijo con la sonrisa – a los que llaman cuando todas las opciones se les han acabado. Si no podemos negociar, entonces entramos en acción. Lo hacemos en segundos, todos sabemos qué función tenemos, nuestro sargento es lo primero que nos programa nada más entrar, nos dice el puesto que ocupamos para cada día.

\- Funcionamos igual en eso – sonrió Kagami.

\- A veces… no queda más remedio que disparar para salvar al rehén. Es un trabajo difícil pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Disparar es nuestra última opción siempre. Generalmente es el francotirador quien lo hace, los de asalto son los encargados de tratar de neutralizar la amenaza reduciendo al enemigo pero manteniéndolo a salvo. Habla con tu novio – le volvió a aconsejar Aomine comiéndose su helado.

\- Lo haré.


	5. Convicción

Capítulo 5: Convicción

Kagami empezó a reírse sin poder parar. Había pensado tan mal sobre Aomine la primera vez que le vio. Ese chico que entraba por el hospital con un imponente chaleco antibalas, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera siempre enfadado y con una mirada penetrante que causaba miedo. Le había malinterpretado por completo, porque ahora al hablar con él, se daba cuenta de que tenía un corazón de oro, que su sonrisa era la más hermosa que jamás había visto y la más sincera. Ese chico tenía un atractivo natural oculto bajo una capa de seriedad que alejaba a la gente de él.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Kagami? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo.

\- Es que… ¡_Dios_! Conseguiste hacer hablar a Tetsu en tres segundos – sonrió Kagami incrédulo – yo pensando que eras de esa clase de persona que entraba en un lugar disparando, incapaz de dialogar, creí que jamás podrías tratar con un niño, no entendía por qué te traían a ti precisamente y ahora… me doy cuenta de que eras el mejor. Estás acostumbrado a conseguir que los delincuentes suelten el arma, te han enseñado precisamente a convencer a la gente. ¿Cómo pude dudar de que no podrías hacer hablar a un chiquillo de seis años cuando te ganas hasta la confianza de los delincuentes? Fui un estúpido.

\- No lo sabías – dijo Aomine con seriedad – no te culpes tanto, estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¿Acostumbrado? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Sí. Nosotros no somos como vosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? – dudó Kagami de lo que quería decir.

\- Los bomberos sois como… los héroes. Llegáis, salváis a la gente y todos os lo agradecen. Arriesgáis la vida entre las llamas pero nosotros… nadie nos ve, nadie sabe lo que realmente hacemos, sólo piensan que disparamos y ya está, que matamos a la gente.

\- Salváis vidas, de otra forma diferente a nosotros pero…

\- No trates de justificarlo – sonrió Aomine – tú mismo lo has dicho. La primera vez que me viste seguro que no pensaste en lo agradable que era a simple vista. Todo el mundo nos ve serios, arrogantes, los malos de la película – comentó Aomine – pero es algo que tenemos asimilado. Me hice policía por vocación aun sabiendo que pasaría esto.

\- Eres un gran chico, muy agradable, Aomine.

\- Es posible, pero nadie se queda el tiempo suficiente para conocerme – sonrió el moreno mirando lo que quedaba de su helado – nosotros no hacemos calendarios medio desnudos, ni las chicas babean por nosotros, no hacen cola para conocernos. Cuando le digo a una chica que soy policía, lo único que ve es lo malo de mi trabajo. Noches en vela preocupada por si me ha ocurrido algo, turnos, el busca sin parar de sonar, las cuatro horas obligadas de ejercicio que no puedo hacer con ella, el sueldo que tampoco es una maravilla – sonrió Aomine – aceptémoslo, no es vida para una mujer.

\- Si no se toman el tiempo para conocerte, es que no te merecen – le dijo Kagami tratando de animarle.

\- Nadie quiere conocerme.

\- Yo aún no me he ido – le sonrió comiéndose el helado – y Tetsu tampoco. El perro también parece adorarte. No te lo niego, es cierto que me parecías demasiado serio, que creí que no serías bueno para Tetsu pero… ahora creo que eres demasiado bueno para él. Eres divertido, tienes una sonrisa pegadiza y quieres a ese chico, eso es lo importante. Sigo sin entender cómo narices eres tan rápido convenciendo a la gente – sonrió Kagami acabándose el helado - ¿Eres tan rápido como con Tetsu en tu trabajo?

\- No – sonrió Aomine – Tetsu tiene la ventaja de ser un ser inocente aún, se le puede comprar con una pelota.

Los dos empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Por una extraña razón, Kagami se sentía tan cómodo y a gusto al lado de ese chico. Todo él emanaba tranquilidad y seguridad, era increíble y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, al darse cuenta de que el sol que ahora empezaba a ponerse, reflejaba aquel color rojizo en ese cabello azulado haciéndolo brillar con más intensidad, ensombreciendo los rasgos varoniles de ese chico y consiguiendo sacar una belleza extraña pero demasiado atrayente. Se daba cuenta de que ese chico era muy atractivo y las chicas que no se habían dignado a darle la oportunidad de conocerle, no sabían lo que se habían perdido con él.

\- Hace unos días, tuvimos un aviso, un intento de suicidio – comenzó Aomine a contar dejando asombrado a Kagami que miraba cómo los dedos del chico se movían en torno a la galleta del cucurucho – tardé veinte minutos o un poco más en conseguir que confiase en mí y se quitase esa idea de la cabeza.

\- Yo no podría hacer algo así.

\- Te sientes bien cuando salvas a alguien, pero a veces… no podemos salvarles, en la mayoría de los casos no podemos. Esos momentos son duros.

Los dos fijaron sus ojos durante unos segundos en ese chico sonriente que jugaba y corría junto al perro. Se le veía tan feliz ahora lejos del hospital, del orfanato y de todo el mundo que él conocía. Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que estaba con la persona indicada pese a que él también había deseado su custodia.

\- Oye, Aomine… ¿Te importaría si me llevase a Tetsu ahora? – preguntó Kagami con seriedad – sé que quedamos que me lo traerías a las siete pero… - miró el reloj mirando que eran las seis – me gustaría poder llevarle a comprarse algo de ropa, no sé… pasar un rato con él.

Aomine se sorprendió de aquella extraña petición. Era raro que le pidiese algo así tan pronto, más cuando ni siquiera él había disfrutado aún al completo de un día entero con Tetsu, pero al mirar sus ojos, se dio cuenta de lo más importante, lo que solía ver en los hombres que trataban de suicidarse cuando estaba en el trabajo, veía tristeza. Estaba claro que Kagami no tenía tanta como para llegar a un extremo como lo eran los casos de su trabajo, pero la sensación era la misma. Estaba triste porque su novio había cancelado aquella cita.

\- Está bien – le dijo al final Aomine sonriendo – si Tetsu acepta, por mí no hay problema.

Aquella frase pareció animar el nublado día que llevaba ese pelirrojo. Sonrió de tal forma, que consiguió alegrar el corazón del moreno. Aomine llamó a Tetsu para que viniera. Lo hizo enseguida y se alegró todavía más cuando le comentó de irse de compras con Kagami.

\- ¿Y "Dos" puede venir? – preguntó Tetsu con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- Bueno… no había pensado en ello, déjame que haga una llamada para consultarlo.

Kagami llamó de nuevo al despacho de su novio. No estaba del todo seguro si le convencería la idea de que un perro entrase en su lujoso apartamento. Había tardado dos semanas en convencer a su novio para pedir la custodia de Tetsu y gracias a tratar de convencerle, había perdido la oportunidad de tenerla. Ahora sólo un pacto con el propio Aomine le permitía disfrutar de la presencia de ese chico, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se podría poner con lo del perro.

Al llamar a su oficina, contestó la secretaria, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Kagami. Ni siquiera su novio le atendía ya la llamada y eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba ocupado.

\- Disculpa, Yuna, ¿Está mi novio por el despacho?.

\- Lo siento, Kagami, pero está en una importante reunión con un cliente y me ha dicho que no le pase llamadas.

\- Ya… lo habitual en él.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando termine?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, puedo esperar a que llegue a casa y se encuentre con la sorpresa – dijo sonriendo pese a estar enfadado.

Al colgar el teléfono, miró los ojos de intriga y medio llorosos de un adorable Tetsu que casi le suplicaba que se llevasen al perro con ellos. ¿Cómo iba a negarse a esos ojillos? No podía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo que ese día tendría problemas con Himuro, pero por alguna razón, le dio igual. Estaba cansado de ir siempre tras él. Le había pedido hacía un par de años formar una familia pero Himuro se salió con la suya dándole largas. Luego fue la casa, Kagami vivía muy bien en el barrio Shibuya, pero Himuro quería ir al barrio para ricos gracias a su alto sueldo y a que sus oficinas estaban más cerca. Al final, Himuro siempre se salía con la suya.

\- ¿Se va a venir? – susurró Tetsu con cara triste y voz aún más apesadumbrada.

\- Sí – dijo Kagami – se viene con nosotros.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes meterte en problemas con tu pareja? – preguntó Aomine preocupado.

\- Estoy seguro. Otro día que coja el teléfono si tiene algo que objetar – sonrió Kagami.

Aomine sonrió, no pudo evitarlo al ver el carácter que tenía ese chico. Aun así… no dijo nada. Cogió la pequeña chaqueta abrigando con ella a Tetsu. Antes de dejarle irse con Kagami, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le sonrió despidiéndose de él hasta el día siguiente.

Tetsu dejó que Kagami cogiera su manita y le siguió, pese a que giró el rostro mirando a Aomine despidiéndose de él con la mano. No entendía mucho, creía que irían todos juntos de compras, no que él se iría solo con Kagami. Un puchero salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de que había sido engañado, pero no se saldrían con la suya, para la próxima vez tendría más ojo que ellos y acabaría consiguiendo que fueran juntos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tetsu? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Creí que Aomine vendría con nosotros de compras.

\- Aomine tiene que trabajar esta noche.

Desde luego le había salido muy mal la jugada, aunque al menos, había conseguido que esos dos hablasen y se entendieran un poco mejor. Algo era algo. Acompañó a Kagami a las tiendas y éste le compró un par de pijamas y algo de ropa para cuando se quedase en su casa. Nunca antes nadie le había llevado de compras, así que lo disfrutó pese a sentirse un poco mal al ver que Kagami se gastaba dinero en él precisamente. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver cómo Kagami miraba absorto unas bufandas y cómo, tras varios segundos de indecisión, tomaba una en su mano y le pedía a la chica que la envolviera para regalo.

No fue hasta casi las nueve, cuando pasaron por un restaurante chino a comprar comida y subieron a la casa de Kagami. Tetsu abrió los ojos al verlo, era mucho más grande que la de Aomine, en pleno centro de Tokio, con grandes cristaleras que daban visión de los rascacielos, sin embargo… todo estaba demasiado silencioso y ordenado. Por un momento, dudó hasta de si entrar en aquella casa era lo adecuado. No quería romper nada de lo que había allí, todo parecía muy costoso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Es que… ¿Y si rompo algo sin querer? – preguntó asustado.

\- Lo recogeremos y ya está.

\- Por fin has llegado, Kagami – escucharon ambos la voz de Himuro, claro que para Tetsu fue toda una sorpresa y nada grata, no esperaba que Kagami tuviera pareja.

El perro se lanzó corriendo a saludar a Himuro, quien salía por uno de los pasillos asustándose al ver cómo uno de sus jarrones se caía de la estantería tras el coletazo que daba "Dos". Por suerte, le dio tiempo a cogerlo antes de que cayese, aunque la mirada que le lanzó a su novio, Tetsu la entendía muy bien, tenía problemas.

\- Vaya… un perro en mi casa – susurró Himuro resignado.

\- Nuestra casa – aclaró Kagami.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento? Ahora venimos, Tetsu – sonrió Himuro tratando de reconfortar al menor, pero él ya había visto esa mirada otras veces, en otras familias y no significaba nada bueno.

\- Tetsuya – exclamó el chico con tono inexpresivo sorprendiendo a Himuro – mi nombre es Tetsuya – le remarcó intentando crear un espacio que Himuro no podría cruzar.


	6. La casa de Taiga

Capítulo 6: La casa de Taiga.

Incluso para un niño de seis años, era visible aquel tenso ambiente. Algunas veces ya había pensado que él podía ser el problema en las familias que visitaba. Podía quedarse unos meses y todos parecían contentos, pero siempre llegaba un día en que le hacían recoger sus cosas, hacer las maletas y regresar al orfanato. ¿Por qué cambiaban las familias de opinión respecto a él? Quizá por eso ya no había deshecho la maleta en la casa de Aomine, temía que él también lo echase como hacían los demás. Ahora mismo en la casa de Taiga, veía exactamente lo mismo que en el resto de familias en las que había estado. Los rumores, las conversaciones en privado, los secretos… eso sólo significaba una cosa, que no era bien recibido.

\- Siéntate, Tetsu, será sólo un momento – comentó Taiga indicándole el sofá.

Kagami acompañó a Himuro hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta corredera de cristal tratando de evitar que se escuchase mucho, aun así, Tetsu podía oír algunas palabras. El pequeño miró el sofá y luego a "Tetsuya dos" y decidió que prefería no sentarse en el sofá por miedo a que también le riñeran a él por hacer algo incorrecto o estropear algo de la casa. Se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que el perro fuera hasta él y se sentase a su lado lamiéndole la mejilla.

\- ¿Un perro, Kagami? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un perro a mi casa?

\- Oh, discúlpame, creí que era nuestra casa. Lamento la confusión.

\- Kagami – trató de arreglar Himuro bajando el tono de voz – sí, vale… lo siento, es nuestra casa, pero debiste consultarlo.

\- Lo intenté, pero tu secretaria tenía órdenes tuyas de no pasarte llamadas.

\- Estaba en una reunión importante.

\- ¿Más importante que yo y los asuntos de familia?

\- No es un asunto de familia – aclaró Himuro – no es nuestra familia, Kagami, fíjate bien, ese chico tiene un tutor legal y no eres tú ni yo, es ese tal Aomine.

\- Pero está bajo mi cuidado y responsabilidad en los turnos, por lo que me gustaría que tuviera una estancia agradable mientras esté por aquí. Vamos… tú mismo me apoyaste en la decisión.

\- Sí – comentó Himuro – pero esperaba que me dieran algo más de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea.

\- ¿La idea? ¿Por qué no quieres tener un hijo? Dios… sabes que llevo años detrás de ti intentando que tengamos un hijo y siempre te niegas.

\- Porque estamos bien así, además, van a hacerme socio del bufete en breve, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

\- Siempre pones el trabajo por delante.

\- Te dije que podíamos tener la familia una vez fuera socio.

\- Himuro…tú siempre tendrás algo más que alcanzar en tu trabajo y retrasar la familia. Vamos… es ahora o nunca.

\- Sabes que mi trabajo requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, me gusta llegar a casa y descansar, tener tranquilidad, esa clase de tranquilidad que no da un niño.

\- Sólo necesito que hagas un pequeño esfuerzo.

\- Lo intentaré. Pero haz el favor de avisarme cuando vayas a traer a un perro a la casa. No esperaba encontrarme con uno.

\- Es de Aomine y a Tetsu le encanta estar con el perro. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que dejase al perro en la casa de Aomine y Tetsu aquí en la nuestra solo? Pensé que quizá con el perro se sentiría más cómodo. Somos unos desconocidos para él, el perro podría ser una vía de relación con él, conseguir incorporar algo conocido en su vida en una casa donde para él es todo desconocido.

Kagami sonrió al ver cómo el enfado de su novio bajaba paulatinamente y abrió sus brazos para indicarle que se acercase a él. Himuro lo observó con ciertos toques de duda en su mirada, pero al final, acabó acercándose dejándose abrazar y reconfortar por su novio. En aquel momento, los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar la puerta de la calle, eso ya no era tan normal.

\- Tetsu – exclamaron los dos a la vez soltando el abrazo y saliendo corriendo para ver que, efectivamente, Tetsu no estaba en el salón y tampoco el perro.

\- Voy a buscarle – dijo Himuro al final.

\- Vamos los dos.

Himuro abrió la puerta principal y dejó pasar a un Kagami que fijó sus ojos en el pequeño niño que caminaba con la mochila a hombros y con el perro a su lado llegando al final del pasillo. Sonrió, ese chico tenía su temperamento.

\- Tetsu, ¿adónde vas? – preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa.

\- A casa de Dai-chan – dijo con su típica seriedad mirando al pelirrojo que se acercaba a él por el pasillo.

\- Ven un segundo, pequeño, habla conmigo.

Tetsu se apartó del botón del ascensor y miró a Kagami esperando a que él empezase a hablar. Aquello sorprendió a Kagami, quien pensaba que el chico tendría algo que decir, pero no, parecía muy convencido con las decisiones que tomaba.

\- Verás… Aomine está trabajando en este momento.

\- Le esperaré en el portal – dijo sin más sorprendiendo a Kagami.

\- Tetsu… - se arrodilló frente a él para tenerle a la altura – verás… no es bueno que un niño como tú esté sólo en la calle a estas horas. Entra conmigo a casa y te prometo que mañana avisaremos a Aomine para que venga a por ti.

\- No quiero entrar, no me queréis en la casa.

Kagami se vio un poco pillado con aquello. No esperaba que Tetsu fuera tan directo y dijera las cosas tan claras. Nunca en su vida se había cruzado con un niño como él, pero seguramente sería por las experiencias que habría vivido en el orfanato. Le había tocado espabilar y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Himuro al ver aquello, se acercó hacia ellos y se agachó un poco para mirar a Tetsu.

\- No es eso, Tetsuya – le remarcó el nombre correctamente tal y como Tetsu se lo había pedido con anterioridad – claro que te queremos en la casa. Disculpa mis arrebatos, pero no esperaba tener un perro, me ha pillado por sorpresa.

\- Estabais discutiendo – dijo Tetsu – y lo hacíais por mi culpa.

\- Oh, no, no discutíamos – comentó Himuro – pero a veces los adultos hablamos de cosas. Me había pillado por sorpresa que Kagami trajera un perro, quería hablarlo con él, nada más.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tetsu ahora haciendo honor a su edad y las típicas preguntas de los niños.

\- Pues porque… - empezó Himuro.

\- Porque tenía que haberle avisado de que traería un perro a la casa – arregló Kagami – y se me olvidó hacerlo. Se ha asustado, nada más. Ahora ya está todo arreglado. Vamos, ven con nosotros a casa, nos lo pasaremos bien.

Tetsu miró a los dos, primero a Kagami con esa sonrisa y esos ojos sinceros de total preocupación y luego a Himuro, que intentaba arreglar el error con él.

\- ¿Te gusta el arroz al curry? – preguntó Himuro – Kagami hace el mejor de toda la ciudad – le sonrió.

\- Me gustan los batidos de vainilla – explicó pero luego sonrió – y también el arroz al curry.

\- Genial, vamos, intentaremos convencerle para que nos lo prepare ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó Himuro – Mañana por la mañana, antes de irme a trabajar… puedo pasar por la tienda de abajo que hacen unos buenos batidos. Te subiré uno de vainilla.

\- Vale – sonrió al final Tetsu acompañando a los mayores de vuelta al interior del apartamento.

Una vez en el interior, Himuro sacó un par de juegos para entretener a Tetsu mientras Kagami cocinaba y les sonreía al observarles. Para Kagami, aquello era todo un sueño hecho realidad, hacía años que deseaba formar una familia y ahora tenía la oportunidad, pero pese a ver esa escena, algo le extrañaba en Himuro, quizá el gran esfuerzo que le suponía tratar de distraer a un niño cuando a Aomine le resultaba tan natural. Ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba en Aomine en aquel momento, quizá porque aquella única conversación con él había sido reconfortante. Había seguido su consejo, le había hecho caso y puede que sí, que las cosas no se arreglasen de la noche a la mañana, Himuro no conseguiría encontrar en una sola noche ese sentimiento paternalista que Kagami tanto buscaba y deseaba en él, pero Aomine tenía razón, allí estaba Himuro tratando de hacerle feliz porque se lo había pedido. Era la primera vez que se tomaban unos segundos para hablar de algo importante, de un futuro del que nunca hablaban, tan sólo el presente les había importado.

Aun así, era un comienzo. Ver a Himuro sonreír mientras jugaba con Tetsu le hacía feliz. Quizá con el tiempo Himuro pudiera comprender esa necesidad de Kagami por ser padre, por formar una familia. Una vez lista la cena, Kagami le dijo a Tetsu que se marchase a lavarse las manos antes de sentarse, mientras, Himuro y Kagami terminaron de recoger las fichas del juego.

Kagami depositó un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla de Himuro mientras dejaba una copa de vino a su lado encima de la mesa. Himuro sonrió subiendo su mano por la nuca del pelirrojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cariñosos. El sexo últimamente era algo rutinario, una forma de eliminar estrés, pero no algo que ambos deseasen al mismo tiempo y disfrutasen.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Himuro mirando la copa, sorprendido por lo cariñoso y atento que estaba Kagami con él.

\- Por intentarlo por mí. Sé que es algo nuevo, que tener un niño por aquí te altera, pero me ha hecho muy feliz verte intentarlo. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

\- Supongo… que podrías agradecérmelo mejor mañana – susurró Himuro dándole un beso en los labios antes de que Tetsu saliese – mañana – le volvió a repetir.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dejar hoy todo el día así?

\- Es lo malo de tener niños en casa – le susurró Himuro con una amplia sonrisa – a cenar.

Kagami observó cómo Himuro se levantaba para ir a la mesa en cuanto Tetsu salía del baño para ir hacia la mesa. El chico sonreía y movía sus pies colgando en la silla. Parecía tener hambre, porque se comió todo lo que preparó Kagami.

\- ¿Te gusta, Tetsu? – preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa a su lado.

\- Sí, es mejor que la comida de Dai – susurró comiendo aún feliz.

\- ¿Es que no cocina bien?

\- Comimos fuera, suele pedir comida a domicilio.

\- Típico de los polis – aclaró Himuro observando cómo Kagami le insistía con la cabeza en que no dijera nada inadecuado.

\- Seguro que estaba muy liado.

\- Creo que sí, no sé – dijo Tetsu mientras seguía comiendo – sus amigos estuvieron en casa y trajeron muchas cosas.

\- ¿Muchas cosas? – preguntó Kagami extrañado. Himuro le observó y encogió los hombros ante la duda.

\- Cosas de gimnasia, creo.

\- Oye, Tetsu… ¿Te apetece que mañana vayamos a la tienda de animales y le compremos una cama para "Tetsuya dos"? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Podríais aprovechar cuando yo esté en la oficina y luego por la tarde, haríamos algo – comentó Himuro pero los dos se paralizaron.

\- Himuro… mañana por la tarde le toca con Aomine. Sólo estará aquí esta noche y mañana.

\- Oh… vaya metedura de pata – se quejó Himuro – supongo que tendré que acompañaros en otro momento entonces.

\- ¿No puedes tomarte un día libre?

\- Mañana no y no con este poco tiempo para avisar. Tengo un juicio importante mañana. Lo lamento.

Al terminar la cena, Kagami fue quien se ocupó de meter en la cama a Tetsu y contarle un cuento hasta que se quedó dormido. No pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de los dos la ausencia y el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer Himuro por compartir a Kagami en esos momentos. Veía los ojos de Himuro cuando Kagami le prestaba atención a él y no terminaba de gustarle, pero sin embargo, tampoco parecía un mal chico. Para Tetsu todo era extraño. No era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación pese a que no podía identificarla del todo, esa mezcla de saber que sólo eres importante para alguien cuando realmente… eres importante para la persona con la que estás. Eso es lo que sentía un poco con Himuro, pensaba que era amable, simpático, pero también sentía que no le apreciaba a él, sino lo que él podía hacer para facilitarle tener contento a Kagami.


	7. Pequeños detalles

Capítulo 7: Pequeños detalles

Kagami leía aquel cuento por quinta vez, ése que el pequeño Tetsu había traído en su pequeña mochila, pero el niño no parecía querer dormirse. Se agarraba con fuerza al brazo del pelirrojo, apoyando su rostro en él y mantenía el silencio atento a la voz del mayor.

En la séptima vez que leía el libro, Kagami observó finalmente cómo Tetsu había cerrado los ojos rendido por el cansancio de aquel día. Todo era extraño en su vida ahora mismo. Desde que el orfanato se incendió, Tetsu había pasado por las manos de los servicios sociales, por Aomine y ahora por la casa de Kagami. Era todo un jaleo y ese pequeño debía estar muy cansado de tanto movimiento.

Himuro estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena. Reconocía que Kagami sería un gran padre, pero lamentablemente, él seguía sin verse como padre, todavía no. Siempre se había marcado metas en la vida, sus estudios, la casa, el trabajo… la familia venía bastante después de haber obtenido sus metas y aún no había logrado ser socio en el bufete. Ese sentimiento paternalista que Kagami ya tenía, no le había alcanzado aún pese a que la escena le conmovía.

\- Deberías dejarle descansar, está agotado – susurró Himuro hacia Kagami.

\- Sí.

Terminó de colocarle mejor en la cama y lo arropó antes de dejar el libro en la mesilla. Apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara a su lado y salió del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido. Cinco minutos fue lo que le costó ponerse su pijama y acostarse al lado de Himuro. Por una parte, Kagami deseaba estar con su chico, ese sentimiento familiar le había hecho estar más sensible, pero Himuro no estaba por la labor, él seguía leyendo ese documento que tenía que defender al día siguiente ante el tribunal.

\- Kagami… déjalo ya, no puedo concentrarme – sonrió Himuro intentando apartar aquellos sensuales labios de su cuello.

\- Venga, te lo sabes de memoria. Lo harás genial y yo puedo relajarte. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó pasando su mano por la cintura del moreno mientras le acariciaba intentando apartar la camisa del pijama.

\- Me parece que te estás olvidando que tenemos un niño en la habitación de al lado.

\- Pero duerme con un angelito.

Himuro accedió finalmente a darle un beso, tan sólo uno y luego lo alejaría para seguir con su trabajo. Era un caso muy importante y tenía que salir perfecto. El puesto de socio del bufete pronto sería suyo, estaría fijo en la empresa y entonces, podría relajarse, pero no podía permitirse distracciones hasta entonces. Himuro cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso, beso que sabía que debía romper en algún momento pero que era incapaz. Amaba a Kagami y era difícil decirle que no pese a la cantidad de trabajo, pero cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, ambos se separaron al instante recolocándose lo mejor que pudieron antes de fijar sus ojos en aquel chico y su perro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Tetsu? – preguntó un alterado Kagami - ¿No puedes dormir?

Tetsu movió la cabeza negativamente. El resoplido de ambos adultos no se hizo esperar, pero para sorpresa de Himuro, Kagami sonrió moviendo la mano y golpeando la colcha en medio de ambos indicándole a Tetsu que subiera con ellos.

\- Cielo, no creo que sea buena… - Himuro no pudo acabar la frase cuando Tetsu ya se había subido y se había colocado en medio de ambos agarrándose con fuerza a Kagami.

Otro resoplido sonó, esta vez de Himuro que no podía creerse todo aquello. Suspiró y trató de relajarse, pensó que sólo era una noche y que el chiquillo había pasado por muchas casas, así que era normal que quisiera estar con alguien conocido, debía tener un poco de paciencia, pero cuando vio que el perro cogía carrerilla también para subir, se apresuró a lanzarse hacia él para impedírselo.

\- No, no, no, ni se te ocurra. En la colcha nueva no – gritó pero el perro ya estaba encima de la colcha y se había tumbado dispuesto a dormir en los pies de ambos –oh, venga ya – dijo resignado y ofuscado.

No hubo mucho que hacer. Aquella noche, Kagami, Tetsu y el perro durmieron a las mil maravillas como toda una familia feliz, pero Himuro acabó marchándose a media noche a dormir a la habitación que le habían ofrecido a Tetsu.

Por la mañana cuando Kagami despertó, lo único que encontró fue una nota al otro lado de la almohada. Estaba claro que su novio se había marchado a trabajar. Decidió levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido y preparó el desayuno para Tetsu, el perro y para él. No pudo evitar reír al ver a Tetsu con el cabello revuelto, casi daba miedo cuando despertaba, pero se lo recolocó con la mano como pudo y le sentó en la mesa a desayunar. No fue hasta casi las dos de la tarde, cuando Aomine pasó a recogerles.

Aomine estaba terminando de cambiarse en el vestuario, cuando en las noticias salió la ruta en bicicleta que tenían previsto para ese fin de semana en la ciudad. Muchas familias asistirían a la celebración. Akashi observó durante un segundo a Aomine, demasiado atento a unas celebraciones a los que ellos solían ir por el mero hecho de competir contra toda aquella gente y llegar los primeros.

\- ¿Vas a ir este año, Dai? – preguntó Akashi con cierta sonrisa.

\- Claro que va a ir – dijo Kise – este año le ganaré.

\- La verdad… es que sí me gustaría ir, pero lo siento, no voy a competir, iría con Tetsu. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ir conociéndonos. Cogería una mochila con bocadillos, unos refrescos y podríamos ir junto al resto de los participantes a paso tranquilo y comer en algún parque cuando acabásemos.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Kise frustrado - ¿Día familiar en vez de competir contra nosotros? Qué aburrido te estás volviendo Dai.

Aomine sonrió. Kise había sido su mejor amigo desde hacía años, el chico que siempre trataba de competir contra él por cualquier cosa, de vencerle en todo pero a la vez… siempre se preocupaba por él. No podía tener un mejor amigo, Kise era su mayor apoyo y el que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa cuando lo necesitaba. Era un bromista y le gustaba siempre molestar a Aomine.

\- ¿Tenéis una bicicleta que os sobre? – preguntó Aomine.

\- ¿Para ti? – preguntó Kise.

\- No, para Tetsu.

\- Aquí nadie tenemos niños pequeños – dijo Kise con una sonrisa.

\- Eso lo dirás tú – le sonrió Aomine y Kise se sonrojó al instante pillando la indirecta – con todas las chicas con las que sales… no me extrañaría que tuvieras algún hijo por ahí.

\- No bromees con esas cosas – se sonrojó aún más Kise.

\- Hablo en serio. ¿Tendrías una bicicleta para un niño de seis años?

\- Pregunta en el equipo uno, hay un par de agentes que tienen niños pequeños, seguramente tendrán alguna bici que puedan dejarte – le respondió Akashi.

Por suerte para Aomine, sí tenían una bicicleta de sobra. El hijo de uno de los del equipo uno había crecido y le habían comprado otra bicicleta acorde a su altura, así que cuando salieron del trabajo, Aomine pasó por su casa un momento a recoger la antigua bicicleta, ahora sólo esperaba tener tiempo para enseñar a montar a Tetsu si es que no sabía montar.

Durmió toda la mañana pero colocó el despertador a la una para poder arreglarse e ir a recoger a Tetsu, puesto que había quedado con sus compañeros a comer a las dos y media en un local del parque. Para cuando llegó a la casa de Kagami, ambos estaban jugando a un juego de mesa de seguir pistas, pero Tetsu lo dejó todo a un lado en cuanto le vio aparecer por la puerta, saliendo corriendo y lanzándose a abrazarle.

\- Ey, ¿cómo te lo has pasado con Kagami? – le preguntó con una gran sonrisa - ¿Le has dado una buena paliza a los juegos?

\- Sí, Kagami es muy malo siguiendo las pistas – dijo Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Bueno… es que es bombero, no policía.

\- Oye – se quejó Kagami de ambos con una sonrisa.

\- Ve a recoger tus cosas que nos vamos. He quedado con los amigos a comer.

\- ¿Con Kise y Akashi? – preguntó Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Sí y con el resto del equipo a los que te presentaré.

En cuanto Tetsu salió por el pasillo a buscar sus cosas, Aomine se incorporó colocándose a la altura de Kagami y sonrojándose levemente.

\- Gracias por cuidarle. Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas.

\- Descuida, es un encanto de niño.

\- ¿Y con tu pareja todo bien? ¿Hablaste con él?

\- Sí, pude hablar con él y bueno… al menos hablamos que ya es algo. Tenías razón, entendió mi versión.

\- Me alegro – sonrió Aomine.

\- De hecho… quería agradecerte el consejo que me diste y te compré algo cuando fui con Tetsu.

\- Oh, no hacía falta.

\- Es una chorrada, en serio – sonrió Kagami buscando entre sus cosas hasta encontrar la bufanda azul marina que había comprado – el invierno vendrá pronto, así que… espero que la utilices.

\- Por supuesto, muchas gracias. Yo… me quedaría más rato a hablar contigo pero… mi equipo me estará esperando.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Otro día tomamos un café o algo.

\- Claro.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, con una elegante y sugerente sonrisa en sus rostros, una tímida sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el pequeño Tetsu. Para él, era obvia la atracción que unía a ambos, pero esos dos estaban ciegos. Cansado de verles allí paralizados como dos tontos mirándose, decidió ponerse manos a la obra y pasó detrás de Aomine empujando a éste hacia Kagami. Aomine perdió el equilibrio al instante en cuanto Tetsu dobló la parte de atrás de sus rodillas pero, por suerte, Kagami lo cogió a tiempo acercándole contra su pecho. El moreno sólo era unos centímetros más alto que Kagami pero apenas notaban la diferencia, ninguno podía perder el contacto visual ni se había percatado de la nula distancia que les separaba, hasta que la alarma del reloj de Aomine sonó rompiendo aquel momento.

\- Yo… lo siento, tenemos que irnos.

\- Ya, claro – dijo Kagami sin soltarle por alguna extraña razón.

\- Eh… ¿Kagami? – sonrió Aomine – Necesito que me sueltes para poder irme, a menos que quieras venirte – le aclaró pero Kagami con un gran sonrojo y una tonta sonrisa, le soltó al instante.

\- Lo siento.

Aomine se incorporó en cuanto Kagami le soltó y le tendió la mano a Tetsu para marcharse. A Kagami le costó poco cerrar la puerta en cuanto salieron de su apartamento, con ese sonrojo era mejor perderles de vista cuanto antes por si acaso podían malpensar cosas que no eran. Aun así, reconocía que Aomine tenía un "algo" especial, era inteligente, atractivo, quizá muy serio en la primera impresión pero cuando se le conocía… era tierno y dulce, un chico muy agradable y sobre todo… era muy familiar, algo que añoraba en su actual pareja pese a amarle como lo hacía.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien entonces con Kagami? – preguntó Aomine en el ascensor.

\- Sí, aunque él y su pareja discutieron.

\- ¿Cómo que discutieron?

\- Sí, por mi culpa. Creo que Himuro no me quiere en esa casa.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo extraño?

\- No. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero parece que le cuesta aceptarme. Creo que no le gustamos mucho ni "Tetsuya dos" ni yo.

Aomine y Tetsu salían ya del apartamento. Aprovecharon el rato de paseo hasta el parque para que Tetsu le contase exactamente todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa y Aomine sonrió incrédulo, ya sabía lo que ocurría y desde luego no era culpa de ninguno de ellos. Al llegar al bar y ver que nadie había llegado aún, Aomine sentó a Tetsu frente a él.

\- Ven, voy a tratar de explicarte lo que ocurre, ¿vale?

\- ¿Es que he hecho algo malo? – preguntó Tetsu sonrojado y con un leve puchero.

\- ¡Dios! ¡NO! – sonrió Aomine – verás… la vida de los adultos a veces es complicada o más bien nosotros nos la complicamos. Kagami y… ¿Era Himuro?

\- Sí – afirmó Tetsu.

\- Pues Kagami y Himuro no estaban discutiendo por ti ni por el perro, es algo más complejo que eso. En la vida, todos tenemos nuestros sueños y deseos, Kagami tiene el suyo y Himuro otro diferente, ha sido sólo un cambio de opiniones.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Tetsu.

\- Verás… a Kagami se le ha levantado un afán por formar una familia, es muy cariñoso y sensible, te ha visto como a un hijo, te adora, pero Himuro no está preparado para tener una familia pero ama a Kagami, así que lo intenta. No es fácil cambiar tus prioridades. Himuro desea ser el mejor en su trabajo y créeme que lo entiendo, yo era como él.

\- ¿Y por qué ya no eres como él?

\- Porque… sucedió algo en mi vida que me hizo darme cuenta de que no quería estar toda mi vida solo, me llegó el día en que pensé en que me gustaría tener una familia y mi prioridad cambió.

\- ¿Entonces Kagami y Himuro no tienen la misma prioridad?

\- No, no tienen la misma, pero eso no significa nada, sólo que Kagami tendrá que ser paciente y Himuro tendrá que adaptarse a las necesidades de su pareja. ¿Le tendrás un poco de paciencia a Himuro?

Tetsu pareció pensar aquello. Reconocía que Aomine era bueno, no había quién le discutiese las cosas y pese a que deseaba decirle y gritarle que prefería verle a él con Kagami, no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse, entendía que Kagami quisiera a Himuro, pero él estaba empeñado en conseguir cambiar eso. Quizá no hoy… ni mañana… pero un día lo conseguiría.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero? Himuro lo está intentando, ¿no? Trató de jugar contigo y de acercarse a ti, ¿o me equivoco? Quizá no sabe cómo hacerlo. ¿Le ayudamos un poco y le tenemos paciencia?

\- Está bien – dijo resignado Tetsu.


	8. Mi mejor amigo

Capítulo 8: Mi mejor amigo.

A Tetsu no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse porque en el fondo sabía…. que Aomine tenía parte de razón. Himuro lo había intentado, apenas lo conseguía, pero al menos era educado y honesto. De todas formas, pese a entender ese amor de Kagami por su novio y las palabras de Aomine, para Tetsu no dejaba de estar clara esa atracción que sentían ambos cuando estaban cerca, lo parecidos que eran en sus gustos e intereses y no entendía cómo dos personas tan compatibles no podían estar juntas.

Estaban esperando en la mesa a que los demás vinieran, cuando una chica se acercó hasta ellos comentando lo adorable que parecía Tetsu. Al principio el pequeño sonrió creyendo que iba por él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo, aquella mujer trataba de ligar con Aomine al pensar que era un padre soltero. El muy tonto de Daiki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer, pero Tetsu hizo un puchero enfadado. No estaba tratando de separar a Kagami de su pareja para que ahora Daiki se pusiera a buscar pareja, ya tenía suficiente con que uno la tuviera.

Una cosa le quedó muy clara al pequeño Tetsu, Aomine no estaba nada acostumbrado a que le ocurrieran esas cosas. Se había sonrojado y seguramente sería porque todo el mundo creía que él era un chico serio, arrogante y que daba miedo, nadie se había acercado a conocerle, pero ahora que le veían con un niño, la visión de la gente sobre él cambiaba, le veían atractivo, dulce, responsable y sobre todo… sin anillo en su dedo. Se dio cuenta de que él era precisamente el problema de haber convertido al invisible Aomine, en un chico cotizado por las mujeres. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho intentando pensar en algo para alejar a las chicas de Aomine sin que él se diera cuenta y entonces… apareció su solución. Kise apareció en su rango de visión, venía caminando con su sonrisa y en los ojos de Tetsu, brilló la maldad.

Kise era el mejor amigo de Aomine, lo sabía, les había visto tratarse y con el incentivo suficiente, quizá podía hacerles pasar por pareja sin que ni siquiera ellos dos se dieran cuenta. Todo tenía que estar perfectamente calculado, porque a Kise le encantaban las mujeres, debía tener mucho cuidado y hacer creer a todos, que realmente le gustaba Aomine aunque no fuera así.

\- Yo… tengo que ir un segundo al baño – comentó Aomine observando que Kise se acercaba, por lo que le hizo una señal para que vigilase a Tetsu pese a la distancia.

Kise sonrió al verle, alzó la mano saludando y afirmó con la cabeza para indicarle que le había entendido. Vigilaría a Tetsu mientras él se ausentaba un segundo. La mujer que había tomado hasta asiento al lado de Aomine metiéndose en medio de Tetsu, miró entonces al pequeño sonriendo.

\- ¿Intentas ligar con papá? – preguntó Tetsu de forma descarada al ver que Aomine ya no podía escucharle. La chica se tensó un segundo.

\- N-no – respondió la mujer algo cohibida.

\- Mejor, porque papá Kise es muy celoso – le dijo Tetsu indicando hacia un sonriente Kise que estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa.

El primero en llegar a la mesa fue Akashi, a quien Tetsu no había visto a su espalda hasta aquel momento, pero lejos de decir la verdad pese a haberle descubierto, sonrió y colocó sus manos en los hombros del pequeño. Apenas entabló conversación con aquella extraña mujer un par de segundos, más por preguntarle si podía ayudarle o si se le había perdido algo en aquella mesa. La mujer enseguida se vio cohibida y se levantó chocándose contra Aomine que volvía del baño.

\- Vaya, lo siento. Yo… tengo que irme.

\- De acuerdo, espero que le vaya bien con la encuesta – comentó Aomine pero la mujer le miró extrañado.

Akashi y Tetsu sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. La mujer se había acercado con el pretexto de que estaba haciendo una encuesta sobre algo y el pobre Daiki no tenía ni idea de las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer, algo que causaba gracia a ambos chicos, que le miraban incrédulo por su inocencia. La pobre mujer, nerviosa como iba, se chocó contra Kise consiguiendo ponerse aún más nerviosa, temiendo que ese chico fuera tan celoso como le había soltado el pequeño, por lo que se fue lo más rápido que pudo disculpándose con un asombrado Kise que no entendía cómo no había intentado ligar con él, todas las chicas lo hacían. La mujer aún se giró una vez más para comprobar que realmente Tetsu le había dicho la verdad y ahí estaba, ese chico rubio de amplia sonrisa pegándole una palmada en el trasero a Aomine. Aquello fue lo que la convenció definitivamente para marcharse, pese a que en la mesa, el ambiente era muy distinto.

\- KISE, deja de hacer esas cosas – le gritó Aomine.

\- Venga ya, Dai… siempre tan serio. Diviértete un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo haces a Akashi?

\- Porque es más serio y es mi capitán – dijo mirando hacia Akashi – quiero conservar mi trabajo, gracias. Por cierto… ¿Desde cuando eres tú el que ligas? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento y le miraba – ni siquiera ha esperado a que yo llegase, me la habría ligado.

\- Creo que huía de ti – dijo Akashi sabiendo la verdad de la mentira de Tetsu. Aquello hizo tensarse al pequeño, pero enseguida comprobó que Akashi estaba de aliado suyo, porque no le dijo nada más a Kise. Su mentira seguía bien a cubierto.

\- No puede huir de mí, mírame – sonreía Kise – estoy como un tren. ¿Qué le has dicho de mí? – le preguntó hacia Akashi quien sonreía aún más.

\- Que a saber cuántos hijos tienes por ahí, ligón – sonrió antes de pedir una cerveza al camarero que venía a tomar los pedidos.

Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello mientras pedía también una cerveza para él y un batido de vainilla para un sonriente Tetsu que se había cambiado de sitio en cuanto la mujer se había levantado para poder estar al lado de su "padre".

Midorima y Murasakibara tampoco tardaron mucho en llegar, ambos discutiendo sobre una caja de pasteles que traía Midorima para después de la comida y que se negaba a dejarle probar a su compañero en ese instante.

Durante la comida, todos miraban asombrados a Aomine comiéndose sus yakisoba, esos tallarines cuyo sabor era muy complicado de definir pero que al moreno le encantaban. El resto había preferido pedir gyozas y tempura. Tetsu comía con ilusión su empanadilla mirando también sorprendido a Aomine.

\- Oye, Tetsu – rompió Kise la conversación de adultos para dirigirse al pequeño - ¿Sabes montar en bici?

\- ¿En bicicleta? No, nunca he tenido una.

\- Pues alguien va a tener que enseñarte a montar en bici. Cuando aprendas podrías venirte conmigo de paseo – sonrió Kise una vez más.

\- No le hagas caso, Tetsu – le dijo Aomine – él siempre va a toda velocidad como si fuera una carrera, no sabe relajarse.

\- Eso es mentira, puedo ir de paseo.

Todos le miraron incrédulos, sabían lo competitivo que era Kise, siempre empeñado en ganar a todos, en ser el mejor. Aquella mirada sobre él le hizo sonrojarse.

\- Todos los años hacen una ruta en bici – explicó Aomine hacia Tetsu – sólo es una actividad para que la familia aproveche para estar junta y hacer algo diferente a la rutina. Cierran algunas calles y permiten la circulación de bicis. Se sale de un punto y hay que ir hasta donde te marquen, a tu ritmo.

\- ¿Y vas a participar?

\- No, Tetsu, vamos a participar, porque esperaba ir contigo. Eres de la familia, ¿no?

\- Pero… yo no sé ir en bici y tú trabajas los dos próximos días.

\- Eso será un problema – aclaró Aomine - ¿Quieres que se lo pidamos a Kagami? Él tiene libre, no trabaja hasta el fin de semana.

\- Vale – sonrió Tetsu.

Por la tarde, Aomine y Tetsu se marcharon a casa a descansar aunque Daiki estaba preocupado por la cena, mirando entre los diversos folletos qué pediría para cenar. Tetsu le miraba intrigado sin entender por qué siempre pedía comida a domicilio.

\- ¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy, Tetsu? ¿Tailandés? ¿Arroz? ¿Tallarines? Quizá algo más occidental como unas pizzas o hamburguesas – sonreía Aomine tumbado en el sofá, pero Tetsu le miró sin dejar de tocar a "Tetsuya dos" sentado a su lado en el sofá de enfrente.

\- ¿Por qué no cocinas tú?

El rostro de Aomine fue todo un poema. ¿Cocinar? ¿Cocinar él? Tetsu no sabía en el peligroso terreno en el que se estaba metiendo al pedir algo como aquello, todos corrían peligro si él se acercaba a esos fogones que durante años, había mantenido bien apagados.

\- Créeme… es mejor que yo no cocine – le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa – si lo hiciera, seguramente tendríamos que llamar a Kagami para que viniera a apagar el fuego en la cocina.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Tetsu. Aún recordaba lo bien que cocinaba Kagami y eso le hacía pensar que quizá Aomine se sentía mal porque su comida no era tan y tan buena, pero tampoco podía ser tan y tan mala.

\- Por favor… - susurró Tetsu tratando de convencer a su "padre" con ojillos de cordero degollado, algo a lo que al final, tras varios resoplidos, Aomine aceptó.

\- De acuerdo, cocinaré algo.

Aomine miró en el armario y en la nevera. Apenas había alguna verdura que estaba a punto de pasarse y pasta en el armario. Pensó en hacer unos simples tallarines con algo de verdura y ya está. Cortó las verduras metiéndolas en la sartén para saltearlas mientras la pasta se hacía en una olla. Mientras todo se hacía, aprovechó en fregar los platos bajo la atenta mirada de Tetsu y el perro, ambos mirándole por encima del respaldo del sillón. El timbre sonó en aquel momento y Tetsu se lanzó a abrir la puerta, pero Aomine, se quitó el trapo del pantalón secándose las manos y lo dejó en la encimera para ir a abrir. Para cuando llegó a la puerta, observó con una sonrisa cómo Tetsu intentaba llegar al pomo poniéndose de puntillas.

\- Ya abro yo, Tetsu – le comentó Aomine abriendo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Kagami apareció al otro lado del rellano trayendo el libro que a Tetsu se le había olvidado "accidentalmente" meter en su mochila. Su plan empezaba a funcionar, poco a poco conseguiría que esos dos fueran coincidiendo cada vez más.

\- Vaya, no te esperaba – aclaró Aomine.

\- Se dejó el libro y créeme… vas a necesitarlo – le dijo Kagami sonriendo – lo leí siete veces anoche hasta que cayó rendido. ¿Estás cocinando? – preguntó cuando cierto aroma conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales.

\- Sí, por petición de Tetsu, aunque me viene bien que estés aquí, por si acaso.

\- ¿Por si acaso quemas la cocina? – preguntó Kagami divertido entrando con rapidez y apartando el trapo que empezaba a quemarse con el fogón y metiéndolo bajo la pila con agua.

Aomine se puso rojo como un tomate. Era cierto que había dejado el trapo en la encimera, pero tanta prisa había tenido por abrir la puerta, que no se percató de que una mínima punta del trapo estaba rozando el fogón.

\- Mierda – susurró Aomine.

\- También se te está quemando la verdura – sonrió Kagami observando la sartén. No cocinas mucho, ¿no?

\- Se me da fatal cocinar.

\- Déjame a mí, prepararé algo.

Kagami se acercó a la nevera quedándose helado al ver que estaba prácticamente vacía. Desde luego no es que no cocinase mucho… es que no cocinaba nada.

\- Lo siento, está un poco vacía – sonrió Aomine sonrojado por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Un poco vacía? – sonrió Kagami – si… supongo que sólo un poco. Vale, no pasa nada, para un buen chef como yo no hay problema, la improvisación es lo mío. Dame un segundo que mire qué tienes y haré algo delicioso.


	9. Cenas

Capítulo 9: Cenas

Kagami cotilleaba todos los armarios de la pequeña cocina de Aomine en busca de imaginación para crear algo delicioso. Desde luego, no había mucho donde elegir y tanto Aomine como Tetsu le seguían por todo el espacio observándole. Tetsu con un rostro curioso mientras el moreno no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver lo vacío que estaba todo. Él no era bueno en la cocina, solía pedir todo a domicilio, algo lamentable.

\- Desde luego, era verdad que no te gusta la cocina.

\- No es que no me guste – comentó Aomine – es más bien… que ella no se lleva bien conmigo y yo tampoco con ella… es un odio mutuo.

Kagami sonrió y abrió el congelador para ver un par de barras de pan, algo de carne picada, un poco de pescado y lo que parecía una bandeja con filetes de solomillo. Hasta su congelador tenía el doble de cosas que éste. Miró asombrado aquel gélido congelador que casi podía criar telarañas de lo poco que se utilizaba.

\- Creo que se me ocurre algo – dijo mirando los filetes de solomillo – y estoy convencido de que tendrás lo que necesito.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Mostaza y miel. Si traes comida a domicilio, es muy posible que tengas mostaza.

\- De las hamburguesas, sí – dijo Aomine señalándole el cajón.

\- Toma, ve descongelando el solomillo, yo prepararé la salsa. ¿Y la miel?

\- En ese otro cajón – le respondió Aomine – la utilizo con la leche cuando me duele mucho la garganta.

\- Ya veo. Espero que no tengáis mucha hambre, porque este plato necesita al menos una hora de reposo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Aomine frustrado.

\- Hay que mezclar el solomillo con la salsa y dejar que se sazone bien al menos durante una hora, aunque habría estado más bueno si se deja toda la noche sazonando. Pero el tiempo es algo que corre en mi contra al parecer – sonrió Kagami.

\- Podemos jugar a algo mientras – dijo Tetsu con una gran sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Pero… quizá Kagami tiene prisa por volver a casa con su novio.

\- Mi novio está con los compañeros celebrando que han ganado el caso, créeme… no vendrá hasta tarde, así que tengo tiempo – aclaró Kagami.

Tetsu ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y, tras ver cómo Kagami terminaba de meter los filetes de solomillo en la mezcla, cogió su mano y se lo llevó hacia el comedor sentándole en el sofá grande, cogiendo él entonces el sillón pequeño, esperando que Aomine no tuviera más remedio que sentarse en el sofá al lado del pelirrojo.

Mientras Aomine llegaba al comedor, Tetsu desplegaba el tablero de juego y elegía las fichas. Aomine sólo tenía juegos de estrategia y de policías en su repertorio. Kagami observó la estantería de los juegos y sonrió, llamando la atención de un moreno que tomaba asiento en ese instante a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, es que… eres desorganizado, ni siquiera tienes ordenados alfabéticamente los juegos. Tendré que venir un día a arreglarlos.

\- Oh, no están alfabéticamente, están por nombre del diseñador.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Kagami sorprendido.

\- Sí, soy un fanático de los juegos de mesa – aclaró Aomine – me gusta saber quién lo diseñó.

Kagami sonrió, quizá ese chico tenía un lado friki que le gustaba, con Himuro era complicado pasar un rato tranquilos jugando a algo y menos a simples juegos de mesa. Mientras Aomine ayudaba a Tetsu a esparcir las fichas y repartir las tarjetas de los casos y pistas, Kagami se fijó en la fotografía encima del mueble de la televisión. Parecía el equipo de Aomine, todos vestidos con uniforme de baloncesto y sonriendo con las medallas colgadas en sus cuellos.

\- ¿Son tus compañeros? – preguntó Kagami sin perder de vista la fotografía. Aomine miró hacia donde miraban los ojos del pelirrojo encontrándose con la foto.

\- Sí. Jugamos en la liga de policías, sólo partidos amistosos sin mucho que ganar – sonrió Aomine – sólo… es por jugar un rato.

\- Pero… fuisteis campeones.

\- Tres años seguidos, estamos imbatidos – comentó Aomine pero al ver el rostro desencajado de Kagami que le había sorprendido lo buenos que eran por sus palabras, decidió especificar – pero ya te he dicho que sólo es entre otros departamentos de policía. Los del departamento de narcóticos no son muy buenos – sonrió Aomine tratando de quitar importancia a las medallas.

\- Aun así, tres años sin perder es mucho. ¿Ni un partido? – preguntó ahora por curiosidad.

\- Por ahora no – comentó Aomine sonriendo.

Los tres comenzaron el juego. Siguieron las pistas para encontrar y capturar a los delincuentes según las pistas de las tarjetas. Tal y como dijo Tetsu, Kagami no era muy bueno siguiendo pistas, pero lo intentaba y de vez en cuando, pedía ayuda a Aomine en susurro tratando de que Tetsu no viera que hacía trampas. Aomine sonreía cada vez que Kagami se acercaba un poco a él con disimulo para mirar sus pistas y saber por dónde debía seguir su investigación.

No fue hasta que Aomine acorraló a un ciclista cuando se dio cuenta de que se le olvidaba algo. Dejó la ficha en el sitio pero no la soltó, quedándose completamente paralizado mirando la figura del ciclista.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Sí – dijo Aomine sonriendo mientras soltaba la ficha – me he quedado pensando en algo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber en qué?

\- Sí, claro – sonrió Aomine una vez más – es que… sé que trabajas el fin de semana y no podrás ir a la ruta en bici que hacen todos los años.

\- Bueno, es lo que hay, me tocó el turno de mañana – sonrió Kagami – pero estaré por allí, nos toca vigilar a los ciclistas por si hay algún accidente, igual que a los sanitarios. ¿Vas a ir en bicicleta?

\- Me gustaría ir con Tetsu.

\- La vuelta pasa por la puerta del cuartel de bomberos así que seguramente podré veros desde la puerta del parking de camiones. Os saludaré con la mano mientras os veo pasar. ¿Era lo que os preocupaba? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Bueno… no realmente. Tetsu nunca ha tenido una bicicleta y no sabe montar. Es complicado que me lo lleve si no sabe montar en ella.

\- Oh… si es sólo eso. Hasta el fin de semana no trabajo, puedo enseñarle estos días. Pero a nadar le enseñas tú – sonrió Kagami bromeando con Aomine, algo a lo que enseguida sonrió el moreno dándose cuenta.

\- Claro. Gracias por ayudarle.

\- ¿Bromeas? Yo debería darte las gracias a ti, siempre he querido tener un hijo y enseñarle a montar en bici.

Aomine se sonrojó. No quería decir nada pero era cierto que al ver la gran sonrisa de Tetsu y verle lanzarse hacia Kagami para darle un gran abrazo por su esfuerzo de enseñarle, había movido algo en él. Todavía recordaba su infancia, a él nadie le enseñó a montar en bici, aprendió sólo, cayéndose miles de veces, raspándose las rodillas, curándose como podía con un poco de algodón y desinfectante. No fue hasta los dieciocho años cuando aprendió, cuando empezó a trabajar y ganar dinero para comprarse la bicicleta. Involuntariamente su rostro había cambiado a uno de total seriedad y sus manos acariciaban las rodillas como si eso curase las heridas del pasado, pero la voz de Kagami le sacó de aquellos recuerdos.

\- Dai… ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – sonrió Aomine – claro, sólo… nada… déjalo, era un recuerdo absurdo. Creo que… habría que preparar la cena – dijo nervioso, levantándose del sofá para ir hacia la cocina, como si con aquello evitase el tema de su pasado.

Aunque Kagami no quiso hacer más hincapié en el tema, pudo ver por la mirada afligida del moreno… que había recordado algo no muy grato. Quizá por eso mismo decidió dejar pasar el tema y no meter el dedo en la herida. Todos tenían un pasado, incluso él mismo tenía su pasado y a veces… era mejor dejarlo donde estaba. El pelirrojo se levantó y en silencio empezó a preparar la cena. Aomine prestó atención a cada gesto del chico, mirando cómo doraba el solomillo con la mezcla en una sartén y luego volvía a poner un poco de salsa encima de la jugosa carne. Tetsu, mientras tanto, recogió el juego y colocó la mesa ayudado por Aomine.

Aomine comió en silencio pese a haber felicitado a Kagami por aquella comida, era realmente impresionante, casi podía haber abierto un restaurante en vez de convertirse en bombero y arriesgar su vida todos los días, pero suponía… que nadie podía intervenir en las decisiones de la gente, Kagami había preferido ser bombero y dejar la cocina como una afición.

\- Oye, Dai… ¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar con menores? – preguntó Kagami dudando.

El tenedor de Dai se detuvo cuando cogió el pedazo de carne y trató de reflexionar en aquellas palabras. Muchos años había pertenecido al departamento de menores, había ayudado a muchos pero hacía unos años, realizó las pruebas para irse a la élite.

\- Quería ayudar a la gente – dijo Aomine sin más.

\- ¿No lo hacías en menores?

\- Sí… cuando me dejaban – comentó – el departamento de menores está demasiado controlado y condicionado. Si hay asunto de drogas por medio, se lo lleva el departamento de narcóticos; si hay secuestros, se lo lleva la élite o el departamento de personas desaparecidas. Al final sólo me traían los niños o los adolescentes para que los custodiase, pero no puedes intervenir en los casos, así que… supongo que me cansé de esperar a que narcóticos cogiera a los que vendían la droga, me cansé de ver cómo asesinaban a críos en la calle y no podía hacer nada porque no era mi departamento el que se ocupaba. Ahora puedo ayudar mejor, soy el que entro cuando tienen a ese niño de rehén, soy el que lo saco de ahí, el que disparo al contrabandista, al atracador… al que sea que haga daño a los demás.

\- No sabía que repartíais tanto.

\- Mi último caso en menores… no fue nada bien. Sólo era un crío de quince años sin familia. Se había metido en un asunto de drogas, las vendía en la calle. Me lo trajeron los del departamento de bandas y armas pero era narcóticos el que estudiaba el caso, querían pillar al proveedor. Hice lo que pude por rehabilitar a ese chico, parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo cuando sus antiguos compañeros de la banda lo encontraron. Fui al juicio contra el proveedor cuando lo pillaron, pero el chico de quince años que debía testificar no lo hizo, le amenazaron y yo no pude hacer nada pese a saberlo, porque no era mi jurisdicción. Correspondía a narcóticos y a bandas y armas. Salió libre bajo fianza con tan sólo un año de prisión.

\- ¿Y el chico? – preguntó Kagami.

\- En cuanto nos dijeron que debíamos devolverlo a casa, al día siguiente apareció muerto con un disparo a quemarropa. Sabía que ocurriría, pero no pude hacer nada porque no me dejaban actuar. Estaba harto de ser el que rehabilitaba a buenos chicos para que acabasen muertos porque no me dejaban ir contra la situación de base. Narcóticos debía proteger a ese chico pero… bueno… ya ves – dijo mirando cómo Tetsu seguía comiendo mirando los dibujos, ajeno a la conversación que tenían los otros dos chicos – yo sólo… me ocupaba del papeleo al final, de rehabilitar a esos chicos, de ver cómo pasaban por el sistema, de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrarles un mejor sitio, eso no era suficiente o yo no creí que fuera suficiente.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te hiciste bombero si se te da tan bien cocinar? Además se ve que te gusta y disfrutas en la cocina.

\- Sí, mi padre era un gran chef en Estados Unidos. Siempre me gustó la cocina, era la única ocasión que tenía de pasar tiempo con él, cuando cocinábamos y me enseñaba – sonrió Kagami – creo que no le gustó del todo cuando le dije que quería ser bombero pero… no sé, era mi vocación. Soñaba desde niño en apagar incendios y no tenía miedo al fuego. Sé que puedo morir en cualquier momento pero… es una sensación única cuando sabes que has hecho lo correcto y salvas a la gente o apagas un incendio.


	10. Montar en bicicleta

Capítulo 10: Montar en bicicleta.

Tras la cena, decidieron ver los tres juntos una película en la televisión. Aomine nunca había tenido niños en la casa, así que acordó que fueran Kagami y él a buscar una película al videoclub de la esquina de su calle mientras él terminaba de fregar los platos y recoger la mesa. Ninguno se quejó por aquella idea y colocándose Kagami la chaqueta, ayudó a Tetsu a vestirse para ir al videoclub.

Aomine fue más rápido que ellos terminando de hacer las cosas, así que se sentó un rato en el sofá. Prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido viendo las noticias cuando tocaron al timbre. Se levantó intentando desperezarse y pulsó el botón de apertura de la puerta principal del edificio, abriendo después el picaporte de la puerta de su casa esperando a que llegasen. Apenas dos minutos después, los dos chicos salían del ascensor caminando por el pasillo hacia la puerta de Aomine. Tetsu traía consigo una película de dibujos y, tras sonreír a Aomine, entró por la puerta abriendo la caja para sacar el DVD.

\- Déjame a mí, Tetsu, ya lo hago yo – le aclaró Kagami sacando la película e instalando todo lo necesario para que se viera.

Aomine volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Estaba cansado y sabía que mañana madrugaba, pero Tetsu estaba tan emocionado con aquella velada, que trató de aguantar su sueño todo lo que pudo. No fue suficiente, a los diez minutos de haber empezado la película, Kagami sintió cómo la cabeza de Aomine chocaba contra su hombro. Pese a la sorpresa, tan sólo observó a ese moreno con los ojos cerrados sin haberse percatado de nada, durmiendo sin que Tetsu se diera cuenta por lo interesado que estaba en la película.

No fue hasta media hora después, justo cuando Tetsu se giró hacia ellos para preguntar una cosa, que se encontró a Aomine apoyado contra un Kagami que seguía comiendo palomitas y miraba la película. Tetsu se levantó observándoles, dispuesto a molestar a Aomine para que despertase, pero Kagami le detuvo.

\- Déjale dormir, Tetsu, está agotado y mañana trabaja.

\- Pero… no ha visto la película – dijo Tetsu haciendo un puchero.

\- Se la contaremos mañana y si no… volveremos a quedar otro día para que él la vea. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Bueno… vale – acabó aceptando sólo por la idea de volver a tenerlos juntos otro día más.

\- Pásame esa manta de ahí, empieza a refrescar y seguro que tendrá frío en breve – le pidió Kagami a Tetsu.

Tetsu cogió la manta para dársela a Kagami, quien la estiró como pudo ayudado por Tetsu para colocarla encima de Aomine y el pequeño "_Tetsuya dos_", que dormía entre los brazos del moreno. Kagami cogió en brazos a Tetsu subiéndole hasta sus rodillas, arropándole entre sus brazos mientras le tapaba también con un trozo de la manta.

\- ¿Vas a leerme un cuento para dormir? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Claro y cuando te duermas, te llevaré a la habitación.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir tú?

\- No sé, ya veremos – le dijo Kagami con una sonrisa – imagino que tendré que quedarme, porque Aomine entra a las seis de la mañana a trabajar, así que me tocará quedarme y por la mañana cuando te despiertes, desayunaremos los dos juntos y luego… podríamos ir a aprender a montar en bici. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece bien.

Kagami cogió uno de los libros que estaba en la mesa y lo abrió comenzando a leer. La noche anterior tardó siete lecturas en que Tetsu se durmiera, pero hoy… en la primera cayó completamente rendido acurrucándose junto a "Tetsuya dos" y a Aomine. Kagami no podía creerse aún que ese chico hubiera caído tan rápido. Quizá estaba demasiado relajado cuando se encontraba cerca de Aomine.

Con mucho cuidado, Kagami tomó a Tetsu entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, durmiendo él también en aquella cama. No quería despertar a Aomine y menos sabiendo que tendría turno a las seis de la mañana. Necesitaría dormir.

A las cinco de la mañana sonó el móvil de Aomine. Su despertador siempre estaba programado y más de una vez, se había desvelado incluso cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar por olvidarse de apagarlo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez descubriendo que el perro dormía junto a él y entonces, se acordó de que Tetsu debía estar por la casa. Se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo en busca de la habitación del pequeño, pero cuando abrió la puerta con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que Kagami estaba allí durmiendo con el pequeño. Tras una leve sonrisa, cerró de nuevo la puerta dejándoles continuar con su sueño mientras él se cambiaba y tomaba un café bien cargado para irse cuanto antes a la base. Sólo antes de salir, dejó a "Tetsuya dos" entrar en el cuarto para que estuviera con ellos dos bien acompañado.

Kagami no se despertó hasta casi las diez de la mañana, para entonces, Tetsu ya ni siquiera estaba en la cama. Movido por la preocupación, se levantó con rapidez encontrándose a Tetsu en el sofá viendo los dibujos animados junto a su perro y con la voz muy bajita para no despertarle a él. El pelirrojo sonrió al darse cuenta de lo respetuoso que era el pequeño. Acarició su cabello para indicarle que ya estaba despierto y le comentó que subiese el volumen mientras él preparaba algo de desayunar. Hoy sería un gran día, irían al parque a aprender a montar en bici y tenía que desayunar bien.

Tuvieron que coger un par de metros para llegar al parque frente al apartamento de Kagami. Podían haber ido a otro que estaba más cerca, pero sabiendo Kagami que deberían comer en su casa debido al trabajo de Aomine y a que habían quedado en que el moreno le recogería allí al finalizar el trabajo, decidió que era mejor ir a ése.

El parque estaba abarrotado de gente, de padres que leían los periódicos y madres que leían sus libros o hablaban con otras madres mientras vigilaban a sus hijos jugar en los columpios. Kagami le colocó el casco en la cabeza a Tetsu y tras sentarle en el banco para ponerle el resto de protecciones, le llevó hasta un lugar algo más apartado donde podrían empezar a practicar sin que hubiera obstáculos ni gente de por medio.

Un par de horas pasaron. Enseñar a montar en bici a Tetsu no fue muy complicado, aunque Kagami no quería soltarle el sillín hasta estar completamente seguro de que no caería. Pese a estar sudando por correr tras él todo el tiempo, a Kagami le daba igual, se lo estaba pasando en grande observando cómo Tetsu aprendía. Finalmente, se decidió a soltarle el sillín. Mantuvo el silencio unos segundos observando con felicidad a Tetsu pedalear solo por el carril asfaltado.

\- Tetsu… gira como te he enseñado, ya vas solo.

Un feliz Tetsu, giró el manillar volviendo por el camino para parar frente a Kagami. Tras tomarse un helado frente a la fuente principal, pronto decidieron volver a casa. Seguramente Himuro ya estaría despierto y el pelirrojo deseaba volver a casa para comer con él. Era probable que anoche llegase muy tarde de la fiesta con sus compañeros, así que había tomado la decisión de no molestarle en toda la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, Himuro estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico junto a una botella de agua. Kagami sonrió, desde luego había tenido que ser una noche movida para que su novio estuviera junto a esa botella tratando de hidratarse.

\- ¿Bebiste mucho anoche? – preguntó Kagami sonriendo.

\- Un poco – aclaró Himuro con una leve sonrisa al ver entrar a su novio junto a Tetsu – Vaya, Tetsuya… ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

\- Sí. Dai está trabajando – aclaró.

\- Ya veo – sonrió Himuro – no te vi anoche cuando llegué – dijo esta vez hacia Kagami.

\- Me quedé a dormir en casa de Aomine. Tetsu olvidó su libro aquí en casa y fui a llevárselo pero… Aomine es realmente malo en la cocina, tuve que ayudarle un poco. Luego él se quedó dormido en el sofá al principio de la película y acabé pensando que si tenía que traerme a Tetsu muy temprano, te despertaría por la mañana y estarías cansado, así que me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Tetsu. No quería molestarte.

\- Sí, tranquilo, lo entiendo. ¿Dónde habéis estado esta mañana?

\- En el parque de aquí abajo. Quería enseñar a Tetsu a montar en bicicleta. Aomine quiere llevárselo este fin de semana a la vuelta ciclista que hacen por la ciudad. Yo tengo que trabajar, pero si quieres podrías acompañarles – le aclaró Kagami.

\- No, gracias – le informó Himuro – tengo que revisar casos pendientes, estaré todo el fin de semana trabajando. Aprovecharé que no está Tetsu por casa para ponerme al día. Pero la semana que viene podríamos hacer algo juntos los tres.

\- Claro, me encantaría pero… tengo un par de días de trabajo, el fin de semana, el jueves y el viernes – le confirmó.

\- Podemos ir el lunes o el martes entonces.

\- Perfecto – le dijo Kagami – voy a darme una ducha, apesto a sudor – sonrió el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a su novio - ¿Le echas un ojo a Tetsu?

\- Sí, tranquilo.

Himuro esperó a que Kagami se marchase y se acercó a Tetsu dejándole en la mesa un bote de plástico con batido de vainilla recién sacado de la nevera. El pequeño observó el envase unos segundos y luego se giró hacia Himuro con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Los compré el otro día para ti. Hay más en la nevera – le sonrió.

\- Gracias – sonrió Tetsu cogiendo el envase y abriéndolo.

Tetsu se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que Aomine tenía razón en todas sus palabras, Himuro lo intentaba a su manera. Quizá nunca había interactuado con niños y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero lo estaba intentando, eso no podía discutírselo. Cambió su mirada a la televisión mientras absorbía su bebida por la pajita y entonces, se quedó paralizado observando a unos niños jugando.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Tetsu? – preguntó Himuro al verle tan absorto mirando a los niños de la televisión.

\- Tú… ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó.

\- No – le confesó Himuro.

\- ¿Y Kagami?

\- No que yo sepa – le respondió nuevamente Himuro.

Himuro se sorprendió de aquello, pero no dijo nada más al ver que Tetsu volvía a absorber por la pajita terminándose el batido. La pregunta había sido extraña para la situación o eso pensaba Himuro. Quizá debería hablar con Aomine del asunto puesto que fue él quien llevó su informe psicológico.

El resto del día, los tres se quedaron en casa jugando, a excepción de un par de horas donde decidieron salir a comprar al supermercado y luego, a enseñarle a Himuro cómo montaba en bicicleta un recién enseñado Tetsu, que emocionado, daba vueltas por el parque intentando no perder el equilibrio. Aquel momento, Himuro lo aprovechó para comentarle sus dudas a Kagami pero éste llegó a la misma conclusión que anteriormente había adquirido Himuro, habría que contárselo a Aomine.

Aomine no llegó hasta casi la noche a recogerle y cuando entró, Tetsu estaba dormido en el sofá tapado con una manta. Los dos chicos le comentaron si podía sentarse un momento en la barra americana y con una sonrisa, lo hizo.

\- Ya he comprado si es por lo que vas a regañarme – le dijo Aomine sonriendo.

\- No es eso – sonrió Kagami – su nevera estaba criando telarañas – aclaró hacia Himuro, quien no puedo evitar que se le escapase una risa al instante – es sobre Tetsu. ¿Has podido hablar con él sobre la familia?

\- Abordé un poco el tema familiar en la entrevista para el juzgado pero no he profundizado. Pensaba hacerlo ahora en los días libres que tengo – comentó - ¿Por? ¿Ha dicho algo extraño?

\- Preguntó si teníamos hermanos – comentó Himuro – pero no es lo que preguntó lo que me ha dejado así, sino el momento en que lo ha hecho, se paralizó al ver a unos niños jugando en la televisión.

\- Indagaré este fin de semana. Es posible que tenga un hermano o algo, aunque es extraño, generalmente o al menos yo cuando estaba en menores, intentábamos que los hermanos siempre estuvieran juntos, es el único lazo sanguíneo que tienen y hay que mantenerlo.


	11. Excursión

Capítulo 11: Excursión

Para cuando Tetsu abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro y se sentía agarrado a algo. Le costó varios segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en el coche. Las iluminadas farolas pasaban a gran velocidad por su ventanilla y antes de mirar al conductor, se fijó en su cinturón de seguridad que agarraba la silla para niños al asiento trasero.

Se restregó los ojos con sus manitas observando una vez más la ventanilla. No reconocía el lugar, pero al ver a Aomine al volante, supuso al instante que iban hacia su casa. Seguramente se había quedado dormido en casa de Kagami.

\- Por fin despiertas, dormilón – escuchó la voz de Daiki y sonrió.

\- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

\- Un par de horas. Espero que luego puedas dormirte otra vez. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo parar a comprar algo para cenar si quieres.

\- Sí, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

\- No sé. ¿Qué quieres que pidamos?

\- Hamburguesa y batido de vainilla – sonrió Tetsu.

\- De acuerdo, pues vayamos para allí.

\- ¿Hoy no va a venir Kagami a casa?

\- No, Tetsu. Kagami trabaja mañana y nosotros nos iremos en bicicleta. Kagami me ha dicho que montas muy bien, se ha echado muchos halagos diciendo lo buen profesor que era. ¿Tan buen profesor era? – sonrió Aomine sacando una gran sonrisa del pequeño.

\- Sí.

\- Me alegro.

Aomine detuvo el coche frente a un local de comida rápida. Pidió unas cuantas hamburguesas con patatas y volvió a conducir hacia casa. A Tetsu ya le había quedado claro… que la cocina no era algo que Aomine controlase y, en parte, le hacía gracia. La ventaja para Tetsu era que sabía que esas pequeñas diferencias eran lo que acabaría ayudándole a unir a ambos. Era fácil pedirle a Kagami que enseñase a cocinar a Aomine, con tan sólo alegar a su salud, Kagami vendría todos los días y eso… era tiempo que pasarían juntos. Estaba convencido de que si conseguía que pasaran más tiempo juntos… la chispa que ya estaba surgiendo, prendería con mayor fuerza.

Una vez en casa, los dos cenaron con tranquilidad. Aomine pensaba alguna forma de abordar el tema de la familia con Tetsu, pero no quería presionar, así que allí estaba, en esa encrucijada de cómo iniciar una conversación que seguramente Tetsu… no quería sacar. Quizá debería esperar al día siguiente, con la vuelta en bici era posible que se ablandara un poco.

Esa noche, Aomine tuvo que leer el cuento como cinco veces hasta que Tetsu se durmió pese a que él estaba muerto del sueño. Mientras a él se le cerraban los ojos, ese pequeño seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y zarandeando a Daiki para despertarle y que siguiera con el libro. Al final, Daiki acabó dormido junto a Tetsu, con el libro sobre su pecho y la luz de la mesilla encendida. Tan sólo el despertador consiguió que ambos abrieran los ojos a las ocho de la mañana.

El desayuno fue completo, Aomine sabía perfectamente que les esperaba un largo recorrido con la bici, así que había que coger fuerzas. Kise fue el primero en llegar perfectamente arreglado con su vestimenta para montar en bici y subió al apartamento a desayunar con ellos. Al verle, Aomine no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿En serio sigues pensando en esto como una carrera? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Sí, tengo que ganarte.

\- Ya te lo dije, este año voy con Tetsu, de hecho ni siquiera llevo la indumentaria.

\- ¿Piensas ir con esa camiseta corta?

\- Sí.

\- Pero no es especial para bicis.

\- Ya lo sé – sonrió Aomine – pero voy de paseo, nada de competir.

Kise les acompañó al garaje para coger las bicis y los tres juntos salieron del parking ya en sus bicis. Aomine tuvo que poner su mano en la espalda del pequeño Tetsu y ayudarle a subir la rampa de salida, pero una vez arriba, al ver que el pequeño empezaba a pedalear con más suavidad, soltó su espalda colocándose a su lado.

\- ¿Vas bien? – preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa. Tetsu sonrió a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Circulaban por la calle, terminando de rodear las vallas del parque, cuando Akashi junto al resto del equipo se unió a ellos. Kise no pudo remediar mirar aquel bote de cartón blanco con tapa transparente donde llevaba el café. Sonrió y es que últimamente, Akashi se cruzaba media ciudad sólo para ir a esa cafetería a por un café.

\- ¿Tan bueno está el café de ese local? – preguntó Kise – llevo viéndote toda la semana comprar allí el café y no es que te pille precisamente cerca de tu casa. ¿Te levantas una hora antes para evitar el atasco de las mañanas y comprar el café o qué?

\- Qué más te da – se puso a la defensiva Akashi.

Kise, no contento con aquella respuesta pero habiendo llamado la atención del resto de sus compañeros, se agachó levemente hasta la barra del medio de la bici de Akashi sacando el bote de café que llevaba donde debería estar la cantimplora.

\- Ey, devuélvemelo – le gritó Akashi enfadado.

\- Tengo que probarlo – dijo con una sonrisa dando el primer sorbo al café, sorbo que acabó escupiendo para el asombro de todos – esto es asqueroso, es el peor café que he tomado en mi vida. Esto es imposible que te guste.

\- Me gusta el café – dijo Akashi levemente sonrojado.

\- No es cierto. ¿Hay una chica con la que intentas ligar? – sonrió con picardía Kise – no puede haber otra excusa para que vayas todas las mañanas a comprar un horrible café. ¿Es que no sabe preparar café?

\- Pues no – dijo al final Akashi – el pobre no tiene muchos clientes en su turno.

\- Y no me extraña. ¿Es lástima o es que te gusta el chico? – sonrió Kise de nuevo sonrojando una vez más a su capitán.

Akashi algo enfadado y viéndose descubierto, le quitó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó nuevamente en el lugar de la cantimplora acelerando un poco el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de Murasakibara.

\- ¿Se ha enojado conmigo? – preguntó Kise hacia Aomine.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Akashi. No le gusta hablar de su vida privada.

\- Ya pero… hoy está algo más tenso que de costumbre. ¿Habrá pasado algo con su padre?

\- No lo sé. Su padre no quiere que sea policía, pero aquí está Akashi. Imagino que habrán tenido alguna de sus típicas discusiones. No le des importancia.

Kagami entraba a las seis de la mañana por la base. Todos sus compañeros se encontraban en los vestuarios cambiándose pero en cuanto el pelirrojo entró, todas las miradas se fijaron en él dejando lo que estaban haciendo. No era un secreto para nadie que había pedido la custodia de ese niño y se morían de curiosidad por saber cómo había ido la convivencia esos días de descanso que había tenido.

\- ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Teppei agarrándole por la espalda.

\- Pues… es un niño muy agradable y Aomine es… diferente a como lo esperaba.

\- ¿Aomine? – preguntó Teppei confundido – espera… yo creía que Himuro y tú ibais a tener la custodia. ¿Quién es Aomine?

\- Es el policía que le hizo las pruebas psicológicas a Tetsu. Es él quien tiene la custodia total, yo sólo… lo tengo a veces cuando él trabaja. Pero es un buen chico… aunque no sabe cocinar – sonrió Kagami – tuve que prepararle la cena el otro día.

Todos los compañeros se quedaron absortos un segundo sin decir lo que estaban pensando pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veían aquella sonrisa en Kagami? Desde luego hacía años, desde que Himuro se había centrado demasiado en su trabajo y había descuidado sin querer aquella relación que todos pensaban era muy sólida.

Kagami aprovechó las dos horas de ejercicios en el gimnasio de la base para contarles a sus compañeros las vivencias de los últimos días con Tetsu, pero a nadie se le escapó lo mucho que nombraba a Aomine y las sonrisas que dibujaba junto a ese brillo en los ojos. Aun así, nadie dijo nada. Cuando Kagami se fue a la ducha, fue cuando el silencio se arruinó.

\- ¿A alguien más le parece extraña esa relación? – preguntó Teppei – me suena como… si Kagami y ese tal Aomine fueran un matrimonio.

\- Pero un matrimonio viviendo en casas separadas – sonrió Junpei – hacía mucho que no veía a Kagami tan animado.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me alegra verle así pero… creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que está empezando a sentir algo por ese otro chico.

\- Es mejor que no nos metamos en ese asunto – insistió Junpei – es un tema de Kagami. Todos sabemos que han pasado sus crisis, pero tanto Himuro como Kagami siempre han sabido arreglarlo. Quizá sólo esté muy animado por el niño.

\- Sí, es posible… pero no sé. Habla de ellos como si fueran su familia, los dos, no sólo de ese niño.

A las diez de la mañana, fue cuando cogieron uno de los coches y se marcharon a su zona a controlar. Debían estar allí preparados por si surgía algún altercado, pese a que los enfermeros estaban por todos lados y las calles cortadas al tráfico, por lo que no debería suceder nada que les concerniese a ellos, pero allí estaban, por prevención. Kagami supo enseguida que hoy… sería un día aburrido.

Llevaba casi una hora viendo pasar gente en bicicleta. Algunos aceleraban para ser los primeros y muchos otros, simplemente disfrutaban de un día en familia. A él le habría gustado tener el día libre y haber podido acompañar a Tetsu, pero no… él debía trabajar. Al menos se alegraba de que Aomine sí hubiera podido ir. Adoraba a ese niño, los dos le adoraban. Estaba absorto en el recuerdo cuando enseñó a Tetsu a montar en bici, que tan sólo ver una mano que se levantaba entre la multitud y le saludaba le hizo salir de aquella ensoñación. Era Aomine y la sonrisa se le dibujó al instante. Elevó la mano también para asombro de sus compañeros y les saludó. Seguramente iban hacia el parque de al lado a sentarse a almorzar. Aomine llevaba esa mochila en su espalda y los que le acompañaban parecían sus compañeros, aquellos que vio en la fotografía de su casa en la cancha de baloncesto.

\- Así que ése es el tal Aomine – susurró Teppei a su lado – es atractivo.

\- ¿No me digas que te estás fijando en él?

\- No… yo sólo digo… que es atractivo. Además yo estoy muy a gusto con Riko.

\- ¿Esperabas otra cosa? – preguntó Kagami con una sonrisa.

\- No lo esperaba moreno y con espectaculares ojos azules – le añadió con una sonrisa – es… atrayente, no te lo discuto.

\- No me atrae – le dijo Kagami con un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta de la insinuación de su capitán.

\- ¿Seguro? Sonríes cuando le ves, se te ilumina la mirada, tenéis un niño juntos – sonrió – creo que estás viendo en él la familia que tanto deseas y que tu novio se niega a darte, y lo reconozco… parece que él tiene tu mismo interés por ese niño y por la idea de formar una familia.

\- No inventes cosas, Teppei – sonrió Kagami – Aomine y yo somos amigos, sólo eso. Compartimos la custodia de Tetsu pero yo amo a Himuro. No siento atracción por él.

\- Si tú lo dices – sonrió Teppei dándole una palmada en la espalda – pero desde aquí fuera… parecéis una familia.

\- Custodia compartida ¿Recuerdas?

\- Vale… podría pensar la gente que os habéis divorciado, aunque a buenas al parecer por cómo os lleváis. A todo el que le preguntases… estoy convencido de que pensaría que ese chico de ahí es tu pareja.

\- No digas tonterías, todos saben que estoy con Himuro.

\- Y también saben que perdiste la sonrisa con él hace mucho tiempo – susurró Teppei a su oído marchándose hacia sus compañeros, dejando a un Kagami pensativo que veía cómo Aomine ayudaba a Tetsu a subir una de las cuestas empujándole por la espalda.

Era posible que sintiera algo por Aomine, algo que se negaba a asimilar. Él siempre había amado a Himuro pero tenían razón sus compañeros, hacía mucho tiempo que no era completamente feliz, no como cuando iniciaron la relación. Himuro ya apenas tenía tiempo para la familia que él quería formar, tan sólo había trabajo en su vida y ahí estaba Aomine, ese chico que se había colado en su vida enseñándole ese instinto paternalista que tenía y que él buscaba. Quizá sí se sentía un poco atraído por ese moreno, por su actitud, por su forma de comportarse y tenía razón Teppei… era atractivo y eso no ayudaba a esta confusión que ahora mismo… empezaba a sentir.


	12. Tropiezos

Capítulo 12: Tropiezos

En esa última semana, a Kagami no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de sentir algo por alguien, tampoco la idea que estuviera hablando demasiado de Aomine, ni de Tetsu, ni que estuviera volcando su parte paternalista con ellos olvidándose de su novio. Era cierto que ahora estaba más relajado cuando Himuro estropeaba sus planes juntos pero era porque siempre tenía algún plan para hacer con Aomine o con Tetsu. Quizá estaba descuidando su relación con Himuro.

Trató de pasar del tema, no quería darle más vueltas de las necesarias, pero no podía. Al acabar su turno, intentó pasar desapercibido para irse a su casa. Una vez cambiado, salió del vestuario y cogió su teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a Himuro. Quizá era hora de hacer algo especial con él, de reavivar esas llamas que ahora prácticamente eran unas leves brasas de lo que una vez fue un incendio. Esa fogosidad se había convertido en cenizas y no podía dejar que su amor fuera muriendo poco a poco. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Himuro contestó.

\- ¿Kagami? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, es sólo… que te echaba de menos. ¿Quieres que quedemos para tomar algo?

\- Claro que me gustaría pero… tengo que entregar un informe importante para esta tarde.

\- ¿No puedes salir ni siquiera unos minutos?

\- Lo intentaré pero… estoy aquí con un compañero, ambos trabajamos en este caso.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Por qué no quedas con Tetsu?

\- Sí… supongo que podría pero… está con Aomine y no quería molestarles en su día libre.

\- Intentaré ir en cuanto pueda.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió Kagami – con que lo intentes, me basta.

Kagami había estado caminando hacia fuera del edificio. Iba a colgar, cuando al levantar la mirada del teléfono, apareció Aomine junto al pequeño Tetsu frente a él. Ambos venían caminando, arrastrando sus bicicletas y con la mochila con la comida.

\- Buenos días, Kagami – sonrió Aomine cogiendo la bici de un Tetsu que salió corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas.

\- Buenos días – sonrió ampliamente Kagami al ver a Tetsu allí agarrado a sus piernas. Creí que queríais un día en familia. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es la hora de comer.

\- Te vimos cuando íbamos en la bicicleta y Tetsu quería invitarte a comer con nosotros. Así que aquí estamos – sonrió Aomine de nuevo.

\- Yo… no, es mejor que vayáis vosotros – dijo Kagami tratando de excusarse, nervioso al ver a Teppei sonreír tras la espalda del moreno.

\- Venga… por favor – susurró Tetsu – ven a comer con nosotros.

\- Yo…

\- No le hagas poner esos ojillos de cordero degollado, te convencerá al instante – susurró Aomine.

\- Mejor otro día – dijo finalmente Kagami soltando al pequeño Tetsu.

Pese a la sonrisa del pelirrojo, Aomine se olía algo extraño, más que nada por esa mirada melancólica que tenía en aquel momento. El moreno dejó las bicis en el suelo y, cogiendo a Tetsu por los hombros, le sonrió antes de comentarle que cuidase las bicis un segundo. No se alejó mucho del pequeño, pero lo suficiente como para que no pudiera escucharles, entonces cogió la muñeca de un sonrojado Kagami que apartó la mano enseguida dándose cuenta de que era cierto, esos sentimientos por el moreno estaban mal.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? Me estás preocupando – comentó Aomine esta vez más serio de lo normal.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que hoy tengo un día ocupado.

\- Podemos decirle a Himuro que venga si quieres. Tengo comida de sobra para todos y si no… podemos coger algo en un bar.

\- No es eso…

\- ¿Qué es entonces?

\- Es…

Kagami se calló de golpe, no podía decirle a Aomine que dudaba de sus sentimientos, que estaba sintiendo algo por él, todo estaba mal, no era ético enamorarse de alguien cuando estaba feliz viviendo con su novio.

\- Está bien – dijo al final – llamaré a Himuro para decirle dónde estaremos.

\- Genial – sonrió Aomine – Tetsu se alegrará.

Aomine se marchó a paso rápido hacia Tetsu mientras Kagami le observaba y se preguntaba a sí mismo… si Tetsu sería el único en alegrarse de aquello. Quizá le habría gustado que Aomine también se alegrase de compartir ese momento juntos.

Tras el resoplido, Kagami ayudó a coger la bicicleta de Tetsu y les acompañó hacia el parque. Allí les esperaban los compañeros de Aomine, todos comiendo sus bocadillos y sacando algunos tentempiés. Le daba un poco de vergüenza ir allí, no conocía a esos chicos, pero Aomine le presentó enseguida y le invitó a sentarse con todos. Había momentos entre las bromas y las amenas conversaciones, en los que Kagami se sentía parte de algo, parte de la vida de Aomine pero eso también le traía confusión, porque muy dentro de él, se daba cuenta de que se estaba dejando embelesar por ese policía, sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, ya ni siquiera le veía como a un amigo, le veía como algo más importante, quizá se estaba enamorando y eso era peligroso.

Fue a coger el segundo sándwich cuando sus dedos tropezaron con la mano de un despistado Aomine que iba a coger el mismo trozo que él. Ambos se sonrojaron pero Kagami fue el primero en apartar con rapidez la mano dándose cuenta esta vez de esa misteriosa corriente que parecía unirle al chico. Aomine simplemente sonrió pese a quedarse algo sorprendido por la brusca reacción del pelirrojo de apartarse de él. Todo en la actitud de Kagami era extraño, algo le pasaba a su compañero ese día pero el moreno no sabía qué era, tampoco podía imaginar de qué se trataba.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó enseguida Aomine pensando que quizá había hecho algo mal, pero sonrió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto – cógelo tú.

\- No, da igual, cogeré otro – intentó sonreír Kagami.

Aomine no quiso forzar aquella situación, así que cogió el sándwich y lo partió por la mitad dándole una parte al pelirrojo.

\- Solucionado – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La duda por si coger aquel trozo o no hacerlo, no tardó en llegar a la estresada mente de Kagami. Todo estaba muy mal, todo lo que hacía ese moreno era sencillamente perfecto, era familiar, se preocupaba por la gente, era un buen anfitrión y hasta le daba buenos consejos como amigo pero él… como todo un idiota, se estaba enamorando de una persona de la que no debería enamorarse. Pensó en Himuro, no podía hacerle eso, no podía traicionar su amor de esa forma, así que trató de mentalizarse que su vida era Himuro, que su amor tenía dueño, trató de mentalizarse que seguía amando con toda su alma a Himuro antes de coger con indecisión el trozo de bocadillo que Aomine le daba con una sonrisa que le atraía demasiado.

Para Tetsu, aquella situación no pasó desapercibido. Era posible que Aomine fuera demasiado despistado y no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero a él no se le escapaba nada. Tras varias familias y casas de acogida, había aprendido a identificar esos sentimientos en las parejas. En la última en la que estuvo, el esposo tenía una gran amistad con su compañera de trabajo más que por su esposa, había visto el brillo en los ojos, las caricias, los leves roces que pasaban desapercibidos para la familia, pero también veía cómo se comportaba con su esposa, la forma fría y demasiado cariñosa con su compañera. A temprana edad empezó a ver esos detalles que un niño no debería ver, pero que ahora, una vez más identificaba en Kagami.

Akashi miró a Tetsu, estaba claro que era un chico observador, estudiaba a las personas y a su edad no se daba cuenta del potencial que tenía, pero las estaba estudiando. Sus movimientos, sus sonrojos, la forma en que se comportaban, ese niño era especial y supo en aquel instante, que quizá sería un buen jugador de baloncesto si conseguían enseñarle con su débil físico. Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír, porque le recordaba a alguien, le recordaba a un jovencito que servía un café horrible en una mugrienta cafetería del extremo oeste de la ciudad.

La escena de Kagami no pasó desapercibida para nadie, ni siquiera para un Himuro que había conseguido escaparse del trabajo para ir a comer con él. Al final… para poder salir había tenido que arrastrar a su compañero, a Reo Mibuchi.

\- No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para venir aquí – aclaró Reo viendo la escena, pero entonces se percató de que su compañero y el mejor abogado del bufete, estaba pendiente de ese sonrojo y ese temblor de manos de su novio al coger el sándwich – Ey, ¿Himuro?

\- Perdona. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que no sé cómo me has convencido – repitió nuevamente con seriedad.

\- Porque tengo un gran poder de persuasión – sonrió Himuro empezando a caminar hacia los chicos.

\- Oye, Himuro… ¿Estás bien? – le detuvo Reo.

\- Sí. ¿Por?

\- Sabes perfectamente el motivo. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Kagami y tú…

\- Somos compatibles.

\- No, no lo sois – le dijo – míralo bien, a él le gusta esto y a ti… te gusta el trabajo, te gusta demasiado el trabajo. Con Kagami no puedes hablar de estos temas pero…

\- No empieces, Reo, sabes que no me gusta que te insinúes.

\- Lo siento.

Himuro inició de nuevo su camino en dirección a su novio. En parte, sabía que Reo tenía razón y algo en su interior se fracturaba y se separaba. Amaba a Kagami, pero hacía meses que sentía algo especial por Reo, algo fuerte y único pero nunca se había dejado llevar por aquel sentimiento por miedo a meter la pata en su trabajo, en su vida sentimental, en su vida privada… en todo. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control sobre las riendas de su vida y ahora todo era un caos aunque intentaba no aparentarlo. Estaba perdiendo a Kagami y lo sabía, hacía meses que lo veía y se había intensificado con la llegada de Tetsu y Aomine. En cierta forma lo entendía, sabía de sobra que no era culpa de ninguno de ellos, pero aun así… lo perdía y sus sentimientos cada vez estaban más confusos con Reo. Pasaba muchas horas con él, hablando de lo que ambos amaban… los casos y su trabajo, tenían una conexión que no tenía con Kagami. Eso lo estaba torturando desde hacía días y ahora veía… que Kagami había empezado también a torturarse con un Aomine que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la relación de la pareja.

Cuando llegaron ambos abogados, Aomine sonrió y les presentó enseguida al resto. Kagami por un lado, se sentía feliz de que su pareja hubiera podido ir y dejar un momento el trabajo aparcado, pero también sentía un ambiente extraño, la frialdad en ambos. Ahora entendía a Teppei cuando habló que no parecían una pareja, era cierto, faltaba sentimiento, faltaba avivar las llamas que una vez existieron, se habían acomodado demasiado tiempo en esa fría relación dedicada a sus trabajos.

\- ¿Qué tal va el caso, Himuro? – preguntó Aomine distrayendo a Himuro, quien le miró absorto en aquellos ojos azules que tenía, era cierto lo que Kagami y Tetsu contaban de él, te hacía sentir bien al hablar con él.

Himuro le comentó algo sobre su trabajo, estaba claro que Aomine no se estaba enterando de muchas cosas, aunque sí siguió algo sobre el código penal y las leyes, por lo que le dio pie a Himuro a continuar. En aquel instante, Himuro supo que ese moreno le estaba intentando acoplar a un ambiente más relajado hablando de temas que él conocía, lo hacía sentir a gusto. Era increíble cómo podía entender lo que la gente necesitaba en cada momento y no se extrañó de que su novio se hubiera fijado precisamente en eso. Kagami necesitaba comprensión y que estuvieran con él, le había dejado tirado demasiadas veces y Aomine había hecho el trabajo que él tenía que hacer, estar a su lado e invitarle a hacer cosas. Pero también se dio cuenta de cómo trataba de ayudar en la relación de ambos, halagando su romance y sonriendo sin darse cuenta de que Kagami se estaba fijando de una forma muy distinta a una relación de amigos. Pero Himuro sonrió. Esa noche, Kagami y él deberían hablar muy seriamente y poner en orden sus sentimientos, tanto los suyos por Aomine con los propios por Reo, algo no iba bien en su actual relación.


	13. Hacker

Capítulo 13: Hacker

Akashi se levantó aquella mañana una hora antes como era su costumbre. Le gustaba pasar por la cafetería del otro extremo de la ciudad para pedir ese horrible café que preparaba un dulce y amable chico que rara vez sonreía. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que tenía algo especial, algo que no había visto nunca antes en nadie más. Habría sido muy fácil haberle invitado a salir, haber conseguido una cita, con perseverancia, lo habría logrado pero no… no podía pedirle una cita, porque aún era un menor de edad. Sólo le traería problemas y no podía hacer nada al respecto excepto protegerle desde una distancia prudencial y comprobar que estaba bien y nadie le hacía daño.

Ese día cuando llegó a la cafetería, se extrañó al no verle allí. El dueño del local estaba atendiendo la mesa. Akashi ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho, era un local que apenas tenía gente, al menos desde que ese chico había empezado a trabajar allí y servía el "horrible café". Tras esperar a que el encargado atendiera al único cliente que estaba allí, caminó hasta la barra y pidió un café doble y bien cargado para llevar. Cuando el encargado vino con su café, Akashi fue a preguntar por el chico que trabajaba allí sirviendo cafés por la mañana, pero su móvil sonó justo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Dígame? – preguntó Akashi respondiendo al teléfono mientras cogía el café y se marchaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Akashi? – escuchó una suave y delicada voz al otro extremo del teléfono que le sonó al chico al que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Chihiro? – preguntó – Vaya, qué sorpresa. Cuando te escribí mi número en aquella servilleta, no esperaba que lo utilizases.

\- Ya… yo tampoco – aclaró.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con preocupación al notar cierto temor en el tono que ese chico de apenas dieciséis años estaba empleando con él.

\- Estoy en un lío y no sabía a quién llamar. Tú eras policía y…

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ahora preocupado Akashi.

\- En la comisaría de Ikebukuro.

\- ¿Estás en comisaría? ¿Pero qué has hecho? Da igual, déjalo. Voy para allí ahora mismo.

Akashi colgó el teléfono y salió a todo correr hacia su coche. En el trayecto, su padre intentó localizarle un par de veces a su móvil, pero Akashi no quiso cogerlo, estaba harto de que siempre intentase convencerle para que dejase el peligroso cuerpo de policía e hiciera algo más productivo con su vida, cómo casarse, tener hijos y llevar la empresa en lugar de correr por las calles con un rifle de asalto. Su padre nunca entendería la decisión que tomó y eso le molestaba. En aquel momento, no quería ni tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él una vez más, sólo quería llegar a la comisaría de Ikebukuro y comprobar qué había ocurrido con Chihiro. No podía ser tan malo, sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Ni siquiera quiso aparcar bien el coche. Entró en el parking de la comisaría y lo dejó en el primer sitio que vio. Sabía que había dejado el coche un poco mal, pero le dio igual, ahora mismo sólo le importaba saber sobre ese chico. En cuanto entró por la comisaría, el jefe lo reconoció. Akashi había trabajado muchos años para él antes de meterse en el cuerpo de élite, lo que no esperaba era verle allí aquel día.

\- Akashi Seijuurou, dichosos los ojos. No creí volver a verte desde que entraste en la élite.

\- He venido por un problema, tenéis bajo arresto a un chiquillo de dieciséis años.

\- Vaya… así que le conoces. Entra a la oficina conmigo, te explicaré su caso.

Akashi acompañó a su antiguo jefe hasta la oficina y permaneció de pie frente a la gran mesa de nogal que tenía el ordenador encendido. El sargento cerró las persianas de la oficina junto a la puerta y se acercó al otro lado de la mesa dándole la vuelta a la pantalla del ordenador. Akashi pudo leer claramente en la pantalla que se había producido un fallo en el sistema, les habían hacheado.

\- Venga ya – dijo Akashi - ¿No creerás que ha sido él? Es un chiquillo de dieciséis años.

\- La edad perfecta para un buen hacker. Sabe de tecnología y no es lo único que ha hackeado.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido colarse con toda la seguridad que hay?

\- Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar, pero más importante aún… ¿Para qué quería entrar en nuestro sistema? Ese chico no quiere hablar, sólo te ha llamado a ti. ¿Os conocéis mucho?

\- Que va, sólo le compro el café – sonrió Akashi – hablaré con él, seguramente no habrá sido a malas, es un buen chico.

\- Entra en la sala de interrogatorios y habla con él. Estaré al otro lado del cristal.

\- De acuerdo.

Akashi accedió a la sala de interrogatorios consiguiendo sacar por vez primera, una leve sonrisa de aquel chico serio silencioso que solía siempre ir leyendo algún libro y que servía los peores cafés que jamás había tomado en su vida. El pelirrojo tomó asiento frente a él y juntó sus manos entrelazando los dedos.

\- ¿Así que has utilizado tu primer sueldo para comprarte un ordenador? – preguntó Akashi – y nos has hackeado.

\- No os he hackeado, sólo quería una información. Vine muchas veces a pedirla y nunca me tomaban en serio. Así que decidí buscar la información por mi cuenta.

\- Te has metido en nuestra red informática, a eso le llamamos hackearnos – dijo Akashi con una sonrisa.

\- Y por eso te dije que estaba en un lío.

\- ¿Un lío? Esto es mucho más que un lío. Has infringido unas cuantas leyes. ¿Sabes cómo acaban los hackers que pasan el cortafuegos de la policía?

\- ¿En la cárcel? – preguntó Chihiro.

\- Sí. No tienen contemplaciones con ellos. Te pueden poner hasta una pulsera electromagnética para impedirte volver a utilizar aparatos electrónicos. ¿Qué incita a un hacker a ser tan descuidado y entrar de esta forma en nuestra red?

\- No te interesa el motivo – le aclaró Chihiro con seriedad – aquí a nadie le interesa el motivo. Nunca me creen, ni hacen nada para ayudarme, qué más da.

\- Puedo llegar a un trato con ellos siempre y cuando me cuentes la verdad. Sé que no lo has hecho por algo malo, no eres de esa clase de chicos, así que quizá pueda conseguir un pacto para ti. Quizá te tenga que custodiar un tiempo, eres un menor que irá a un orfanato si nadie te reclama bajo su tutela legal o peor aún… en la cárcel por hackear algo que pienso… no era para hacer daño.

\- Si decido contártelo… ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó.

\- Lo intentaré, porque has hackeado un par de sitios más al parecer – sonrió Akashi sacando las carpetas – eres bueno con la informática, quizá podría hablar con los superiores y tenerte bajo mi vigilancia provisional a cambio de que tú arreglases sus cortafuegos y evitases que otro hacker pueda acceder a los datos.

\- ¿Quieres que trabaje como su informático particular?

\- Sí. Es mejor que la cárcel, ¿no crees? Podrías trabajar desde la base donde yo trabajo. Te daría un despacho y arreglarías nuestros programas informáticos.

\- ¿Y tendría que vivir contigo?

\- Como medida preventiva, sí. No queremos que sigas actuando de esta forma delictiva. Te mantendría vigilado, estarías bajo mi supervisión.

\- Está bien. Arreglaré vuestros débiles cortafuegos a cambio de que me ayudes en mi caso.

\- Trato hecho – aceptó Akashi mirando hacia el cristal a su espalda. Seguramente su antiguo jefe estaría ya dispuesto a hacer el papeleo para soltar al chico y dejarlo a disposición de Akashi.

La puerta se abrió al silencioso apartamento. Aomine encendió la luz del salón y dejó entrar a un agotado Tetsu que enseguida saludó a "Tetsuya dos" y se tumbó junto a él en el cómodo sofá. Ni siquiera hizo el amago de intentar coger el mando de la televisión, sólo quería descansar después de aquel día que, para él, había sido muy productivo. Ver a Kagami intentando esquivar a Aomine sólo le indicaba una cosa al pequeño, ya empezaba a fijarse en el moreno. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era conseguir que el despistado Aomine se diera cuenta finalmente de lo que Kagami empezaba a sentir por él. Sonrió… y es que eso iba a ser lo más complicado.

\- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento para que te duermas más rápido? – preguntó Aomine – en tu cama estarás más a gusto que en el sofá.

\- Estoy bien aquí – aclaró Tetsu sonriendo – oye, Dai… ¿Crees que Kagami nos ve como una familia?

\- ¿Como una familia? – preguntó Aomine extrañado – bueno… quizá a ti te ve como algo más, es posible, pero Kagami ya tiene una familia. Está con Himuro y es un buen chico, los dos lo son. Creo que cuando solventen sus problemas serán muy felices juntos.

\- Es posible, pero son muy diferentes, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Tetsu nuevamente.

\- Sí, es cierto que tienen cosas en las que son incompatibles, pero creo que lo arreglarán. ¿Tú tienes familia, Tetsu?

\- No – dijo el pequeño.

\- Me dijiste que tus padres fallecieron pero… ¿Ni siquiera hermanos? Verás… yo tenía a un amigo muy especial, lo consideraba como mi hermano cuando estaba en el orfanato.

\- ¿Estuviste en un orfanato?

\- Sí, desde que nací. Sé lo que se siente, he vivido esa soledad y el proceso de pasar por el sistema, ir de un hogar a otro y nunca estar fijo en un sitio. Quizá fue eso lo que me hizo asentarme y desear una familia, no quería sentirme solo nunca más. Cuando te conocí… creo que me sentí un poco identificado contigo, salvo porque yo solía meterme en líos – sonrió Aomine – tú tienes mucho mejor carácter del que yo tenía.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu hermano? – preguntó Tetsu con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Oh… él es policía también. Bueno… lo era – aclaró – Falleció hace unos años, un caso que salió mal.

\- ¿Por eso dejaste de trabajar en menores?

\- Algo así, Tetsu – le aclaró - ¿Tú no tienes hermanos?

\- Tengo uno – dijo al fin – pero no es un amigo, es mi hermano.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé. En el primer orfanato que estuvimos, nos separaron. A él se lo llevó una familia y a mí otra.

Aquello le extrañó a Aomine, cuando él trabajaba con hermanos, intentaba que nunca les separasen puesto que quería conservar su lazo sanguíneo, eran la única familia que tendría. No podía entender cómo alguno de sus compañeros pensó en separarlos. Seguramente le pagarían bajo mano para poder adoptar a alguno de los dos.

\- Pero él dijo que vendría a por mí – aclaró Tetsu – sé que vendrá.

\- ¿Es mayor que tú?

\- Sí – dijo Tetsu.

\- Si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte a buscarle. Tengo acceso al sistema. Si me cuentas sobre él, quizá lo encontremos.

\- Vale – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Ahora descansa. Mañana hablaremos sobre esto y empezaremos a buscarle. Seguro que la familia que lo adoptó no puede haberse escondido mucho. Lo encontraré.

Tetsu sonrió al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien se preocupaba realmente de él y de sus problemas. No trataban de darle una nueva vida, sino de arreglar la suya propia. Aomine era especial para conseguir que todo el mundo se sintiera cómodo a su lado. Aquella noche, ambos durmieron juntos y por la mañana, tras coger al perro, dejó a Tetsu con Kise, con Murasakibara y con Midorima para que le enseñasen a jugar al baloncesto, mientras él iba a investigar a la oficina sobre ese hermano perdido que Tetsu decía tener.


	14. Conversaciones

Capítulo 14: Conversaciones.

Era tarde cuando un cansado y silencioso Kagami entraba por casa seguido de otro silencioso Himuro. Ninguno deseaba iniciar una conversación, pero el moreno sabía que tarde o temprano deberían hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su relación. Algo iba mal, iba muy mal, pero a veces, pese a que ambos lo sabían, preferían callar y continuar por el aprecio que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- Oye, Taiga… - inició Himuro pero al ver cómo se giraba Kagami con ese rostro cansado, se detuvo - ¿Quieres que prepare yo la cena mientras te das una ducha relajante?

\- Claro. Te lo agradecería – sonrió Kagami.

\- Vale. Ve a cambiarte. Me pondré enseguida a preparar algo.

Tras darle a Himuro un tierno beso en la mejilla, Kagami se dirigió a la ducha. No cabía duda que estaba indeciso, hasta su cuerpo le delataba. Anteriormente habría abrazado a Himuro y le hubiera dado un apasionado beso, pero ahora… tan sólo le había salido darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Se desvistió con pereza, casi más apesadumbrado que otra cosa. Teppei había causado graves indecisiones en él. Por una parte, sabía que amaba a Himuro, eran cinco años de larga relación, una relación en la que compartieron tanto momentos buenos como malos momentos pero siempre habían estado juntos y lo habían superado. Ahora… conocer a Aomine había trastocado su mundo. Himuro nunca compartió su sueño, era un chico tierno pero demasiado trabajador, su futuro profesional se interponía constantemente en su futuro familiar, en cambio, Kagami sólo deseaba formar una familia. El trabajo estaba bien y era importante para él pero… no quería vivir para trabajar, quería trabajar para vivir y sentía que no estaba viviendo lo suficiente.

Con Aomine todo era fácil, compartían el mismo sueño y deseo, eran compatibles. Cuando estaba junto al moreno sentía que estaba completo, ambos tenían buenos trabajos, pero desconectaban de ellos al llegar a casa y disfrutaban como si fueran una familia. Los días libres, Aomine quería siempre hacer cosas fuera de casa con Tetsu, él sí era capaz de vivir fuera de su trabajo. Quizá eso era lo que echaba en falta en Himuro, quien siempre traía trabajo a casa. El trabajo era su mundo, quizá lo era todo para él.

Kagami pensó que quizá una buena ducha conseguiría aclararle un poco las ideas, que el agua se llevaría esos sentimientos por Aomine de la misma forma en que se llevaba la suciedad y el sudor, pero no fue así. Al salir de la ducha, seguía con la misma indecisión que cuando había entrado a ella.

Enrolló la toalla en su cintura y se sentó un segundo en la tapa del inodoro tratando una vez más… de resolver aquellas dudas que le estaban carcomiendo. Cuando se decidió a salir, observó a un silencioso Himuro cocinando algunas verduras en la sartén. Algo le ocurría también a ese moreno y lo sabía. Tantos años de convivencia pasaban factura como para entenderse sin tener que hablar. Algo les preocupaba a ambos. Kagami se sentó en el taburete al otro lado de la barra americana y mantuvo el silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su pareja ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Oye, Himuro – empezó a hablar sorprendiendo al moreno que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos - ¿Estamos bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No lo sé – dijo el moreno cabizbajo.

\- Tampoco yo estoy seguro – dijo Kagami algo cabizbajo – es decir… yo te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Kagami, pero… hoy ha sido un día extraño.

\- Lo ha sido, sí – aclaró Kagami.

\- He visto cómo miras a ese chico, Kagami, hace mucho tiempo que tus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo cuando me miran a mí y creo que es en parte culpa mía, no he sabido darte lo que querías.

\- Sí lo has hecho – dijo Kagami – yo… te quiero, Himuro y no me importaba posponer la familia para más adelante pero…

\- Tetsu ha precipitado tu instinto paternal y yo no estoy preparado para esto… para la familia y lo sé. Te quiero mucho, Kagami pero… creo que nos hemos acomodado demasiado, que ya ni siquiera es amor lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, tan sólo… nos sentimos a gusto y confortables en esta vida y hemos confundido el cariño con el amor. Aomine te gusta y si no lo hace es que eres un idiota – aclaró Himuro intentado sonreír – a cualquiera le gustaría un chico como él y más cuando busca lo mismo que tú, una familia.

\- Yo no… no he tenido nada con Aomine ni lo había pensado siquiera – se intentó defender como pudo, pero Himuro se acercó hasta él dejando el trapo de la cocina en la encimera y cogiéndole de las mejillas sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, pero yo necesito serte sincero y quiero que tú puedas serlo conmigo. He tenido algún pensamiento extraño con mi compañero de trabajo y lo lamento, nunca pasó nada entre nosotros pero…

\- ¿Te atrae? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Sí – le dijo Himuro con sinceridad.

\- Creo… que también me atrae un poco Aomine – aclaró Kagami – somos un desastre – sonrió Kagami haciendo sonreír levemente a Himuro.

\- Sí, lo somos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué piensas tú?

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo pensamos detenidamente esta semana? Quizá una atracción no quiere decir que les queramos. Esta semana… miremos a ver dónde nos llevan estos sentimientos, Himuro, y decidamos al final de ella qué hacer con lo nuestro.

\- ¿Y si ocurre algo con Reo y me doy cuenta de que le quiero? – preguntó Himuro preocupado.

\- Entonces me alegraré de que seas feliz. Es mejor darnos cuenta ahora de nuestros sentimientos que no cuando sea demasiado tarde.

\- Sí… creo que tienes razón – dijo Himuro dándose la vuelta para volver a mirar las verduras, intentando disimular así las lágrimas que querían caerle de los ojos.

Era cierto que sentía algo por Reo, pero también sentía algo por Kagami y le dolía a él tanto como al mismo Kagami darse cuenta de que aquella relación no aguantaría mucho más. No soportaba la idea de hacer daño a ese pelirrojo, de hacer daño a la persona que durante tantos años había estado a su lado conviviendo, la persona de la que se enamoró y que ahora… parecía estar enamorándose de otro. Toda la relación se derrumbaba.

Aquella noche, Kagami prefirió dormir en otra habitación. Rozó con su mano el otro lado del colchón, sintiendo las frías sábanas en su mano. No pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Himuro, buenos momentos, unas grandes aventuras… un gran amor que ahora llegaba inevitablemente a su final. Ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo evitar llorar sin saber que también Himuro, en la habitación principal, lloraba aquella pérdida.

La puerta de la casa se abrió al instante. Para Chihiro, aquello ya era todo un desafío porque él tenía que intentar, varias veces, girar la llave en una deteriorada cerradura. A veces se quedaba hasta diez minutos tratando de abrir la puerta de su mugriento apartamento, pero era lo único que podía permitirse con su salario.

\- Vamos, pasa – le insistió Akashi dejando que el chico entrase el primero.

Chihiro esperó a que Akashi encendiera la luz y entonces, entró en aquel lujoso salón en pleno centro de la ciudad. Todo era de primera calidad, las cristaleras, los muebles, hasta el suelo que pisaba parecía ser demasiado caro.

\- Veo que te sobra el dinero – le achacó con total seguridad Chihiro, él nunca había tenido pegas para decir las cosas con sinceridad y sin pelos en la lengua. Eso hizo sonreír a Akashi. Era la mayor cualidad del chico y le encantaba lo directo que era.

\- A mi padre le sobra – sonrió Akashi – el piso es suyo. Hace unos años trabajaba y venía a dormir aquí. El piso estaba muy cerca de su empresa, así que le venía bien. Ahora ya apenas pasa por la empresa, lo lleva todo su encargado y él maneja las cosas desde casa, así que el piso quedó en desuso. Desde hace un par de años vivo, yo aquí por aprovecharlo.

\- Ya veo – aclaró Chihiro – de todas formas no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

\- No tienes opción, Chihiro, ahora soy tu tutor legal.

\- No quiero causarte problemas, en cuanto esto se arregle, me marcharé. Voy a encontrar a mi hermano, buscaré un trabajo y podré mantenerle.

\- Con tu nivel de estudios, nunca te darán un buen trabajo, Chihiro, y el dinero siempre será una carga para ti al igual que el mantener a tu hermano. Si quieres que tu hermano tenga mejor vida, vas a necesitar pagarle los estudios o no vas a poder.

\- Me las ingeniaré – dijo Chihiro.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie – dijo con seriedad. Para Akashi estaba claro lo que ocurría, no era un chico fácil, pero no era su culpa, sino las circunstancias de la vida que le habían forjado ese carácter.

\- Vale – aclaró Akashi sin querer indagar más por ese día – tu habitación es la del fondo del pasillo, el baño está a la derecha. Siéntete como en tu casa. Yo tengo que ir mañana al trabajo así que… no sé, mira la televisión si quieres o algo. Mañana te traeré unas llaves del apartamento para que puedas salir y entrar cuando quieras. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Chihiro.

Akashi se marchó hacia su habitación dejando al menor allí en el salón. Estaba claro que algo en su vida había ocurrido para que fuera tan reservado y sobre todo… tan independiente. No le gustaba pedir ayuda a nadie, ni se fiaba de la gente.

Mientras se cambiaba al pijama, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en Chihiro. Era cierto que en cierta forma, sentía algo por ese complicado chico, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención pero sabía de sobra, que no podría estar a su lado como él deseaba, era demasiado joven aún. Chihiro tenía toda una vida por delante y no estaría dispuesto jamás a esperar dos años para formar una relación con alguien que le sacaba casi doce años. Tenía que quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza y lo sabía.

\- Mierda, Akashi – se dijo a sí mismo – no puedes enamorarte de un chiquillo como él. ¿Qué narices te sucede? – Se miró al espejo un segundo y pensó una vez más en la mirada perdida de ese chico - ¿Qué ha ocurrido en tu vida? – preguntó en un tono bajo sabiendo que nadie le respondería a eso.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, se sorprendió cuando el horrible olor del café llegó a sus orificios nasales. Era el tradicional y horrendo café de Chihiro, de eso no cabía duda. Las náuseas llegaron enseguida hasta él, no podía ser que ahora tuviera que vivir con ese café.

\- Buenos días, Akashi – escuchó que decía el chiquillo desde la cocina – te he preparado el desayuno.

\- Chihiro… son las cinco de la mañana – le aclaró Akashi mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

\- Lo sé, pero entras a las seis a trabajar, ¿no? Ya que me has acogido en tu casa un tiempo, quería prepararte el desayuno al menos. No me gusta sentirme inútil, además… yo… lo… lo siento por lo de ayer – dijo algo ruborizado, lo que consiguió sacar una sonrisilla en Akashi.

\- No te preocupes. Tendrás tus motivos y no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes nada, pero quiero que sepas que ésta es tu casa. Aquí puedes venir siempre que lo necesites y por cierto… no te lo tomes a mal pero… tu café es espantoso.

Chihiro se sonrojó aún más mirando el rostro sonrojado de Akashi. Por un segundo, desvió sus ojos a la taza que tenía en la mano y miró dentro aquel oscuro y espeso café.

\- Pero… yo creía que venías siempre por el café.

\- Iba para que no te despidiesen, tu café es horrible – le sonrió Akashi viendo cómo se decepcionaba Chihiro – pero no te preocupes, ven, te enseñaré a preparar uno por el que todos pagarán por beberlo – sonrió Akashi consiguiendo así que Chihiro sonriera – tira ese café, anda. Voy a enseñarte.


	15. Orfanatos

Capítulo 15: Orfanatos

En la base, Kagami esperaba a que aquel moreno se marchase. Debía entrar a trabajar a las seis y él debería estar ya fuera, sin embargo no había salido aún a recoger a Tetsu. Observaba cómo Aomine miraba los camiones de bombero mientras su mano estaba dulcemente depositada en el hombro del pequeño.

\- ¿Tardará mucho Kagami en salir? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- No lo creo – sonrió Aomine pese a que su expresión reflejaba duda. Tuvo claro que algo ocurría cuando miró el reloj de muñeca para comprobar la hora.

\- ¿Por qué no sales de una maldita vez? – le preguntó Teppei a un Kagami que se escondía tras la pared de uno de los pasillos - ¿Le estás evitando? Vamos, Kagami… él no tiene la culpa de esos sentimientos que tienes por él. Deja de esquivarle y sal de una vez a dar la cara.

\- No quiero verle en este momento, no estando tan confuso.

\- No hay remedio contigo. Por esta vez y sólo por esta, yo recogeré a Tetsu, pero la próxima tendrás que enfrentarle.

Teppei salió de aquel improvisado escondite accediendo al garaje donde estaban los camiones. Con una gran sonrisa, saludó a Aomine excusando a su compañero que "se había retrasado en la ducha y no podría venir a recoger a Tetsu", en lugar de eso, se ofreció él mismo a llevarlo dentro de la base a buscar a Kagami. Aomine sonrió y le dio la mochila del pequeño a Teppei.

\- Gracias. Ya debo irme a trabajar. Dígale a Kagami que mañana pasaré a por Tetsu por su casa.

\- Claro, se lo diré – sonrió Teppei – Vamos, Tetsu, busquemos a Kagami.

\- Vale – dijo el niño despidiéndose con la mano de Aomine mientras acompañaba al capitán del equipo dos de bomberos en dirección a la entrada de las oficinas.

Aomine se marchó de allí rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Casi se había vuelto una costumbre hacer aquel gesto cuando las cosas no salían tal y como esperaba. Seguramente debería estar acostumbrado pero no había forma de acostumbrarse a esa sensación de perder el control sobre las situaciones.

Ya había notado extraño a Kagami ayer en el parque cuando hacían el picnic, pero no quiso hablar de más con todos sus amigos presentes y además… con Himuro y el amigo de su trabajo. Decidió esperar pensando que hoy podría hablar con Kagami y descubrir qué es lo que había ocurrido, pero se equivocó, no parecía que hoy fuera el día en que podrían hablar de lo sucedido.

Por momentos, Aomine pensaba que había ocurrido algo con su pareja, quizá alguna discusión y prefería no hablar del tema por ahora, así que no quiso invadir su espacio privado. Era mejor darle algo de tiempo para que se calmase la situación. Dejar a Kagami tomar un respiro y ser capaz de decidir cuándo quería contar las cosas. Seguramente habrían discutido por el tema de formar una familia, o eso pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba hacia su coche.

Llegó temprano a la base pero, aun así, decidió cambiarse al uniforme. Ya estaba terminando de abrocharse el chaleco antibalas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquella carpeta marrón llena de documentos. Siempre la había guardado en la taquilla y siempre se hacía la misma pregunta respecto a ella. La cogió entre sus dedos observándola más de cerca y dudó una vez más, hasta que la voz de Akashi entrando por el vestuario le sacó de su trance.

\- ¿Aún sigues dudando? – preguntó Akashi.

\- No sé qué hacer – dijo Aomine.

\- Es algo personal, Aomine… piénsalo bien.

\- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

\- No me hagas eso, Dai… sabes que te aprecio pero yo no puedo tomar tus decisiones. Si cometiera un error, me lo echarías en cara. Debe salir de ti la respuesta – le sonrió Akashi.

\- Sí, lo sé – sonrió Dai – pero aun así, tenía que intentar una respuesta rápida.

Volvió a dejar la carpeta en la taquilla y la cerró con decisión. Ahora era hora de trabajar y no quería tener más asuntos en la cabeza que no fueran sobre su profesión. Debía estar concentrado, porque muchas vidas dependían de él y de su ánimo. No podía cometer errores, no en un trabajo como aquel.

\- Os veré en el gimnasio – aclaró Aomine marchándose hacia la sala de gimnasio donde todos se solían reunir.

\- Te alcanzaré enseguida – le sonrió Akashi mientras empezaba a cambiarse en su taquilla.

Aomine estuvo solo en el gimnasio casi veinte minutos hasta que sus compañeros entraron. Debería haber hecho mucho ejercicio y, en cambio… apenas había hecho nada. Su mente estaba distraída entre el asunto de Kagami, el hermano perdido de Tetsu y esos documentos que guardaba con recelo en su taquilla.

Tras las dos primeras horas de gimnasio junto a sus compañeros y un par de prácticas en la base, Aomine acabó accediendo a la oficina. Quería revisar algunos documentos pero como siempre… el resto de departamentos no querían colaborar del todo en las investigaciones. Sabía de sobra que el tema de los orfanatos era algo que llevaba el departamento de menores al que él había pertenecido, pero no esperarían tener que ayudar ahora a un policía del cuerpo de élite, no era un campo en el que él tuviera que trabajar.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando en la base de datos? – preguntó Kise al verle tan concentrado tecleando en el ordenador.

\- El nombre del último orfanato en el que estuvo Tetsu. Quería saber si su hermano estuvo allí.

\- ¿Tiene un hermano?

\- Eso parece. Quiero encontrarle. No es propio de los orfanatos que separen a dos hermanos biológicos, pero es posible que ni siquiera sepa nada el último orfanato en el que estuvo.

\- ¿Crees que estuvo en algún otro orfanato que los separó?

\- Es posible, pero no me quieren dar los datos.

\- ¿Y por qué no llamas a Kagami? Él estuvo en el incendio del orfanato. Sabrá cuál es.

\- Ya lo he llamado… no me coge el teléfono – dijo frustrado – ni siquiera sé qué le ocurre. Creo que me está esquivando y no sé por qué.

\- No lo sé – dijo Kise sentándose frente a él y cogiendo una pelota, jugando con ella en su mano.

\- ¿Quieres saber el nombre del orfanato? Esta tarde en mi casa – dijo Akashi – sólo vosotros dos.

\- Cuánto misterio – susurró Kise con una sonrisa.

\- Digamos que no vamos a hacer algo muy legal… - sonrió Akashi – Cuanta menos gente se entere de esto, mejor.

Kise miró primero sorprendido a Akashi y, posteriormente, se giró hacia los ojos azules de Aomine tratando de descubrir qué pensaba él de todo el asunto. Aomine siempre había seguido las normas a raja tabla, no era de los policías que se tomasen la justicia por su mano ni que hiciera algo ilegal, seguramente no aceptaría aquello. Era un buen policía.

\- Allí estaré – dijo Aomine sorprendiendo más a Kise.

Por la tarde, Aomine condujo tras Akashi hasta su casa. Mientras el pelirrojo guardaba el coche en el parking subterráneo de su bloque de apartamentos, Aomine y Kise buscaban un hueco libre en la calle para aparcar. Cuando consiguieron aparcar, los dos chicos caminaron hasta el portal donde ya les esperaba Akashi frente a la gran puerta de cristal del recibidor. Desde allí, subieron en el ascensor.

\- Cuánto misterio – se atrevió Kise a romper el tenso silencio del ascensor - ¿Qué tienes escondido en tu casa?

\- A un hacker – comentó Akashi con una sonrisa.

\- Venga ya. ¿Quieres piratearles el sistema? – preguntó Kise – nos descubrirán.

\- De eso nada, porque resulta que ese chico ya pirateó ayer el sistema. Ahora tiene total acceso porque le han pedido arreglar lo que destrozó. Quiere decirse… que puede navegar por donde quiera y excusarse en que lo está arreglando.

\- Me sirve – dijo Aomine pese al resoplido de Kise.

\- No sé por qué… creo que esto puede acabar muy mal – se encogió de hombros siguiendo a los dos chicos que bajaban del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Akashi buscó las llaves del apartamento en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Para asombro de los tres chicos, Chihiro estaba sentado en el sofá en forma de indio, en un total silencio y con su portátil en las rodillas tecleando a gran velocidad. Todos le miraron con extrañeza pero para Aomine, no pasó desapercibida la idea de que se parecía mucho a Tetsu. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos perdidos, la misma seriedad.

\- Por favor… dime que aún no has arreglado todos los sistemas en los que entraste – casi rogó Akashi. Chihiro elevó la vista de su portátil y medio sonrió.

\- No del todo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito que recuperes un archivo.

\- ¿Que lo recupere? Querrás decir que lo robe.

\- Sólo queremos sacar un dato en concreto. Necesitamos el nombre del orfanato de un niño. Se quemó hace menos de un mes.

\- Déjame buscarlo en la base – dijo – si se ha quemado, no debe ser complicado encontrarlo en la red. Habrá noticias sobre el suceso.

Pese a que el pelirrojo sabía que ese chico no tardaría mucho en dar con la información que buscaban, prefirió ir a la cocina y preparar unos cafés para todos, excepto para Chihiro, a quien le preparó un batido de chocolate. Apenas estaba dejando las cosas en la mesa, cuando el chico sonrió levemente buscando en la mesilla de al lado un papel y un bolígrafo para apuntar la dirección.

\- ¿Ya la tienes? – preguntó Akashi sorprendido.

\- Sí. Ya os he dicho que no sería difícil. Aun así, no os dejarán revisar los datos de los chicos que tengan allí. Es algo confidencial pero… puedo hackearlo si queréis – sonrió.

\- No, ya has infringido un par de leyes. Es mejor que no hagas nada más. Nosotros nos ocuparemos. Haremos trabajo de campo. ¿Vamos al orfanato a preguntar? – preguntó Akashi hacia los otros dos.

\- Sí, claro – se levantó Aomine con rapidez cogiendo el bote de plástico con el café para llevar.

Tanto Kise como Aomine se levantaron del sofá cogiendo sus chaquetas para ir al orfanato. Akashi, en cambio, pese a haberse levantado para acompañarles, acarició con suavidad el cabello de Chihiro que se había vuelto a centrar en la pantalla de su ordenador para arreglar el estropicio que había hecho al saltarse el sistema de seguridad de la policía.

\- Come algo, Chihiro – le dijo con dulzura Akashi al ver que se centraba demasiado en el ordenador. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a cuidarse poco.

\- Vale – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico.

Al salir al pasillo, Kise sonrió como solía hacer cuando le llegaba una de sus maquiavélicas ideas. Akashi le observó con cierto toque de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Akashi.

\- Adivino que es el chico del horrible café, lo que no entiendo es cómo ha terminado en tu casa.

\- Pirateó la red de seguridad de la policía y de los hospitales – dijo Akashi – y me llamó a mí para que fuera.

\- Interesante… ¿Y cómo tenía tu número? – indagó Kise con una sonrisa.

\- Porque yo se lo dí.

\- Está claro… esa caricia protectora, esa preocupación para que se cuide y coma algo… te gusta ese chico – sonrió.

\- No digas tonterías, es menor de edad.

\- ¿Y eso implica que no te guste? Sólo sé que no puedes estar con él, pero nadie manda en el corazón. Si te gusta… te gusta.

\- Cambiemos el tema – dijo Akashi apretando en el ascensor el botón al parking. Irían en su coche.

Ninguno quiso hablar sobre el tema en el camino al orfanato. Aomine prefería mantener el silencio sobre el asunto de Tetsu y Akashi no quería hablar sobre Chihiro, así que fue un viaje tenso para un rubio que al final acabó mirando por la ventanilla tratando de distraerse con algo. Al llegar a la nueva residencia donde habían trasladado el nuevo orfanato hasta que terminasen las obras del antiguo, una de las monjas les atendió. Todo el recinto estaba en silencio, no había niños por allí y estaba claro que debían estar acogidos en algún lugar hasta que las obras terminasen.

\- Como comprenderán no podemos dar mucha información al respecto de los niños – aclaró la amable monja.

\- Sólo es una pequeña duda – comentó Aomine siguiendo a la monja por los jardines del claustro – es sobre Tetsuya Kuroko. Al parecer tiene un hermano, pero no consta en ningún lado sobre él.

\- ¿Un hermano? – preguntó la monja extrañada – déjeme echar un vistazo a los archivos.

La monja se puso las gafas antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina improvisada y buscó entre los archivadores el historial de Tetsu. Por unos segundos, Aomine se quedó paralizado para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Aún recordaba su paso por los orfanatos, aquellos fríos pasillos, el resto de niños que no perdían la ilusión por ser acogidos en alguna buena familia, la desesperación y la tristeza de ni siquiera saber quién eres o a quién perteneces, la incertidumbre de no entender por qué te había tocado ser el abandonado, el niño al que no querían. Todos aquellos recuerdos le habían asaltado de golpe, pero Akashi, colocando su mano encima del hombro de Aomine, lo sacó de aquello.

\- Aomine – le llamó - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – intentó sonreír aunque le salió un rostro demasiado serio – estoy bien.

La monja terminó de buscar en el primer archivador y continuó con el segundo hasta hallar la ficha del chico. Abrió la carpeta leyendo el informe bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos tres policías que estaban frente a ella y luego deslizó levemente las gafas por su nariz sin llegar a quitárselas, lo justo para observar por encima de ellas a los tres chicos.

\- Lo siento, aquí no consta como que tenga un hermano. Llegó hace un par de años él solo.

\- ¿Desde dónde llegó? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Otro orfanato al norte del país, de un pequeño pueblo costero. Iban a cerrar por bajo presupuesto, no podían mantenerlo y nos pidieron como favor acoger algunos de sus chicos. Tetsu vino con ellos pero no hay nada sobre que tuviera un hermano.

\- ¿Podría darnos la dirección de ese último orfanato o una forma de contactar con ellos?

\- Sí, dejaron un número de teléfono. Ahora mismo se lo busco.


	16. Negocios

Capítulo 16: Negocios

El silencio reinaba en el coche de Akashi. Kise no se atrevía a indagar en los pensamientos del moreno y menos… sabiendo algunas cosas de su pasado. Seguramente estaría dándole vueltas a la idea del orfanato. Conocía bien a Aomine desde hacía unos años, habían coincidido también en el instituto y sabía de primera mano, que su infancia no fue precisamente fácil en aquel lugar. Nunca podía ser fácil asumir que tus padres no te querían, que te habían abandonado.

\- Sé lo que piensas, Aomine – habló por primera vez Akashi parando el coche en el semáforo en rojo y cambiando a punto muerto el cambio de marchas – yo también lo pensé al principio. Se parecen mucho.

\- Me sorprendí al verle en tu casa – dijo Aomine – es idéntico a Tetsu y es mayor.

\- Llegué a pensar que era el hermano de Tetsu pero… comprobé su historial cuando me pidió ayuda en su caso. Hay momentos en que pienso que puede ser su hermano y otros… en que lo dudo. Ni siquiera su apellido coincide, Aomine.

\- Lo sé, es complicado que sea su hermano pero… ¡_Dios_! Es idéntico a él. Tienen el mismo cabello, el mismo corte de pelo, los mismos ojos azules y solitarios, el mismo rasgo inexpresivo en su rostro, igual de serios y reservados… es que… son demasiado parecidos.

\- Chicos… - escucharon los dos a Kise pero pasaron de él continuando con su conversación hasta que al final, Kise se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó hacia ellos – gira en la primera a la derecha – le informó a Akashi.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

\- Porque aún tenemos algo de tiempo y tengo la dirección del otro orfanato. Me la acaban de mandar mis compañeros de narcóticos. Han tenido que mover algunos hilos pero aquí está – dijo enseñándoles el móvil – creo que tengo una teoría.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Aomine con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí, yo. A veces pienso – sonrió Kise – vamos… ¿Qué tenéis que perder?

Aomine miró hacia un Akashi que dudaba. Seguramente tenía ganas de llegar a casa y descansar o incluso de estar con Chihiro… en cambio estaba allí con ellos esforzándose en ayudarles cuando ni siquiera tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

\- Está bien – dijo Akashi poniendo rumbo a la dirección que Kise ya estaba programando en el gps de su móvil.

Tras una hora conduciendo, llegaron a Urayasu, el pueblo costero donde se suponía que había estado el último orfanato del hermano de Tetsu. El sitio estaba cerrado y parecía algo siniestro. Hacía años que habría cerrado por su mal estado de conservación. Aomine se tensó levemente y luego un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar cuando él jugaba entre los pasillos de aquellos orfanatos con el resto de niños. Todo era demasiado solitario, hasta aquel lugar que empezaba a derrumbarse parecía demasiado tétrico para su gusto, ni aunque lo hubieran reparado, podría ver en esa edificación algo agradable.

\- Vendrá enseguida – dijo Kise colgando el teléfono – nos dieron el número correcto al parecer. Lo malo es que la directora falleció de una enfermad hace un par de años, vendrá una de las encargadas en aquel entonces.

\- Si puede ayudarnos, me da igual quién venga a dar la explicación – susurró Aomine aún con los ojos perdidos en esa siniestra casa.

La mujer no tardó en llegar, no debía vivir lejos. Nunca antes había recibido la visita de la policía, tampoco sabía exactamente el motivo por el que la estaban buscando pero si podía servir de ayuda, la mujer quiso tratar de ayudar.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Akashi Seijuurou, un placer.

\- Encantada, señor Akashi, me llamo Yuuna Mitsubaru, fui profesora en el orfanato. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

\- Estamos buscando a un par de niños. Queríamos saber si los recuerda – dijo Akashi enseñándole el historial de Tetsu.

La mujer buscó sus gafas de cerca en uno de los bolsillos y se las colocó en los ojos observando primero la imagen, algo que le hizo reaccionar, pero al ver el nombre, no le cuadraba.

\- Me resulta conocido, pero no… yo nunca impartí clases a Tetsuya Kuroko – aclaró.

\- ¿Y a alguien parecido? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Quizá aquel chico era su hermano – dijo la mujer - ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era un chico muy reservado, muy callado, siempre leía libros y a veces le pillaba en la azotea el orfanato en los descansos. Chihiro – dijo la mujer – sí, creo que se llamaba Chihiro Kuroko.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió con él? – preguntó Kise esta vez - ¿Sabe dónde podemos localizarle?

\- ¿Es que se ha metido en algún lío? – preguntó la mujer preocupada.

\- Para nada – dijo Akashi calmándola con una sonrisa – sólo tratamos de unir a dos hermanos que se han separado.

\- Oh, entiendo. En eso creo que sí puedo ayudaros aunque no sé dónde fue a parar ese niño – la mujer miró en su bolso buscando algo, pero no pareció encontrarlo – vaya, los debo tener en casa – comentó – aun así… puedo explicaros un poco lo que ocurría en el orfanato aunque a mí no me lo contaban. Un día al llegar a mi clase, creo que era un dos de octubre, lo recuerdo porque aquel día llovía mucho, hubo una gran tormenta y los niños estaban asustados, pues ese día… Chihiro no estaba en clase. Me extrañó mucho porque nunca faltaba a ninguna de mis clases, así que dejé a los niños dibujando algo y fui a hablar con la directora, pero cuando llegué, la puerta estaba semiabierta y parecía estar discutiendo por teléfono con alguien. No quise entrar, pero escuché su conversación. Desde entonces intenté reunir todos los datos posibles sobre el caso.

\- ¿El caso? – preguntó Akashi dudando.

\- Sí, por eso dejé mi número de teléfono al nuevo orfanato donde llevaron a los niños, creí que quizá algún día la policía investigaría el asunto. El orfanato pasaba por apuros económicos y la directora vendía algunos niños a familias importantes para conseguir el dinero necesario para las instalaciones. Una familia debió encapricharse con Chihiro y lo vendieron. Ya sabéis que los trámites legales son muy costosos, tardarían años y más si van dos niños juntos. Creo que aprovechó que el sistema no metía mucho las narices en unos pobres niños por los que nadie preguntaría, así que vendía a algunos y cuando preguntaban… decía que se habían escapado. No sé qué ocurrió con ese chico, pero Tetsu debía ser muy pequeño aún, quizá tendría tres años porque no estaba en mi clase. Este chico tuvo que haber sido dirigido al nuevo orfanato cuando éste cerró tras las investigaciones, pero de Chihiro… no lo sé. Lo siento.

Los tres chicos se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Ni siquiera Aomine, que había trabajado en asuntos de menores, podía creerse que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que el agente que llevase el caso no se enterase? Entonces tuvo la respuesta, sí se enteraba, pero se llevaría una comisión por no darse por enterado.

\- Joder – dejó escapar Aomine – Sigo pensando que esos dos se parecen mucho, y el nombre coincide.

\- Sí, pero revisé todo su historial… A no ser qué… - se quedó pensando Akashi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kise - ¿Lo revisaste o no?

\- ¿Qué haría un niño al que acaban de vender a una familia? Él no quería separarse de su hermano, no quería ir con la familia así que…

\- Se escaparía del sistema – dijo Aomine – primero tendría que huir de la familia, pero estos denunciarían la desaparición, hasta el orfanato lo haría, así que… la policía estaría tras los pies de ese niño. Tendría que desaparecer de todo el sistema, hasta de la base de la policía.

\- Se cambiaría el nombre y el apellido – aclaró Kise – de esa forma eludiría a la policía y conseguir un carné falso no le sería complicado. Una nueva identidad al que nadie estuviera buscando, se camuflaría entre la sociedad y pasaría desapercibido.

\- Sabemos que era un buen estudiante, no faltaba a las clases y leía en la azotea en sus ratos libres. ¿Qué le gustaba leer? – preguntó Akashi hacia la mujer.

\- Esas novelas extrañas que no suelen gustarles a los niños pequeños. Intrigas, misterio… aunque odiaba el terror, no le gustaba pasar miedo, pero sí le encantaba el suspense y las investigaciones.

\- ¿Leía sobre ordenadores?

La mujer pensó un segundo, no recordaba que hubiera cogido un libro así durante su estancia en el orfanato, pero tampoco podía estar del todo segura.

\- De ordenadores creo que no – dijo – pero una vez le pillé leyendo una novela y él me dijo que iba sobre un hacker que huía de la justicia porque había cometido un crimen. Le gustaba ver cómo investigaban para poder atraparle.

\- Piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿no? – preguntó Aomine hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Creo que es él. La familia le conocía por Chihiro Kuroko, el orfanato pondría una denuncia de desaparición por ese nombre, así que lo más lógico era cambiarlo todo. Aun así, la familia sabiendo la verdad de la compra y venta del chiquillo, sabrían que estaría escondiéndose y habría cambiado sus nombres, creo que Chihiro lo sabía, sabía que buscarían otras opciones así que dejó su nombre dándose cuenta de que no buscarían Chihiro. El apellido tuvo que cambiarlo. Pero… si estás huyendo… ¿Qué apellido eliges?

\- Algo no muy complicado – dijo Aomine – o algo fácil de recordar o lo primero que hayas visto al salir.

Akashi les indicó con la cabeza el cartel medio roto que estaba en el edificio frente a la puerta del orfanato.

\- Chihiro salió de esa puerta. ¿Qué es lo primero que vio? – preguntó Akashi sonriendo al ver el cartel, consiguiendo que todos lo mirasen. La famosa cantante Nina Mayuzumi.

\- Fácil de recordar, es una cantante famosa, estaría en todos los carteles de la ciudad – sonrió Aomine.

\- Y lo primero que vio – coincidió Kise también sonriendo.

\- Chihiro Mayuzumi – sonrió Akashi – yo busqué la ficha de Chihiro Mayuzumi, evidentemente, ese chico no estuvo en un orfanato, tiene pocos datos porque se creó la identidad él mismo. Es fácil hacerse con un carné falso y darte de alta en la sociedad, nadie comprobó nada. Pudo convencer a algún vagabundo de que le acompañase como si fuera su padre. A nadie le interesan los vagabundos, pasarían del tema. Le darían de alta enseguida para quitarse de encima a esa gente.

\- Busquemos entonces la ficha de Chihiro Kuroko y vayamos con tu chico – dijo Aomine – Creo que tenemos a su hermano.

\- Estoy convencido de que hackeó las redes del hospital buscando a su hermano, hackeó los orfanatos y a la policía, está buscándole. Lástima que le parasen antes de encontrarle.

\- Pero nosotros sí lo hemos encontrado. Podemos reunirles – dijo Aomine – Muchas gracias por su ayuda – agradeció a la mujer – ha sido de gran utilidad.

\- ¿Ya tienen al niño? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Sí… y gracias a usted van a poder volver a estar juntos dos hermanos – le dijo Kise – que pase un buen día.

Kise caminó hacia el coche seguido por los otros dos. Tendrían que pasar por la comisaría a recoger el expediente de Chihiro Kuroko, algo que ya tenían preparado en la base gracias a que Kise llamó por teléfono desde el coche exigiendo que lo tuvieran allí para cuando llegasen. Prácticamente rondaban las doce de la noche cuando llegaban por el apartamento de Akashi. Las luces estaban apagadas pero al encenderlas, Akashi se fijó en ese chico que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con el portátil encendido encima de la mesa y con un plato de comida pre-cocinada que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Akashi cogió el plato apartándolo de él y apagó el ordenador.

\- Parece cansado – dijo Kise.

\- Ha estado huyendo durante casi tres años – le aclaró Aomine – ha fingido ser quien no era, ha estado escapando de todos… policía, orfanatos, la familia que lo compró… este chico no ha tenido nunca un lugar seguro al que ir, siempre tenía que mirar tras él por si le seguían y todo… por encontrar a su hermano. Iría al orfanato… pero al verlo cerrado tuvo que empezar a investigar en todos los orfanatos del país para saber dónde se habían llevado a su hermano. No está cansado… está agotado.

\- ¿Qué os parece si le dejamos dormir y mañana hablamos con él de todo esto? – preguntó Akashi colocándole una manta por encima para abrigarle.

\- Creo que es una buena idea – dijo Aomine – recogeré a Tetsu mañana de la casa de Kagami y lo traeré para la hora de comer. Quizá si ve a su hermano, se calme la cosa – aclaró.

\- Me parece buena idea. Trataré de no decirle nada hasta que lleguéis. No quiero que se asuste ni se emocione demasiado – comentó Akashi.


	17. Reencuentros

Capítulo 17: Reencuentro

Había pensado mucho sobre qué hacer de vuelta a casa. Por momentos, se moría de ganas de ir a recoger a Tetsu y, por otro lado… prefería que Kagami pasara más tiempo con él. Tras ver lo tarde que era, pensó que el pequeño debía estar ya durmiendo, así que prefirió pasar la noche él solo en casa y recogerlo por la mañana.

Ya estaba aparcando el coche cuando su móvil sonó. Lo buscó por todos lados dentro de su bolsa y al final, cuando consiguió encontrarlo, observó con extrañeza el nombre de Kagami en la pantalla. ¡_A buenas horas se dignaba a contestarle_! Seguramente preocupado de que le hubiera ocurrido algo por no haber ido a buscar a Tetsu esa noche.

Suspiró durante unos segundos echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y pensó qué hacer realmente. Ese chico llevaba todo el día evitando cogerle el teléfono y ahora… a casi la una y media de la madrugada, le llamaba preocupado. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, pero prefirió colgar el teléfono. No tenía ganas de ponerse a hablar ahora de tonterías que tuviera que contarle Kagami, no quería escuchar sus excusas para intentar explicarle el motivo para no coger su teléfono. Quizá no le vendría mal probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y, cogiendo la bolsa, salió de allí para subir a su piso. Todo estaba a oscuras y el silencio reinaba en todo el apartamento. En esos momentos era cuando más echaba en falta a Tetsu, con sus risas y sus palabras de ánimo que consolaban el cansancio de todo un día de trabajo.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir pensando en Tetsu, en que le echaba de menos y sobre todo… en qué narices le ocurría a Kagami para que estuviera tan raro con él. Antes siempre le mandaba algo, alguna foto de ellos cuando estaban juntos, o algún plato de la exquisita comida que preparaba Kagami… pero hoy… no había mandado ni una sola fotografía, no había dicho absolutamente nada y sabía que ocurría algo desde la perdida mirada que tenía el otro día en el parque. Estaba enfadado, no podía negarlo, estaba enfadado de que Kagami no le hubiera cogido el teléfono cuando necesitaba una simple información. Le habría ahorrado mucho trabajo si tan sólo hubiera contestado.

A la mañana siguiente, tras arreglarse, se dispuso a ir a buscar a Tetsu para comer todos juntos en la casa de Akashi. Lo único que le preocupaba era tener que ir a ver a un extraño Kagami del que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurría. Una vez llegó hasta la casa del pelirrojo, tocó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que este abriera.

\- Aomine… - escuchó que susurraba el pelirrojo al abrir la puerta – te estuve llamando toda la noche. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó preocupado y con evidentes ojeras de no haber descansado nada bien.

\- Yo también te estuve llamando todo el día – le dijo Aomine - ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Kagami se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aomine se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento y no estaba nada contento.

\- Creí que no te interesaba hablar conmigo realmente anoche, puesto que llevas todo el día evitándome, por eso te colgué y me negué a hablarte. No quería causarte más problemas. ¿Dónde está Tetsu? He quedado a comer con un amigo.

\- Se está cambiando – dijo Kagami algo entristecido – ¿Por qué no entras y hablamos?

\- ¿Hablar? – preguntó Aomine – hablar quería hacerlo ayer, Kagami, quería contactar contigo para que me dieras información sobre el orfanato de Tetsu, era importante y tú te negaste a contestar. No sé por qué debería interesarme ahora hablar contigo.

\- Lo siento… fue un día difícil – se disculpó Kagami – pero… es que… mi novio y yo no estamos pasando por un buen momento.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto Kagami? – preguntó Aomine - ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí? No lo entiendo.

\- Porque… - intentó hablar Kagami pero al alzar la vista hacia Aomine, su sonrojo volvió a presentarse en sus mejillas – porque…

Kagami cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando qué hacer, pensando las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarle a ese chico su pésimo comportamiento de los últimos dos días, pero nada salía de su garganta.

\- Joder – susurró Kagami ante un sorprendido Aomine – joder – repitió intentando cargarse de fuerza para poder decirle las cosas. Al final, las palabras fueron incapaces de salir.

\- Tengo que irme, Kagami, voy a llegar tarde. Dile a Tetsu que le espero abajo – le dijo sin más el moreno volviéndose para irse.

Al darse cuenta el pelirrojo de cómo Aomine giraba para marcharse, no pudo evitar reaccionar con mayor brusquedad y coger la muñeca del moreno con cierta violencia impidiéndole que se fuera. Aquel leve contacto le hizo darse cuenta a Kagami de que era cierto, ese chico le ponía nervioso, pero lo hacía porque estaba sintiendo algo por él, algo demasiado fuerte. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sin mirar a un sorprendido Aomine, se lanzó sobre él uniendo sus labios a los del moreno.

Kagami ni siquiera entendía cómo había podido tener un arrebato de ese estilo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le había besado, le estaba robando un beso a ese chico que se había quedado completamente congelado ante tal acción.

La mano libre de Kagami que no bloqueaba la muñeca de Aomine, subió por su brazo hasta alcanzar la nuca del moreno. Acarició con suavidad su cabello mientras mantenía cierta presión evitando que aquel contacto pudiera romperse. El mismo Aomine, al sentir el escalofrío de las caricias que recibía bajar por su columna vertebral, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por unos segundos en aquel beso.

Era la primera vez que le besaba un hombre, nunca antes había experimentado nada igual, tan sólo había tenido algún revolcón pasajero con alguna chica a la que conoció por casualidad en algún bar. Esto era nuevo para él y ni siquiera se había percatado de que aquel pelirrojo pudiera estar raro por su culpa, por los sentimientos que brotaban hacia él, ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Al separarse Kagami de él, observó en los ojos del moreno la duda, esa indecisión tan típica que él ya había experimentado, ese chico no había besado jamás a alguien de su mismo sexo y estaba paralizado sin entender qué ocurría.

\- Yo… lo siento – se disculpó Kagami al darse cuenta de aquello – no sabía que tú… ¡_Joder_! Siempre meto la pata.

\- Kagami… no deberías hacer esto, tú tienes novio… ¡Dios! No quiero meterme en medio.

Kagami estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que ocurría en su relación con Himuro, en cómo ambos se habían dado cuenta del error que sería seguir juntos teniendo sentimientos por otros, quería contarle que se estaban dando un tiempo y sobre todo… hablar con ese chico que parecía no sentir atracción por su mismo sexo, pero Tetsu salió sonriendo con su mochila a hombros y ambos adultos se callaron pese al sonrojo que llevaban en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tetsu - ¿Estáis malos? Estáis muy rojos.

\- No, es que… no he pasado una buena noche – se adelantó Aomine agachándose para tenerle de frente – me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien.

\- Vale – dijo Tetsu elevando sus hombros como si con eso se diera por satisfecho.

Tetsu comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y Aomine mantuvo su posición en el suelo unos segundos más hasta que observó a Kagami observándole desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Aomine… ¿Podemos hablar de esto? Yo de verdad que lo siento, no sabía que tú…

\- No es eso lo que me ha molestado – se adelantó una vez más Aomine cortándole – es sólo… no tengo tiempo ahora para hablar de esto. Tengo que llevarme a Tetsu, hemos encontrado a su hermano. Te llamaré esta noche cuando acabemos – dijo Aomine marchándose de allí algo preocupado.

\- ¿Su hermano? – susurró Kagami desde la puerta sorprendido por las palabras de Aomine. Fue entonces cuando comprendió la insistencia en las llamadas de ayer – joder, Taiga – susurró golpeándose la frente contra el marco de la puerta – no puedes ser más imbécil ni meter más la pata.

Aomine acompañó en completo silencio a Tetsu hasta el ascensor. No era ningún secreto para el pequeño que algo había ocurrido entre esos dos al verles tan tensos, pero no sabía cómo indagar en aquel tema. Cuando Daiki se giró hacia el pequeño, éste le miró y sonrió intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Aomine.

\- ¿De qué hablabas con Kagami? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Nada importante.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir a comer? – preguntó el pequeño mirando cómo los números descendían en la pantalla del ascensor.

\- A casa de Akashi – sonrió Daiki – ya verás, nos lo pasaremos bien.

En el resto del camino, no volvieron a hablar y eso era algo que preocupaba a Tetsu, ya que Aomine siempre solía contarle cosas. Era muy animado. Desde el asiento trasero, mientras acariciaba a "Tetsuya dos", observaba a veces a Aomine conduciendo. Sabía que algo le preocupaba, aunque aún no estaba seguro de qué podía ser. No fue hasta que llegaron al pasillo del lujoso apartamento de Akashi, cuando realmente Tetsu empezó a entender un poco de qué iba todo aquello.

Daiki se agachó un segundo frente a él, colocándole mejor la chaqueta y la mochila que llevaba al hombro como si quisiera ponerle presentable para algo. Hasta le revolvió un poco el cabello tratando de dejarlo un poco mejor a como lo llevaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tetsu – estás muy serio y no es típico de ti. ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Kagami? ¿Te has enfadado con él?

\- No. ¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme? – sonrió Daiki tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Porque sé que ayer no te cogió el teléfono ninguna vez. Creo que le gustas – sonrió Tetsu – y también sé que lo está pasando mal con Himuro, se han dado un tiempo, aunque no sé muy bien qué es eso.

\- Eso es lo que siempre se dice antes de romper – dijo Aomine preocupado.

\- ¿Romper? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- Sí… cuando dos personas ya no quieren seguir juntas. A veces… dicen lo de "dar un tiempo", pero normalmente sólo es un paso antes de la ruptura definitiva, es casi como dar largas a algo que es inevitable. Pocas parejas vuelven a estar juntas después de esas palabras – dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Es porque te quiere?

\- No lo sé. Tendré que preguntarle esta noche lo que está ocurriendo – sonrió Aomine con dulzura – ahora lo importante eres tú, ¿vale? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Estupendo, porque vamos a ver a alguien más que a Akashi.

\- ¿A su familia?

\- No es su familia precisamente.

\- ¿Un amigo vuestro?

\- Se podría decir que es algo así, pero es alguien más importante para ti que para nosotros – le aclaró Aomine – no quiero que te precipites, ¿vale? Tómatelo con calma.

Aomine se levantó y empujó la puerta que Akashi había dejado simplemente entornada desde que había llamado al timbre de abajo. Seguramente el mismo pelirrojo estaría hablando en aquel momento con Chihiro. Al abrir la puerta, Aomine le cedió el paso a Tetsu, quien entró con una sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro al fijar sus ojos en el otro chico que intentaba seguir la conversación de Akashi.

Chihiro movió los ojos hacia los dos invitados al escuchar la puerta, perdiendo entonces el hilo de la conversación que Akashi trataba de continuar con él. Ni siquiera podía oírle desde que vio a Tetsu frente a él.

\- ¿Tetsu? – preguntó Chihiro abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Chi… Chihiro – pronunció Tetsu al verle frente a él.

En aquellos últimos años había olvidado la sonrisa de su hermano, pero en aquel instante, al ver a Chihiro sonreír y olvidarse de Akashi para girarse hacia él, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo su hermano y que estaba allí.

\- Ve – le dijo Aomine a un paralizado Tetsu – es él – le aclaró como si intentase confirmarle que no era una ilusión lo que veía.

Tetsu sonrió entonces caminando hacia un Chihiro que también había comenzado andando, pero al segundo siguiente, corría hacia él y se lanzaba a abrazarle.


	18. Comidas

Capítulo 18: Comidas.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa. Tetsu sonreía hacia su hermano, sentado frente a él. Tampoco Chihiro estaba centrado en comer, simplemente, observaba a su hermanito moviendo los pies que le colgaban de la silla bajo la mesa y le sonreía comprobando cómo se comía el filete de carne que Aomine le había cortado.

Quizá Aomine había pensado la noche anterior veinte formas de romper el hielo en aquella mesa, justo aquel día, y seguramente Akashi también había pensado en ello, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz en aquel momento de abrir la boca. Tan sólo observaban las sonrisas de aquellos dos chicos que no se centraban en nada más que no fuera en mirarse el uno al otro. Habían pasado años separados y tendrían mucho de qué hablar, pero no querían hacerlo en la mesa.

Akashi siempre había sabido que Aomine era capaz de salir triunfante de cualquier situación y más todavía, cuando se trataba de dialogar, pero hoy estaba realmente extraño, pensativo y quizá… algo atemorizado. Estaba claro que le había ocurrido algo pero que… o no deseaba contarlo o creía que la mesa era un lugar incorrecto para hacerlo. Akashi prefirió no preguntar por su tenso silencio y su mirada perdida.

Una vez la comida finalizó, Aomine se levantó para fregar los platos, aunque descubrió, con asombro, que Akashi tenía lavavajillas. Resopló, era algo que debía haber supuesto por la simple razón de ser hijo de quien era. Akashi le ayudó a traer las cosas de la mesa mientras les sacaba un juego de mesa a los dos niños para que pudieran entretenerse mientras.

Al ver a Aomine metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas tras enjuagarlos mínimamente con agua y eliminar la cantidad de residuos, Akashi se acercó hasta él sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Se apoyó contra el mueble de la encimera y le pasó uno de los platos ya enjuagado.

\- ¿Es por Kagami? – preguntó Akashi sorprendiendo así a un Aomine que sólo pudo abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa – vale… es por él. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Nada importante.

\- Si no fuera importante, estarías como siempre y ahora mismo, te veo un poco pensativo – sonrió Akashi. - ¿Qué es?

\- Me ha besado – dijo sin más dejando caer su trasero contra el suelo, sentándose en los azulejos de la cocina.

\- ¿Te ha besado? – se quedó atónito Akashi – pero… tiene novio – dudó un segundo.

\- No lo sé si lo tiene o no ahora mismo – aclaró Aomine – él no me ha confirmado nada y realmente… salí casi corriendo de allí pensando que me estaba metiendo en medio. Yo no quiero ser el culpable de que una relación se rompa – se quejó Daiki – pero cuando llegamos al ascensor… Tetsu dijo algo de que Himuro y él se estaban dando un tiempo. Ni siquiera Tetsu sabía lo que eso significaba, así que tuvo que escucharlo de algún lado y ese lado debió ser en la casa de Kagami.

\- ¿Crees que se han dado un tiempo? – preguntó Akashi sentándose a su lado tras observar una última vez cómo aquellos dos chicos sonreían y jugaban juntos como hacía años no podían hacer.

\- No lo sé.

\- No es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?

\- Es que… ya sabes que conmigo las relaciones nunca funcionan.

\- Porque no les das la oportunidad, Aomine.

\- Sabes perfectamente quién es mi padre, nunca podría funcionar una relación con nadie. Estoy destinado a estar solo.

\- Y sin embargo, acogiste a Tetsu pese a los problemas que podría acarrearte y el riesgo para ambos.

\- Ya… hice mal acogiéndole, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero aun así… el instinto me pudo. Al ver a Tetsu, no pude evitar verme reflejado en él. Yo era como ese chico, siempre sumergido en mi soledad, evadiendo a la gente, sintiéndome solo en el mundo y desdichado, sin nadie que te diera la oportunidad. No quería que él pasara por lo mismo.

\- Tetsu ahora tiene a su hermano.

\- Y creo que sería mejor que tú tuvieras a ambos. Puedo dejarte la custodia si quieres.

\- No… esto no funciona así de fácil, Aomine – sonrió Akashi.

\- Legalmente sí.

\- Pero sentimentalmente no – sonrió Akashi – amo a Chihiro pero… es menor de edad, yo jamás podré estar con él y no puedo pedirle que espere dos años enteros para estar conmigo. Él seguramente ni siquiera se fija en mí – sonrió – pero ahora tiene a su hermano y Tetsu está encariñado contigo y con Kagami, creo que es mejor que tú tuvieras a los dos, además tu tienes ese don para conseguir que los jóvenes se sientan a salvo contigo. La gente te adora.

\- Es demasiado riesgo.

\- Aomine… tu padre te abandonó por una razón y lo sabes, no tiene intención de meterse en tu vida. No lo ha hecho durante todos estos años y no lo hará – le aclaró Akashi – vamos… te mereces ser feliz sin tener que estar siempre mirando tu propia sombra.

Daiki echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el mueble de madera, observando la lámpara del techo de la cocina y pensando en las palabras del líder de su equipo. Era cierto que desde que ingresó en la policía había estado reuniendo información sobre su familia. Quería respuestas al motivo de su abandono y cuando las tuvo… ya no supo si debía odiar a su padre o no. Lo único que tenía claro era que, en aquel momento, no podía ir a conocerle, ni podía ir con él y hablar de todo, seguramente jamás lo harían por las circunstancias familiares de su padre.

\- La gran pregunta es… - empezó Akashi - ¿Te gusta? O al menos, ¿te gustó su beso?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – se sonrojó Aomine.

\- Porque sé que nunca antes te había besado un hombre. Y las mujeres no es precisamente que te persigan, todas ven tu cara seria y huyen antes de darte la oportunidad de conocerte. Pero Kagami sí te dio esa oportunidad y quizá… se enamoró sin darse apenas cuenta. Eres un chico increíble, Aomine.

\- Yo no… él no debería haberse fijado en mí.

\- Pero lo hizo y lo hizo porque vales la pena. Tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo. No todo en la vida es trabajo y lo sabes. No deberías estar solo y de hecho… no quieres estarlo. Por eso acogiste a Tetsu. Abre un poco tu corazón, Aomine, quizá descubras que puedes ser feliz. Si te gusta aunque sea un mínimo Kagami… no lo dejes escapar. Hazme caso – sonrió Akashi.

Akashi se levantó volviendo a colocar el resto de platos que faltaban mientras Aomine pensaba en aquellas palabras. Era cierto que su pasado siempre había influenciado demasiado en su vida. Siempre había vivido con cierto temor a que la gente descubriera sus orígenes, a que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. Tan sólo deseaba ser normal y por ahora lo había conseguido al no contactar con su familia biológica.

Se levantó del suelo y observó a los dos chicos jugando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía unas sonrisas como aquellas y supo que no podía volver a separarles, no ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

\- Joder – dejó escapar.

\- No te queda más remedio, Aomine – sonrió Akashi – pero imagino que no tendrás mucho problema con el juez que te dio la custodia, no separaría a dos hermanos y ya ha visto que contigo y con Kagami puede contar. Sois responsables y les cuidaréis bien. Si tienes que hablar con Kagami… yo puedo cuidarles esta noche – sonrió Akashi guiñándole un ojo.

Esa tarde, mientras los cuatro veían una película de dibujos animados que Tetsu había elegido, Aomine no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Kagami. Lanzarse no era complicado para él, sabía lo que Kagami sentía y por lo tanto, si fuera a su casa seguramente acabarían teniendo relaciones, pero… seguía pensando en su pasado y eso le echaba para atrás. Decidió que no iría, hasta que a las ocho y media de la tarde, su teléfono sonó con el típico timbre de un mensaje.

Pensó en no cogerlo, pero luego también creyó que podría ser importante, así que lo tomó entre sus manos y observó con detenimiento que era del pelirrojo. Akashi también observó el rostro de Aomine, cambiando a uno de preocupación.

\- Yo me ocupo de ellos. Les mandaré a la ducha, les prepararé algo de cena y todos a dormir – sonrió Akashi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Venga, vete. Se ve en la cara que te necesita.

\- Gracias, Akashi.

Aomine se levantó del sofá buscando sus cosas para irse. Tenía el coche aparcado abajo así que no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar donde estaba Kagami. Le preocupaba la situación, no iba a mentir y es que… parecía que la ruptura de esos dos era definitiva.

Al entrar por el bar, lo vio en la barra, con cuatro vasos vacíos a su lado y uno a mitad de beber. Estaba claro que no llevaba muy bien la ruptura y seguramente, tampoco el desplante de aquella mañana. Se acercó hasta él y colocó su mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Ey, Kagami, venga… ya has tomado suficiente, vamos a casa.

\- ¿A casa? – preguntó divertido – yo no tengo casa. Himuro es quien paga la mayor parte de la casa pero… él quiere vivir con Reo – dijo borracho.

\- Seguro que estás cambiando sus palabras. No te ha echado de casa, sólo te ha planteado una visión. No tienes que irte inmediatamente pero así son las rupturas.

\- ¿Así intentas consolarme? – preguntó Kagami – claro… tú no consuelas a nadie, porque tú también me rechazaste.

\- No te rechacé, me pillaste por sorpresa y creía que tenías novio. No me hablaste de la ruptura. Dame tu móvil – le ordenó Aomine, pero al ver que Kagami no colaboraba, él mismo lo cogió de su bolsillo.

Buscó en la agenda el número de Himuro, más que nada para confirmar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía fiarse de la imaginación de un borracho en aquel momento. Cuando Himuro contestó, se notaba en su voz la preocupación.

\- ¿Kagami? ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamado, ¿por qué no contestabas? – preguntó con un tono casi desesperado.

\- Lo siento, Himuro, soy Aomine. Estoy en un bar con Kagami, no te preocupes, sólo está borracho.

\- Gracias a Dios – dejó escapar aliviado el chico.

\- Escúchame… Voy a llevármelo a mi casa, al parecer está diciendo que le has echado de casa.

\- Dios… este chico siempre malinterpreta las cosas. Sólo hemos finalizado la relación y he comentado que no podemos seguir viviendo juntos. No sé de dónde ha sacado esa absurda idea. Podemos vender la casa y repartir a medias, o incluso puede pagarme mi parte si quiere y quedarse con la casa – comentó Himuro – pero tendremos que hablarlo. No le he echado.

\- Me lo imaginaba – dijo Aomine algo más tranquilo – me lo llevaré esta noche a mi casa si no te importa y mañana le comentaré que hable contigo cuando se le pase la borrachera. Imagino que con este cambio en la relación vais a tener que hablar de muchas cosas.

\- Gracias, Aomine, muchas gracias por llamar. Estaba preocupado por él.

\- Ya… lo supuse. No te preocupes más, está bien. Voy a ver si consigo separarle del vaso – sonrió Aomine.

\- Está bien. Cuídale, por favor.

\- Lo haré. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Daiki.

Aomine colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en su bolsillo para evitar que Kagami lo perdiera. Ahora venía lo más complicado, alejarle del bar y llevárselo a su casa en ese estado lamentable de embriaguez.


	19. Una noche

Capítulo 19: Una noche

El camarero, que servía un vaso de cerveza para el cliente de al lado, miraba a ese moreno tratando de apartar a un pelirrojo de la barra sin tener mucho éxito en su objetivo.

\- Déjame seguir bebiendo – se escuchó al pelirrojo.

\- Déjalo ya, Kagami. Vamos… voy a llevarte a casa.

\- Yo no tengo casa – dijo sonriendo mientras le indicaba amenazadoramente con el dedo índice – sólo me queda… servirme otro trago.

\- No va a haber más tragos esta noche – dijo Aomine cogiendo los dedos de la mano de Kagami y soltándolos del vaso de cubata para alejarlo de él.

\- Camarero… otro cubata – dijo Kagami sonriendo.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena y el camarero, indeciso al principio, acabó moviéndose hacia el armario donde tenía los vasos. Al pasar junto al moreno, se fijó en la amenazadora mirada del chico y dudó una vez más si debía hacer caso al cliente o no.

\- Si le pones otra bebida, te cierro el local – le dijo Aomine enseñándole la placa de policía - ¿Queda claro?

\- Lo siento, señor – dijo el camarero hacia Kagami – pero creo que es hora de que se marche a casa.

Aomine sonrió triunfante mientras Kagami miraba con cierto odio a ese moreno que acababa de utilizar un truco sucio para apartarle del bar.

\- Eres despreciable – le dijo a Aomine clavándole el dedo índice en el hombro – tú… tú eres el culpable de todo, de que Himuro me haya dejado, de que no tenga una casa, de que esté aquí bebiendo… y ahora encima… vienes a quitarme la bebida.

\- Si quieres culparme por todos tus problemas, me parece muy bien, Kagami, pero ahora mismo te vienes conmigo. No voy a dejarte aquí sólo en un bar.

Aomine cogió el brazo de Kagami pasándolo tras su hombro y le ayudó a bajar de aquel taburete. Caminar con un Kagami borracho no era fácil, se tambaleaba a todos lados, le empujaba y trataba de hablar con todos los del local con tal de no marcharse. Para Aomine era un suplicio, nunca había aguantado a los borrachos y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, porque sentía que Kagami era alguien especial para él, un buen amigo al que no podía abandonar así sin más.

\- Espero que no trabajes mañana – dijo Aomine medio cabreado.

\- No… tengo libre – dijo Kagami sonriendo.

\- Genial por ti… yo tengo que despertarme a las cinco de la mañana – le remarcó mirando su reloj. Apenas le quedaban unas horas para poder dormir – joder – dejó escapar.

Salir del bar fue complicado, pero tener que prácticamente arrastrar a Kagami para cruzar el gran parque hasta la casa de Aomine fue lo peor de todo. Cada dos segundos, el pelirrojo trataba de fugarse. ¡_Que si iba a coger una flor_! ¡_Mira qué pájaro en la rama del árbol_! _¡Sentémonos un rato en la fuente_! _¡Que si me mareo y tengo que parar!_ Aomine no veía el momento de ver el portal de su casa y poder entrar a descansar. Los borrachos le sacaban de los nervios.

Al llegar al portal del edificio, el portero tuvo que abrirle la puerta a Aomine, quien trataba de controlar a un Kagami que saludaba con efusividad al pobre hombre.

\- Una noche movidita – sonrió el portero.

\- Y que lo digas. No sé si dejarle dormir o meterlo en la ducha con agua bien fría – sonrió Aomine.

\- Una ducha no le vendría mal – sonrió el portero pidiéndole el ascensor al moreno – que pase buena noche – sonrió al ver que la puerta del ascensor ya se abría frente a ellos.

\- Eso espero aunque no tengo grandes expectativas.

Aomine pulsó el número cinco del ascensor y éste cerró sus puertas empezando a subir. Kagami parecía calmarse por momentos, abrazándose con mayor fuerza a un Aomine que trataba de sostener su peso. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, le ayudó a caminar de nuevo hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Le costó encontrar las llaves, pero al menos, Kagami parecía más calmado.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró en su apartamento buscando el interruptor de la luz. Fue Aomine quien cerró la puerta empujándola con suavidad con el pie, pero Kagami, sin ver aquel gesto del moreno, acabó tropezando con el propio pie de Daiki y cayendo encima de él antes de que éste pudiera dar la luz.

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo unos segundos quejándose por el dolor. Aomine resopló y es que… ése no era para nada su día. Llevó su mano hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza y se frotó como si así pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor por la caída. Estaba en ello cuando sintió que las manos de Kagami se agarraban con fuerza a su chaqueta y hundía su rostro contra su pecho. En aquel instante, abrió los ojos observando cómo Kagami sollozaba.

Resopló un segundo antes de colocar su mano sobre la nuca del pelirrojo y acariciar su cabello con suavidad. Notaba las lágrimas del chico resbalar por su camiseta pero no quería decirle nada, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Su relación con Himuro había finalizado y eso era algo que debía dolerle demasiado después de los años que habían estado juntos.

\- Es tu culpa – escuchó que susurraba el pelirrojo notando cómo los dedos de Kagami se agarraban con mayor fuerza a la chaqueta – es tu maldita culpa.

\- No era mi intención que te enamorases de mí, Kagami – dijo Aomine – ni siquiera había pensado en esa opción. Creí que amabas a tu novio, que estabais bien, nunca esperé que pudieras fijarte en alguien más. Lamento si me he metido en medio, pero no es mi culpa que tus sentimientos te hayan fallado.

\- Eres imbécil – le dijo Kagami cogiendo esta vez el cuello de la chaqueta de Aomine – eres un maldito imbécil que me enamoró y luego me rechazó. Has destrozado mi relación con Himuro y…

\- ¿Y no te correspondí? – preguntó Aomine con una leve sonrisa – yo no mando en tus sentimientos, Kagami. Quizá debía pasar para que te dieras cuenta de que no estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Llevabais mucho tiempo camuflando las heridas que os hacíais, no erais felices, sólo estabais a gusto el uno con el otro y pensabais que eso bastaría. No era amor, Kagami, no le querías, sólo le tenías cariño, el mismo cariño que se le tiene a un hermano o a un gran amigo. ¿Cuánto crees que habríais aguantado así?

\- No lo sé… - sollozó Kagami una vez más – pero tú estuviste ahí y me enamoraste con tus malditas palabras, con tu forma de comportarte, por ese carácter tan especial que tienes. No debí enamorarme de ti.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Aomine acercándole hasta él para atrapar sus labios en un pasional beso.

Aquel gesto pilló por sorpresa a Kagami. No esperaba una reacción como aquella de Daiki y mucho menos después de haberle echado en cara que era su culpa cuando ambos sabían… que no era cierto. Aomine siempre había estado a su lado, le había apoyado y le había aconsejado frente a su situación con Himuro para tratar de arreglar sus problemas. Aomine era un buen amigo y el mismo pelirrojo se daba cuenta de… que enamorarse de él había sido única y exclusivamente su culpa. Se había dejado llevar por aquellos sentimientos, se había dejado conquistar pese a que Aomine ni lo intentaba.

Tras salir de aquella parálisis en la que estaba absorto, Kagami finalmente consiguió reaccionar siguiendo el ritmo de aquel pasional beso. La cabeza le dolía por el alcohol y por los gestos de Aomine, se imaginaba que no le gustaba en absoluto su aliento a bebida, pero aun así, no dijo nada y continuó. No quería que Kagami volviera a sentirse rechazado y menos en una noche como aquella.

El moreno fue el primero en meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kagami elevándola para poder quitársela. Pese a la borrachera, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aún recordaba con timidez la primera vez con Himuro. Siempre se había considerado muy fogoso en cuanto al sexo, pero nunca en la primera vez. Pese a ser tan lanzado en algunos temas, la primera vez con una persona a la que apenas conocía en ese aspecto, era algo que seguía cohibiéndole y a la vez, excitándole. La sensación de tener a alguien nuevo, de experimentar otras sensaciones… todo ello era algo que le motivaba, pero a la vez, le avergonzaba. Al fin y al cabo, era empezar de nuevo, volver a enseñar su cuerpo, ver un cuerpo diferente, descubrir los puntos erógenos el uno del otro… todo era nuevo.

\- No me digas que tienes vergüenza – sonrió Aomine al quitarle completamente la camiseta, observando aquel sensual sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Un poco – dijo Kagami – hacía mucho que no… que no me desnudaba con alguien… con alguien nuevo.

\- Con alguien al que apenas conoces, puedes decirlo sin rodeos – sonrió Aomine – tampoco yo me he desnudado frente a un hombre en esta clase de situación. Esto es nuevo para mí.

\- Lo siento, estaba centrado en mí y… no recordaba que para ti puede ser muy extraño.

\- Está bien – dijo Aomine – no puedo cambiar los sentimientos. Me gustas, Kagami, y me da igual si eres un hombre o una mujer o lo que quieras ser – sonrió – me gustas tal y como eres y eso no puedo cambiarlo. En este momento, no querría estar en ningún otro lugar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír y sonrojarse todavía más a Kagami. Ese chico siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para todas las situaciones y era lo que más le gustaba de él. Ya ni siquiera le extrañaba cómo había llegado a ser tan buen policía, cómo consiguió entrar al cuerpo de élite. Para Kagami, era evidente que ese chico tenía algo especial y se había enamorado de él.

Con la dulzura y la confianza en cómo dijo aquellas palabras, Kagami se dio cuenta de que él no podía quedarse atrás. Siempre había sido tímido al principio, dejaba que los demás llevasen los pantalones, pero hoy… se rehusaba a dejar que Aomine hiciera todo el trabajo y tuviera que quitarle aquel miedo inicial. Con plena seguridad en sí mismo y haciendo gran acopio de sus fuerzas, colocó sus manos en el abdomen del moreno colando sus manos bajo la oscura camiseta de Aomine.

Ambos chicos intensificaron el beso al empezar a sentir las caricias del otro sobre su piel. Fue Kagami el primero en soltar el contacto. Al abrir los ojos, pese a su sonrojo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos movemos del suelo? – preguntó el moreno con cierta sonrisa – el suelo va a ser muy incómodo.

\- La cama está muy lejos – sonrió Kagami.

\- Pero el sofá está más cerca.

Ambos miraron aquel oscuro sofá. Con dificultad, Kagami trató de incorporarse pese a que Aomine tuvo que ayudarle a ponerse en pie y conducirle hacia el sofá. El alcohol, pese a que empezaba a pasarse el efecto, seguía en recorriendo su cuerpo. Se le notaba algo mareado, pero a la vez, también deseoso de continuar aquella noche.

Kagami se dejó caer sobre el sofá, permitiendo a Aomine tomar la posición de arriba. Sus labios, incapaces de resistir durante más tiempo aquella separación, volvieron a unirse en un beso todavía más fogoso que los anteriores. La oscuridad seguía reinando en la sala, algo que aprovechó Aomine para meter su mano bajo el pantalón de Kagami.

Un leve suspiro se dejó oír en la estancia, un leve gemido del que Kagami se alegró estar a oscuras para evitar así que el moreno pudiera ver su sonrojo y la vergüenza que le cohibía en aquel momento. Aomine simplemente sonrió. Los dos sabían de sobra que aquella noche sería especial, podía ser el inicio de algo más o simplemente… un roce pasajero, pero esa noche, descubrirían sus auténticos sentimientos.


	20. La misteriosa llamada

Capítulo 20: La misteriosa llamada

Ambas lenguas jugaban entre sí como si de un sensual baile se tratase. Todo estaba en silencio aquella noche pero las nubes fueron disipándose del cielo hasta dejar a la vista la hermosa luna que empezó a iluminar algunas zonas del pequeño salón de la casa del moreno. Pese a que la luz entró creando un clima diferente al de antes, ninguno de los dos jóvenes detuvo aquel beso ni las caricias de sus manos que recorrían sus cuerpos deshaciéndose de la molesta ropa.

El ordenado salón de Aomine se había convertido en un campo de batalla desordenado, con la ropa esparcida por cada rincón del suelo de madera. A ninguno de los dos le importó aquello, tan sólo deseaban estar el uno junto al otro.

Sentir la cálida mano de Daiki rodeando su cadera y delineando con sus yemas su fuerte abdomen, hizo que Kagami dejase escapar más leves gemidos y acabase cerrando los ojos en un intento por relajarse por completo. El placer que sentía a cada beso que Aomine dejaba en su pecho era casi indescriptible. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello del moreno agarrándose con fuerza al percatarse de cómo Daiki se centraba en besar y succionar sus pezones, en cómo subía besando su cuello y en cómo mordisqueaba con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja creando un cosquilleo único que le volvía loco.

Kagami no se quedó atrás y con rapidez acercó sus temblorosas y dudosas manos hacia la nuca del moreno. La acarició con suavidad hasta que el placer que sentía por las caricias y los besos de Aomine hicieron que bajase sus manos agarrándose con fuerza a la musculatura de los hombros del moreno. Los gemidos se hicieron audibles en cuanto la intimidad de Aomine empezó a rozarse contra la del pelirrojo. Ambos se alegraban de que aquella oscuridad no les permitiera que su acompañante viera el sonrojo que había subido a la mejilla de ambos.

Al darse cuenta Kagami de cómo se estaba dejando llevar otra vez por la iniciativa de aquel moreno, decidió hacerse de notar y bajar sus temblorosas manos, recorriendo el fuerte torso de Aomine y acabando en el dobladillo de la ropa interior. Su cerebro le gritaba que continuase pero sus dedos no parecían querer moverse presa de la vergüenza del momento. Él nunca había sido lanzado en la primera vez, necesitaba tener más confianza pero eso… sólo se conseguía tras romper aquel primer encuentro. Al final, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, se decidió a meter la mano para coger el erecto miembro de Aomine.

Un gemido se dejó escuchar de los labios del moreno pese a que fue medio acallado por los labios del pelirrojo. Aun así, Kagami no se detuvo ni por un instante en lo que estaba haciendo. Aquel gesto le había gustado, escuchar cómo era capaz de darle placer a su compañero era algo indescriptible, le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse deseado. Estuvo convencido del todo cuando sintió que Aomine presionaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo y le besaba con mayor pasión, excitándose con cada caricia.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo en su empeño de dar placer a su acompañante. Quizá jamás habían pensado que algo como aquello podría llegar y, en cambio, se sentían más unidos que nunca. Podía ser porque habían pasado las últimas semanas viviendo como si realmente fueran una familia, los dos preocupados por Tetsu y pese a no vivir en la misma casa, ambos sentían esa extraña conexión, sentían que los deseos de ambos eran los mismos. Buscaban una familia, la felicidad, no sentirse solos ni infravalorados frente a su pareja. Aomine era lo que Kagami había buscado y, aunque Aomine tratase de disimularlo y hubiera intentado crear un distanciamiento, sabía que Kagami tenía ese "algo" especial que siempre buscó en las personas con las que intentaba avanzar y tener una sólida relación. No lo había conseguido nunca, pero ahora… junto a Kagami, pensaba que era el momento oportuno.

Aomine siempre había estado aterrado del futuro, su pasado le perseguía constantemente y eso le impedía buscar la felicidad. Sólo era un niño sin familia, sin hogar, un niño criado en un orfanato de Tokio. Nunca tuvo nada propio y lo único que pudo hacer fue convertirse en policía. Desde niño había tenido aquel sueño, desde que veía las películas americanas donde idolatraban a los policías y les hacían parecer héroes. ¿Qué niño solitario no habría querido ser el héroe aunque fuera por un día? Al final y tras tanto esfuerzo, lo consiguió. Era policía y, aun así, no fue capaz de buscar su felicidad atado a un pasado que no le dejaba vivir tranquilo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se estaba simplemente… dejando llevar por la corriente de aquel deseo. No podía negar lo que sentía por Kagami y ya no quería seguir ocultando por más tiempo aquella sensación.

Los besos entre ambos se habían intensificado más desde que Aomine también bajó su mano a la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Los jadeos se entremezclaban con la respiración entrecortada de los dos mientras sus manos jugaban a terminar de desnudar aquellas molestas prendas que les faltaban.

El sofá era uno de los lugares más incómodos donde Aomine había practicado el sexo. No podía igualarse a la amplitud de una cama y para cuando Kagami quiso girarse, ambos empezaron a vislumbrar aquella dificultad para moverse en tan poco espacio. Aomine trataba de colocarse mejor para introducir sus dedos en la entrada del pelirrojo, pero apenas podía moverse con soltura.

\- Déjame probar a mí arriba – comentó Kagami tratando de facilitarle las cosas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, además… podré controlar mejor la penetración.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Aomine moviéndose como pudo mientras trataba de no caerse de aquel sofá.

Una vez Kagami consiguió estar arriba, Aomine tuvo más fácil llegar a la entrada de Kagami para lubricarla. Algunas estrellas eran visibles desde la ventana del salón y, sin embargo, pese a la escasa luz que conseguía colarse en la estancia, Kagami no se había percatado de que era suficiente para que Aomine consiguiera verle aquel rostro sumido en la excitación. Las mejillas enrojecidas, los gemidos lanzados en la habitación, los gestos que Kagami hacía involuntariamente era lo que conseguía excitar aún más al moreno, hasta que finalmente, sin aguantarlo más, se dispuso a entrar definitivamente en aquel joven.

Al ver las ganas y la excitación que invadía a Daiki, fue el mismo pelirrojo el que posicionándose mejor y cogiendo el miembro del moreno, lo introdujo en su interior con lentitud. Poco a poco, fue bajando todo su cuerpo, introduciendo aquel miembro en su interior.

No podía decir que fuera precisamente placentero. Dolía, pero al menos, estar arriba le dejaba a él controlar perfectamente la situación y saber cuándo detenerse y cuándo continuar. Una vez consiguió que sus glúteos tocasen las piernas de Aomine, cuando ya no podía bajar más y su miembro estaba completamente dentro de él, entonces se permitió abrir los ojos y colocar las manos sobre la cadera de Aomine para impulsarse de nuevo hacia arriba. Una y otra vez, bajó y subió introduciéndose el miembro de Aomine en él mientras Daiki cogía la cintura del pelirrojo impulsándole y ayudándole a mantener el ritmo hasta que finalmente, ambos llegaron a su clímax entre jadeos y gritos de placer apenas contenibles.

La noche pasó demasiado rápido para ambos. Los ojos de Kagami trataron de abrirse al escuchar aquel molesto ruido del despertador, pero no podía hacer nada. Su cabeza dolía como mil demonios por el alcohol y aun así… tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió abrir uno de sus pesados ojos para ver a ese moreno levantándose de la cama. Verle desnudo… tapado simplemente con la sábana blanca que cubría su intimidad, le hizo sonrojarse al instante.

\- Sólo son las cinco de la mañana, ¿dónde vas a estas horas? – preguntó Kagami extrañado.

\- A trabajar – respondió Aomine con una dulce sonrisa – yo no tengo libre como tú.

\- Pero ayer no dormiste hasta tarde. ¿Estarás bien?

\- Claro que sí. En la cocina encontrarás algo para desayunar. Sólo… descansa y recupérate. Seguro que tienes un buen dolor de cabeza.

Kagami iba a hablar para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él cuando escuchó el móvil de Aomine sonar una vez más, esta vez con una melodía diferente a la de antes, algo que le indicaba que no era el despertador. Alguien le llamaba. Trató de mirar quién podía ser, pero tan sólo aparecía un número en la pantalla sin nombre.

Aomine lo observó antes de contestar y luego, descolgó intentando adivinar quién podía ser a esas horas. Su rostro pareció cambiar al instante cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado. No parecía muy contento por escuchar a quien estuviera tratando de contactar con él. Por un instante, Kagami observó con detenimiento cómo Aomine permanecía en completo silencio y luego se apartaba el teléfono de la oreja dispuesto a colgar, pero algo se lo impidió.

\- Espera, es urgente – conseguió escuchar Kagami que decía el hombre al otro lado del teléfono. Aomine resopló y volvió a ponerse el teléfono al oído.

\- Que sea rápido. Llego tarde al trabajo – aclaró al final.

La intriga carcomía por completo a ese pelirrojo que ahora parecía estar mucho más despejado. Aquella situación le había hecho sentir tanta curiosidad que su sueño había desaparecido, aun así, Aomine salió de la habitación tras cambiarse mientras escuchaba a la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, el ambiente dulce del primer momento parecía haberse esfumado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Kagami preocupado.

\- Nada importante.

\- Si quieres hablar…

\- ¿Hablar? – preguntó Aomine cortando a Kagami - ¿Quieres que te cuente mis asuntos personales? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo creía…

\- ¿Creías que por habernos acostado una noche tenía que abrirte mi corazón y contarte todo de mi vida? Pues te equivocas. Yo no soy de los que se sientan a hablar de sentimientos ni del pasado. No soy tu novio, Kagami, sólo ha sido un rollo de una noche. Olvídalo y ya está. Nos ha pillado en un mal momento pero nada más.

\- No era un mal momento – susurró Kagami – y sé que sientes algo por mí, también sé que no eres de esta forma.

\- ¿De esta forma? No me conoces apenas, Kagami.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente, sé que eres una buena persona, dulce y comprensivo, que le gusta dialogar, pero esa llamada… está ocurriendo algo y tratas de alejarme. ¿Qué es lo que te ha asustado?

\- Duerme lo que necesites y luego vuelve a casa y arregla las cosas con tu novio si es que aún tienen solución.

\- No la tiene – dijo Kagami muy directo – porque me he enamorado de ti.

\- Pero conmigo no puedes estar – le gritó Aomine.

\- ¿Por qué si sientes lo mismo que yo?

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí lo es, lo sentí anoche y no puedes engañarme. Te mueres de ganas por estar conmigo pero hay algo que te lo impide y descubriré qué es, porque no voy a rendirme contigo. Conquistaré tu corazón y atravesaré tu coraza.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero mantente alejado de mí. No te convengo en absoluto – terminó por decir Aomine mientras recogía sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse al trabajo.


	21. Secuestro

Capítulo 21: Secuestro.

Akashi entraba por la oficina sabiendo que era tarde. Nunca en su vida había llegado tarde al trabajo pero no esperaba tener que llevar a los niños al colegio y es que Aomine no había aparecido por allí. Quizá tuvo un imprevisto con aquel Kagami borracho o puede que disfrutase de la noche y se le fuera el santo al cielo olvidándose de pasar a por los niños. Quién sabía…

Al entrar por la base, saludó a sus compañeros quienes le recibieron con cálidas sonrisas en su camino hacia el vestuario. No había nadie allí dentro y era normal, era él quien llegaba tarde y seguramente, al no poder empezar con los simulacros por su culpa, estarían todos entrenando en el gimnasio, realizando sus cuatro horas de ejercicios matutinos. Tendría que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Prácticamente corrió por toda la base y subió los peldaños de dos en dos en cuanto estuvo cambiado. Podía ver las cristaleras del gimnasio y tras ellas, a parte de su equipo. Tenía razón en algo, estaban allí entrenando en su ausencia, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se quedó atónito, él no era el único en llegar tarde al parecer.

\- Vaya, por fin llega el capitán – sonrió Kise - ¿Dónde te has dejado a Aomine?

\- Creí que estaría aquí – dijo dudando.

\- Yo creía que vendría contigo – susurró Kise mirando al resto del equipo – erais los únicos que faltabais y ayer os ibais juntos hacia casa, creí que le habías invitado a comer.

\- Así es – dijo Akashi – pero Kagami le llamó por la tarde casi noche y se marchó a buscarle. Parecía estar borracho y necesitar a un buen amigo. Esta mañana debería haber venido a por los niños pero no ha aparecido.

\- Es raro – dijo Kise – Aomine está encaprichado con Tetsu, no lo dejaría sin más.

\- Tampoco ha llegado nunca tarde al trabajo – aclaró Akashi – ni siquiera por un rollo de una noche. ¿Le habéis llamado?

\- Sí, un par de veces pero tiene el móvil desconectado.

\- Eso es todavía más raro.

Akashi salió del gimnasio con rapidez y volvió a bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras, esta vez seguido por el resto del equipo que intentaban descubrir dónde iba su capitán. No tardaron en percatarse de que iba hacia la chica de recepción, la que siempre pasaba las llamadas de emergencia por la central.

\- Necesito que rastrees un móvil – dijo Akashi sin más.

La chica escuchó los dígitos del móvil que el pelirrojo le iba diciendo y al pulsar la tecla de rastreo, se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando precisamente a Aomine Daiki.

\- ¿Has perdido a uno de tus hombres? – preguntó alarmada.

\- No lo sé. Debería estar aquí y no tiene el móvil conectado.

\- No puedo rastrear si lo tiene apagado.

\- Aomine duplicó su tarjeta – comentó Akashi – y dejó una copia de seguridad en la base, tenemos acceso completo a su teléfono. Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado por ese teléfono en los últimos dos días. Mensajes, llamadas, fotografías que haya hecho, me da igual, búscalo todo y reúnelo. Pásalo al proyector de la sala de reunión.

Todos siguieron en silencio a Akashi hacia la sala de reunión. Aún no habían entrado cuando observaron cómo en la gran pantalla empezaba a aparecer todos los datos del móvil de Aomine. No era un secreto para ninguno de ellos que pudieran acceder a sus datos, todos ellos habían duplicado y dado los datos de sus teléfonos por si acaso ocurría algo, aunque no esperaban tener que acceder a esa opción.

Akashi se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y miró la pantalla llena de datos. Había mensajes de texto pero pese a que indicó con el dedo la pantalla táctil y los extrajo, no encontró nada relevante.

\- Mira esto – dijo Kise fijándose en un número de la agenda de Aomine y moviendo en la pantalla el número para que todos lo vieran – no es un número normal.

\- No, no lo es – dijo Akashi – le faltan dígitos. ¿Por qué guardaría un número al que no puede llamar?

\- Porque no es un número – dijo Kise fijándose bien – míralo bien, es un expediente.

Akashi pulsó el botón del teléfono y llamó a recepción donde la secretaria esperaba instrucciones precisas sobre qué hacer con toda esa documentación que estaba sacando del teléfono.

\- Cassandra, ¿puedes localizar el expediente que voy a pedirte? Lo necesito con urgencia.

La voz de Cassandra se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono afirmando que enseguida pondría el expediente en la pantalla. Akashi le dio las gracias y todos esperaron unos segundos mientras observaban aún la cantidad de datos en la pantalla.

En cuanto llegó el expediente, todos se observaron unos segundos hasta que, finamente, fue Murasakibara el primero en abrir el archivo frente a los ojos de todos, sin embargo, ninguno de los allí presentes se percataron de lo que Akashi sí consiguió ver. El pelirrojo había abierto los ojos como platos y le pidió a Kise que volviera a la lista de llamadas para comprobar una cosa. Finalmente, con todos los datos allí, volvió a llamar a Cassandra para que consiguiera las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del parking del apartamento de Aomine y las cintas de las diferentes cámaras de la ciudad. Si estaba en lo cierto, en algún momento ese chico tenía que haber desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akashi? – preguntó Kise al ver cómo su capitán revisaba las diferentes cámaras buscando a Aomine.

\- Aún no lo sé, pero espero equivocarme con lo que estoy pensando.

\- ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar preocupado.

\- El padre de Aomine era miembro de una banda. Ese número que tenía apuntado como un teléfono era su expediente.

\- Creí que Aomine había estado en un orfanato.

\- Y lo estuvo – dijo Akashi – su padre quiso evitar que la banda lo encontrase, quería darle una salida a su hijo y lo quiso esconder. Su madre no tuvo tanta suerte. Una banda rival los encontró primero.

\- ¿La asesinaron? – preguntó Kise.

\- Sí. Fue entonces cuando su padre quiso esconder a Aomine. La hipótesis que estoy barajando es que esa banda rival lo haya encontrado y quieran vengarse de su padre.

\- ¿Es por eso que Aomine nunca ha querido establecer una relación sentimental?

\- Cree que su vida puede estar en peligro si descubren de quién es hijo, así que trata de mantener a todo el mundo alejado de él. Si le han descubierto, entendería por qué no vino a por los niños esta mañana.

\- Los estaba alejando de él porque iban a por él. No ha contactado con nadie después de la última llamada que recibió. ¿Crees que era de su padre?

\- Lo comprobaremos. Pondremos esa llamada, su móvil debió guardar la conversación.

Akashi cogió unos cascos y se los colocó en las orejas dispuesto a escuchar aquella conversación. Todos observaron con preocupación el serio rostro de su capitán y líder de escuadrón, hasta que dejó los cascos a un lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kise.

\- Estaba en lo cierto, era su padre el que llamó.

\- ¿Y qué quería?

\- Avisarle que la banda rival le había localizado. Saben que es el hijo de un importante mafioso.

\- Entonces corre peligro.

\- Revisad todas las cámaras, en algún momento tienen que haberlo cogido.

\- Evitarían las cámaras – dijo Murasakibara muy convencido de ello.

\- Los de la banda sí, pero Aomine sabía que le perseguían, él se habrá puesto siempre delante de una. No es idiota.

Todo el equipo se puso manos a la obra de inmediato. Debían localizar a Aomine o el coche en el que se lo habían llevado, localizar dónde estaba ahora. Por suerte para ellos, su capitán tenía razón, Aomine había intentado llegar al trabajo y no por la ruta habitual que solía coger, había elegido la ruta con más cámaras de la ciudad. Kise sonrió. Ese chico siempre sería una caja de sorpresas que intentaría ponerles las cosas fáciles a sus compañeros para localizarle.

La sala seguía oscura, tal y como la recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento. Tantos años alejándose de su padre, tantos años corriendo en otra dirección para no ser descubierto y ahora estaba allí. Durante toda su niñez quiso saber quién era él, quiénes eran sus padres pero nunca encontró una respuesta. Se hizo policía y con el acceso que tuvo a los expedientes, buscó y rastreó todo su pasado hasta hallar lo que buscaba pero cuando supo quién era en realidad, cuando todo su pasado estuvo frente a él, se dio cuenta de que una duda asaltó su cabeza. ¿Podría alguna vez hablar con su padre? Sabía lo que él había hecho, sabía cómo lo había alejado de esa mala vida y aun así… sabiendo que no era buena idea verle, lo deseaba. Nunca lo hizo aunque el expediente siempre lo tuvo en su taquilla recordándole aquella pregunta. Ahora quizá era tarde.

Toda la boca le sabía a óxido, fruto de la sangre seca por los numerosos golpes que había recibido horas atrás. Aquellos mafiosos no se andaban con rodeos y no estaba seguro de lo que buscaban en realidad. Si querían que su padre fuera allí para arreglar cuentas, era que no debían conocerle muy bien, porque su padre no aparecería así sin más.

\- Por fin despiertas – escuchó una voz frente a él, pero ni siquiera quiso mirarle, simplemente sonrió - ¿Aún tienes ganas de sonreír? ¿A qué se debe?

\- A que mis compañeros te encontrarán pronto.

\- No estés tan seguro, nos deshicimos de tu móvil y tus objetos personales.

\- Da igual, tienen una copia y acceso directo a mi móvil, ya te habrán rastreado – sonrió Aomine con mayor intensidad – no son idiotas, te has metido con el equipo equivocado.

\- No te reirás tanto cuando sepas que no me importa en absoluto que te rastreen, de hecho, lo estoy deseando.

Aomine dejó de sonreír intentando pensar los verdaderos objetivos de aquellos tipos. Era cierto que le habían torturado, que estaba herido y sangrando, que todo el cuerpo le dolía y si por un casual salía de ésa… tendría moratones y heridas que tardarían en curarse, pero seguía vivo, algo no muy típico para delincuentes de bandas como ellos, acostumbrados a terminar las cosas rápidamente.

\- Ese chico con el que estuviste la otra noche, vaya desperdicio aunque lo reconozco, te echaste un buen farol para alejarle de ti. No pensé que tu padre te avisaría de que te habíamos encontrado pero… aunque no ha salido el plan como queríamos en un principio, aún podemos lograrlo.

\- ¿Qué queréis en realidad? No es a mí, porque ya me habríais matado.

\- Queremos que tu padre sufra por lo que hizo y matarte no sería sufrimiento suficiente para él. Primero mataremos a todos los que son importantes para su hijo, le veremos sufrir por ti y después, simplemente acabaremos contigo dándole el mayor de los sufrimientos.

\- A mi padre nunca le he importado – dijo Aomine sonriendo aunque se le borró en cuanto observó cómo el individuo lanzaba unas fotografías de él de niño a sus pies.

\- Tu padre siempre te ha estado observando desde las sombras. ¿Cómo crees que dimos contigo? Te adora, pero sabe que no puede acercarse a ti para no ponerte en peligro y aun así, es demasiado pedir. Desde la distancia te observaba crecer, sin que tú lo notases, pero eso no pasa desapercibido para los demás.

\- Si lo que queréis es matar a Kagami para ver mi sufrimiento y el de mi padre, no lo conseguiréis. Mi equipo le habrá puesto escolta tras escuchar la llamada que mi padre me hizo esta mañana y además… ahora mismo debe odiarme por lo que le dije, me ocupé de alejarle.

\- Vendrá a por ti – sonrió el hombre – porque es bombero y esta noche tiene turno.

\- ¿Vas a prender fuego a toda la fábrica sólo para que venga? – preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa.

\- Exactamente eso – sonrió el hombre – pero tendrá un regalito esperándole.

Al ver cómo el hombre miraba a su espalda, Aomine giró la cabeza como pudo. Aquellas cuerdas que le sujetaban a la silla no le permitían moverse demasiado y para colmo, notaba unas esposas que apretaban su tobillo y la pata de la silla agarrándola al radiador del lateral. Sin embargo, con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió ver la escopeta tras él preparada y apuntando a la puerta.

\- Cuando abra la puerta, morirá frente a ti, pero por supuesto, tú no podrás avisarle – sonrió el hombre cogiendo un pañuelo para amordazar a un Aomine ahora demasiado tenso.


	22. Por ti

Capítulo 22: Por ti.

Todos estaban en el gimnasio de la base, pero tan sólo Kagami parecía estar completamente ausente. Pese a ese extraño comportamiento y las miradas atentas hacia el pelirrojo, ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Todas sabían que algo había ocurrido y lo sabían más que nada por la forma en que pedaleaba en aquella bicicleta estática de la cual… pronto acabaría echando humo si seguía así.

¿Le ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros a Teppei.

Imagino que algo con Himuro o algo con Aomine.

No debe ser fácil su situación – susurró sin apartar sus ojos del pelirrojo.

No. En un día todo su mundo se ha venido abajo. Démosle un poco de espacio.

Ambos iban a marcharse del gimnasio, dejando a Kagami a solas para que eliminase su frustración con aquel frenético ejercicio cuando la alarma de incendios sonó en el parque. Los pedales de la bicicleta estática dejaron de moverse pese a que el ruido de la cadena seguía en marcha. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, sin saber qué equipo de los del parque respondería. Teppei estuvo a punto de pasarle el encargo a otro equipo por la situación de Kagami, pero al ver que se bajaba de la bicicleta limpiándose el sudor del rostro con una toalla, suspiró y tomó la llamada para su equipo.

¿A qué estáis esperando? – preguntó Kagami al pasar por al lado de ambos chicos - ¿Vais a responder o vais a dejar que otro equipo vaya?

Preferiría no ir – dijo Teppei pero Kagami se dio cuenta de que era por él y su estado de ánimo.

No me vengas con ésas, mis asuntos personales están muy lejos de mi trabajo. Estoy perfectamente para trabajar.

De acuerdo – fueron las últimas palabras de Teppei – aunque no lo parece – susurró hacia su compañero una vez Kagami se había marchado hacia las escaleras que conducían al garaje donde les esperaba el camión.

Todos los compañeros se habían cambiado con rapidez y entraban en el camión mientras observaban cómo Kagami y su capitán subían también algo más retrasados. Nadie estaba por la labor de decir nada al ver el rostro de Kagami. Durante el trayecto, desde base iban explicándoles el viento que había y la peligrosidad del incendio para cuando llegasen. También les explicaron por dónde entrar a la calle para evitar el humo y su propagación.

Kagami se preparaba mentalmente para cualquier cosa en ese incendio. Una nave industrial abandonada que parecía prender con rapidez. Seguramente actuarían como de costumbre, confinar a la gente evitando que salieran de sus casas hasta nueva orden, enfriar el tejado de la nave y entrar en busca de posibles víctimas si es que les indicaban la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien, si no, simplemente tratarían de frenar el incendio y en caso de ser demasiado, evitar que se propagase hasta que las llamas consumieran por completo la edificación. Sería una larga noche y suspiró al pensarlo.

Era muy evidente que Kagami había pensado en mil opciones que podría encontrarse en aquel incendio, pero al bajar del camión y ver el todoterreno oscuro de la brigada de asalto de la policía, algo no le cuadró. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar fijarse en el rubio que buscaba su casco para colocárselo y en cómo montaba el arma de francotirador mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de un bajito pelirrojo.

Parece que no somos los únicos a los que le ha sonado la alarma – dijo Teppei.

¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? – preguntó confuso Kagami – no deberían estar aquí, esto es jurisdicción nuestra, ellos no pueden entrar en un edificio en llamas.

Pues no creo que estén por la labor de escuchar – dijo uno de los compañeros de Kagami.

Teppei fue el primero en acercarse hacia el grupo de policías fuertemente defendidos con aquellos chalecos y que no parecían muy contentos. Kagami no pudo evitar acercarse también un poco para escuchar la conversación pese a que no quería estar demasiado próximo por si aparecía Aomine. Ya había tenido bastante de él aquella mañana. Le había dejado muy claro que había renunciado a su novio por una simple noche de sexo sin compromiso, algo que le dolía demasiado.

¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? – preguntó Teppei sorprendido.

Hemos venido a por uno de los nuestros. Está en el interior de la fábrica.

Entonces nosotros le sacaremos.

De eso nada, mi equipo está preparado para entrar y actuar.

No lo pongo en duda, os entrenan para lograr los imposibles pero… el incendio es nuestra jurisdicción. Dejadnos actuar primero y luego podréis entrar sin peligro.

Akashi fijó sus ojos en Kagami, que parecía no querer estar muy pendiente de aquella conversación. Al ver aquello, Akashi suspiró y mandó a Kise a la azotea del edificio de enfrente por si salía alguien sospechoso. Su misión era aniquilar a todo el que saliera de aquellos que habían secuestrado a su compañero. Tras informar de aquello y ver cómo Kise salía corriendo cubriendo su rostro con el casco, se giró hacia Kagami.

Es Aomine el que está ahí dentro – le susurró – lo que voy a decirte es confidencial.

Kagami se sorprendió al escuchar todo aquello y empezó a sospechar el motivo por el que aquel moreno lo había alejado con tan poca sutileza aquella mañana. Ese desgraciado sabía algo de todo lo que estaba pasando y no se lo había dicho.

Será imbécil – dejó escapar Kagami en cuanto Akashi terminó de explicarle la situación que estaba viviendo Aomine con todo aquel asunto – entraré a por él y lo sacaré de ahí.

Confío en ti – dijo Akashi – porque si no lo sacas… entraremos nosotros mismos a por él pese a que no seamos bomberos, ¿queda claro?

Lo sacaré – aseguró endureciendo la mirada – y tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagami empezaba a entender ese afán protector de Aomine. Seguía siendo un buen chico que no había dudado ni por asomo en protegerle de todo aquel lío en cuanto se enteró. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía como un completo imbécil. Conocía a Aomine, sabía que era un chico dulce y comprensible, pero aun así, había caído por completo en su juego, se había creído que era un capullo cuando tan sólo le estaba protegiendo de todo aquel problema. Se sentía demasiado estúpido en aquel instante.

Aomine abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro en la sala donde se encontraba, sin embargo, olía a humo y podía ver tras la ranura de la puerta una luz anaranjada. Supo que el plan de aquellos tipos estaba en marcha. Se movió con brusquedad en la silla pero las cuerdas no se desataron ni se ablandaron.

Joder – pensó mentalmente al no poder pronunciar las palabras por la mordaza. Se movió con fuerza nuevamente haciéndose daño en las muñecas hasta que éstas sangraron, pero nada consiguió con aquellos movimientos excepto el dolor que le provocaba.

De reojo aún podía ver aquella escopeta cargada y dispuesta a disparar a la persona que abriera la puerta de la habitación donde él estaba retenido. Trató de mover la silla para interponerse en mitad de la trayectoria, pero las esposas atadas a su pierna y contra el radiador, le impedía atravesarse en la trayectoria de la bala.

Lo intentó una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor fuerza a medida que escuchaba voces por el pasillo. Alguien se acercaba e imaginaba que serían los bomberos o quizá sus propios compañeros que le habrían rastreado. El terror se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que pronto estarían tras su puerta, que abrirían sin saber lo que había tras él.

Su respiración se detuvo al ver cómo bajaba la manivela de la puerta, al darse cuenta de que ya estaban allí y que nadie podría impedir que esa puerta se abriera. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel instante. Podría ser un compañero suyo o uno de Kagami, podría ser el propio Kagami y entonces supo que quizá no había servido de nada haberle dicho todas aquellas cosas por la mañana.

Le había hecho daño pero era la única forma de mantenerle alejado de toda aquella situación, mantenerle separado de su familia, de esa familia a la que nunca conoció pero que siempre parecía perseguirle. Su pasado siempre estaría allí. Él tan sólo quería apartar a todos de los problemas pero no podía por mucho que lo intentase. Nunca había mantenido una relación seria con nadie preocupado por su familia, por su origen.

La manivela empezó a bajar y por mucho que Aomine quiso hablar, la mordaza se lo impidió. Podía escuchar el ruido del interruptor del gatillo, cedía lentamente movido por aquella cuerda atada a él y que le unía con la puerta.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron como platos al ver cómo la puerta empezaba a abrirse pero cogiendo impulso, consiguió inclinar la silla lo necesario para interponerse en mitad de la trayectoria. El disparo fue lo único que se escuchó, pero fue Teppei el primero en ver cómo aquella silla ligeramente inclinada, volvía a su posición original volviendo a tocar las cuatro patas el suelo.

La sorpresa le inundó al ver la escopeta tras aquel chico pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada cuando abruptamente fue apartado por un preocupado Kagami que salió corriendo hacia el moreno tras escuchar el disparo.

Aomine – se escuchó gritar a Kagami, quien se acercaba hasta el moreno.

Su mano fue instintivamente al pecho de Aomine tratando de parar la hemorragia. Había interceptado la bala que iba para ellos y ahora se desangraba en aquella silla. Ni siquiera estaba consciente, daba igual lo que le hablase, lo que le suplicase que se quedase allí con ellos, él no podía oírle.

Hay que sacarlo de aquí – dijo Teppei acercándose a la silla para desatar los nudos que le retenían – avisa por radio a la ambulancia, que esté preparada para cuando salgamos.

Vamos, Daiki, aguanta un poco – intentaba animarle Kagami pese a que Aomine seguía inconsciente.

Kagami, no puede escucharte. Haz lo que te he dicho, llama a la ambulancia. Se desangra.

El pelirrojo levantó la mano hacia su nariz limpiándose con sutileza el moquillo que le caía y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Nunca jamás habría podido imaginar una situación como aquella y ese chico había preferido ponerse en medio de una bala para protegerles. Con dolor y preocupación, cogió la radio y habló hacia sus compañeros de fuera.

Necesitamos una ambulancia y un equipo médico preparado a nuestra salida. Llevamos un herido de bala… se está desangrando.

Teppei fue quien cargó con un Aomine ya desatado y lo sacó de aquella fábrica que parecía el mismo infierno por las intensas llamas. Todos los compañeros de Aomine esperaban fuera pacientemente pese a la preocupación tras haber escuchado las palabras por la radio. El equipo médico no tardó ni dos segundos en desplegar la camilla y subir a Aomine en ella en cuanto salieron los bomberos con él.

Kagami aún podía escuchar todos los términos médicos que estaban empleando, las inyecciones, cómo trataban de taponar la herida, cómo intentaban reanimarle y eliminar la sangre que colapsaba su pulmón. De todo lo que dijeron, tan sólo pudo entender una cosa… estaba grave y es que la bala había atravesado su pulmón izquierdo.


	23. Despertar

Capítulo 23: Despertar.

El incendio tardó en ser completamente controlado y en todo ese tiempo, Kagami sólo pensaba en cómo estaría Aomine en aquella ambulancia, si habría llegado al hospital, si sus compañeros estarían ya con él o si los médicos le estaban tratando en esos momentos. Él no podía abandonar su trabajo hasta que aquel incendio estuviera extinto.

La angustia le carcomía y más al ver cómo el equipo de Aomine se había marchado siguiendo a su compañero. Ellos tenían la suerte de haber terminado su trabajo y pese a que no habían visto salir a nadie de aquella fábrica, no podían esperar más tiempo cuando la amenaza se creía contenida.

No fue hasta las cinco de la madrugada cuando el incendio fue completamente extinguido, pero aun así, Kagami tuvo que regresar a la base para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Por momentos, frente a la puerta abierta de su taquilla metálica, dudó de si debería ir al hospital o no, sin embargo, un golpe en su espalda le sacó de aquel pensamiento.

¿Qué haces aún aquí? Creí que ya habrías salido a toda velocidad al hospital – dijo Teppei.

No sé si debería ir.

¿Eres idiota? Claro que deberías ir, nos ha salvado la vida y está grave, es lo menos que debemos hacer. De hecho, vamos a ir todos para animar a su equipo. Vamos, termina de arreglarte y ven.

Dudé de él.

Teppei, que ya llegaba a la puerta, se detuvo en seco ante aquellas afligidas palabras. Se giró sólo para observar la cabeza cabizbaja de su compañero de equipo y luego suspiró profundamente, soltando todo el aire de golpe antes de volver hacia él y colocar su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Cualquiera lo habría hecho de alguien como Aomine – intentó animarle.

Kagami levantó la cabeza abriendo con intensidad sus ojos. No le había contado nada ni siquiera a su capitán, nadie sabía las cosas que Aomine había dicho aquella mañana, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos y, sin embargo, Teppei parecía saber o intuir lo que podía haber ocurrido.

No sabes lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

Pero me lo imagino. Aomine estaba en un problema en el que no quería meterte. Seguramente fue rudo contigo para que te alejases y créeme… cualquiera se habría creído sus palabras. Es un chico serio y trabaja para la élite de la policía, está acostumbrado a convencer a la gente para que cese en sus intentos de suicidio, en los criminales para que suelten las armas, trabaja convenciendo a la gente… simplemente… te convenció de que no quería nada contigo, de que era mejor así. No podías saber que estaba fingiendo.

Le conocía… o eso creía. Debí imaginar que él nunca diría algo así. Él… él es tierno a su manera, se preocupa por los demás, siempre ha estado apoyando a Tetsu, a sus compañeros e incluso a mí con los problemas de mi relación, vino a sacarme de aquel bar… no debí caer en su juego, debí suponer que ocurría algo.

Es experto en convencer, Kagami – le repitió Teppei – te habría convencido de cualquier cosa y lo sabes. No vale la pena darles más vueltas a algo del pasado, gasta tus energías mejor en ir a verle, porque va a necesitar algo más que un amigo cuando despierte.

Si es que despierta.

Seamos positivos – apretó la mano en el hombro de Kagami como si quisiera pasarle parte de sus fuerzas y sus esperanzas.

Pese a las dudas de Kagami, acabó aceptando ir con los demás. No podía irse a su casa sin más con aquella incertidumbre, sabiendo que Aomine estaba en una camilla debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Kise movía con violencia el pie. Aún no podía creerse que su compañero y mejor amigo estuviera en aquel quirófano. La rabia le carcomía por dentro y es que si hubiera visto al cabrón que había ideado aquel plan… habría disparado sin dudar ni un segundo.

Cálmate, Kise, no ganas nada con esos nervios – se escuchó la voz de Akashi.

No puedo evitarlo.

Estás poniendo nerviosos a los demás.

No soy precisamente yo, es esta larga espera – se defendió mirando el reloj. Ya habían pasado siete horas desde que habían metido a su compañero en aquel quirófano.

Deberíais ir a descansar – recomendó Akashi – yo puedo quedarme y avisaros cuando salga del quirófano.

Ni lo sueñes, no pensamos irnos. Sigue siendo nuestro compañero y no le abandonaremos hasta que sepamos algo – remarcó Midorima – aunque tú deberías ir a ver a esos chicos.

He llamado a mi padre. Debe estar con ellos y por la hora que es… estarán todos durmiendo. – Aclaró Akashi.

Conociendo a tu padre… no habrá pegado ojo – dijo Kise sin prestar mucha más atención al asunto.

Se preocupa por mí y lo hace aún más cuando hieren a algún compañero. No puedo evitarlo pero agradezco que se quedase esta noche con Chihiro y Tetsu. Aún no sé qué les diré al respecto. Tetsu le tiene mucho cariño a Aomine y Chihiro… bueno, no le ha conocido tanto pero… es el que sacó a su hermano del orfanato y ha visto lo feliz que está a su lado, va a ser un golpe duro para ambos.

Kagami se detuvo al escuchar aquello, apoyando la espalda contra la pared sin atreverse a salir. Acababa de llegar y sólo pensaba en salir a ese pasillo y preguntar por Aomine, pero al escuchar la conversación del cuerpo de élite de la policía, se había detenido al instante. Aún no había podido pensar en Tetsu desde lo de Aomine, pero ahora que lo hacía… se daba cuenta de que Akashi tenía razón, era complicado explicar algo así a ese niño, pero alguien debía hacerse cargo de él y hasta el momento… la custodia compartida seguía teniéndola él.

Al ver a sus compañeros que se dirigían hacia él, decidió salir al pasillo sintiéndose observado por todos aquellos ojos del equipo de Aomine. Por un momento se sintió intimidado, había prometido sacar a Aomine sano y salvo pero… estaba en un quirófano. Pensó que le dirían algo y, sin embargo, Akashi le indicó que se sentase a su lado y esperasen juntos a que saliera.

A la mitad del equipo se le cerraban los ojos cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar por las ventanas. Cabeceaban y trataban de mantenerse despiertos pese a que algunos de ellos… ya habían caído tras todo el día sin dormir. Kagami fue el primero en ver cómo se apagaba la luz roja encima de la puerta y el médico salía para informar sobre la operación.

Ambos pelirrojos fueron los primeros en levantarse de la silla preocupados por aquellas palabras que sonarían en breves segundos del médico. Le veían caminar en su dirección, con seriedad mientras se quitaba la máscara y se frotaba las manos terminando de secárselas tras haberlas limpiado.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kagami frustrado y movido por la preocupación.

Está estable por el momento – dijo el médico – pero va a ser un día largo, le debemos poner en observación durante unos días. Le hemos extirpado una parte de su pulmón y sanado la zona dañada por la bala. Si pasa estos días y se recupera, será complicada su recuperación, le va a costar mucho tiempo reponerse.

¿Podemos verle? – preguntó Akashi.

Por ahora no es conveniente – remarcó el médico – necesita mucho reposo y aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Tardará en despertar y es mejor así, evitará el dolor por ahora. Deberíais iros a casa a descansar. Es lo mejor, estáis destrozados.

Creo que es buena idea, necesito descansar un poco y comprobar que esos chicos estén bien.

Tienes razón, es bueno que vayas a casa. Necesitan un rostro conocido que esté con ellos. ¿Vas a contarles lo que ocurre? – preguntó Kagami.

Sí. Debo hacerlo. Se preocuparían más si ven que Aomine no viene a verles en varios días. Necesitan saber la verdad y saber que está bien.

Akashi despertó al resto de su equipo para darles la noticia de que Aomine estaba estable. Le costó mucho convencer a todos de que era mejor marcharse y volver horas después o incluso al día siguiente cuando Aomine estuviera algo mejor y sobre todo… despierto. Kagami fue el único que quiso quedarse aunque bajó a la cafetería a tomarse un café e intentar despejarse un poco tras haber pasado la noche apagando aquel incendio y ahora que empezaba el día… no podía irse a descansar.

No fue hasta horas después cuando le permitieron a Aomine recibir visitas. Para entonces, Kagami se había quedado dormido en la propia silla y cuando llegó a la habitación, un hombre estaba hablando con Aomine sobre lo sucedido. Supo enseguida que era su padre por la forma dulce y comprensiva en que le hablaba, por la forma en que le comentaba que no volvería a pasar algo así, en cómo le aseguraba que iba a desaparecer por completo de su vida para darle la oportunidad de ser feliz sin que sus enemigos le pudieran encontrar. Aomine ni siquiera podía hablar, seguía entubado pero Kagami vio en el brillo de sus ojos dos sentimientos contradictorios, la tristeza por perder su único vínculo familiar y la alegría por poder ser feliz sin tener que mirar su origen o su pasado, sin tener que sufrir el miedo a ser perseguido o a que hicieran daño a sus seres queridos.

El pelirrojo no quiso entrar en la habitación, esperó hasta que su padre le felicitó por la buena elección que había hecho al hacerse policía, por los compañeros que tenía, por ese niño al que había acogido como suyo y, sobre todo, por el chico al que había elegido como compañero pese a que había sido un primer día nada deseable para ambos. Tras desearle que fuera feliz, se marchó de allí sin poder escuchar la voz de su hijo.

Para cuando Kagami pudo entrar en el cuarto, tuvo que retener la mano de Aomine que luchaba por subir hasta la mascarilla y quitársela.

Ten cuidado – le dijo Kagami con una leve sonrisa – no es sólo la mascarilla. Estás entubado, te harás daño si tratas de quitártela. Has necesitado oxígeno, tu pulmón estaba colapsado y te estabas ahogando.

Aomine bajó de nuevo la mano hasta la cama frustrado de sentirse tan inútil, sin poder hablar ni hacer nada, allí reposando en aquella camilla con el fuerte dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Yo… gracias, Aomine, no debías haberte puesto en medio de la trayectoria pero… nos salvaste. Aun así… no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, no soportaría perderte. Eres un maldito imbécil – sonrió Kagami – me hiciste pensar que de verdad no querías saber nada de mí, que no era nada más que un rollo de una noche, algo pasajero y ahora me doy cuenta… de que te importo demasiado, tanto como para parar una bala por mí. Estás demasiado loco.

Kagami pudo sentir cómo Aomine trataba de sonreír aunque la tos llegó a él con rapidez. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y más al reír o toser. No pudo hacer otra cosa que llamar a una enfermera para que viniera a darle algo para el dolor mientras Aomine se relajaba nuevamente.

Tetsu y Chihiro siguen en la casa de Akashi pero quiero ir a recogerlos en un rato y cuando te den el alta… no voy a dejarte ni un segundo solo. Voy a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes por completo. Todos tus compañeros han estado aquí preocupados pero se han ido a descansar. Supongo que luego vendrán, así que recupera fuerzas mientras puedas, estoy convencido de que tendrás muchas visitas – sonrió Kagami una vez más enredando sus dedos entre los de Aomine, acariciando su mano con suavidad para darle seguridad y confianza de que él no pensaba moverse de su lado – no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, te quiero y sé que me quieres, así que… no me daré por vencido hasta que decidas tener una relación formal a mi lado.


End file.
